


The Bronze Tiquetra

by Sqweezle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Dark Ron Weasley, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Trauma, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, PTSD, Romance, Scars, Slow Burn, mother hen Hannah Abbott, sexually suggestive content, so so much trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqweezle/pseuds/Sqweezle
Summary: The Golden Trio, along with the rest of the magical community is healing from the aftermath of the war. Ron is angry. Hermione is jumpy. Harry is just trying leave it all behind. This all culminates in Hermione clinging to Hogwarts for comfort. She’s not alone however and the young witch finds friendship, comfort, and even love within the walls of the castle she helped rebuild.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 34
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello!! I’m Squeezle. Nice to meet ya. This is the first time I’ve ever posted fan fiction so I’m a bit nervous. I’ve written a fair few but I’ve never shared my writing before. I’m looking forward to feedback. 
> 
> I thought I’d include some disclaimers off the bat though. In this Fic, I explore the effects of the war and PTSD. I feel like I’ve tagged this Fic appropriately but I did want to express that I absolutely love Ron Weasley and by the end of this story he will have redeemed himself and we’ll get to see him heal. However, for the purpose of my story, he’s going to be angry for a while & it’s going to get a bit ugly. 
> 
> I’m excited to share this story though. I’ve got the first four chapters written already so I should be able to post fairly regularly. I’m going to aim for twice a week. 
> 
> Like I said, I’m excited to see your thoughts & I really hope you like it.

Ron slammed the wooden door so hard, the kitchen window cracked. Hermione was standing in a foot of snow, wearing only a set of silk button down PJs. The bottoms of her pants quickly soaked through and clung to her legs. She silently cast a warming charm on her feet but that did nothing to stop the howl of wind that shoved her forward into the wood of the door. The frizzy haired woman began knocking frantically. 

“Ronald let me back in.” Her teeth began to chatter. “Ron...” she cast another warming charm but not before her body began to shake. “Please. For Godrics sake. Please open the door.” 

The snow that had steadily fallen throughout the day began to thicken. Hermione turned to apparate to Grimmauld Place but she couldn’t clear her head. Her breath started coming in short burst. 

“I know we both had a few drinks tonight Ron but this is insane.” Hermione pressed her forehead against the door and tried to pull one steady breath into her lungs. 

Why wasn’t he letting her back in? They always rowed. She couldn’t feel her fingers. Turning her attention back towards the door, she knocked again. “Ron... Ronald... please.” She couldn’t catch her breath this time. Her sleeves were soaked now and she didn’t have the breath to mutter her warming charms. Panic started to rise in the back of her throat. The cold sunk further into her bones and she began to see starbursts behind her eyes. Everything went black. 

The next thing Hermione was aware of was the feeling of soft fleece tucked around her. She tried to open her eyes but the sudden burst of sunlight sent her mind spinning. 

Oh gods, what was happening? She rolled away from the offending light, towards... whistling? Try as she might, the young witch could not pry her eyes open for the life of her. 

__

What had happened? 

Where did the night go? 

They were at the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione had dinner there per usual. The had drinks with dinner. Something had happened. Hermione had mentioned going home and Ron had bitten back with a remark about this not being “home.” They’d gone back to the Hogsmead cottage they had rented and things escalated. Their shouting volley came trudging back into view.

“This isn’t our home ‘Mione. Our home is at the burrow or in London. Why are we still here?”

“I need to help Ronald! We’ve been through this.”

“The castles nearly set to rights and they have plenty of other help. Haven’t we done enough?” 

They’ve had the same argument over and over. This time Hermione had yelled that maybe he should just leave. 

“You’ve never had a problem with leaving before. What’s stopping you?” 

She had regretted it the minute she had said it. Now they were fighting about the war. They were fighting about commitment and the future and all the things they hadn’t really talked about yet. 

“Well if you won’t go, I will!” She’d screamed, snatching her wand off of the table next to the door then wrenching it open. 

“Please! Allow me to help you out!” He’d crossed the room and slammed to door just as she’d remembered the snow. She stood there staring at the wood grain for longer than she wanted to admit, not wanting to swallow her pride. She eventually pleaded at the door for Ron to let her in. Then everything went fuzzy. 

The blanket felt foreign on her skin. This wasn’t the slightly-itchy-but-always-warm wool blanket they kept on their bed. This was thick, soft fleece that made her want to sink further into a mattress that was too stiff to be her own. It felt good. She wanted to let herself drift back to sleep but... This wasn’t her bed. 

Oh. This wasn’t her bed. Hermione shot upright and shoved herself backwards until she felt solid wall. She wasted no time in wordlessly casting protego and muffliato. Her eyes adjusted to the brightly colored room while she struggled to fill her lungs. The cottage was much like her own. A small studio style dwelling with a kitchenette opposite where the bed sat. There was a living area to her right and a door slightly ajar. If this cabin was like her own then that would be the loo. She looked towards the front door to her left.  
Hermione moved her focus to the back of a man across the room. He wore black sweats that hung low on his hips. His tan back was crisscrossed with bright scars. Dark hair. Taller then Ron. Lean and muscular. 

Unfamiliar. 

Hermiones eyes raked the room for her wand but the man spun on his heals before she could whisper Accio. 

He froze. She froze.

His face looked puzzled. “Hermione?” His voice sounded like it was underwater and she remembered to drop her wards.

“Oh my gods Neville.” Her chest finally reinflated. “I didn’t know where I was. I didn’t recognize you...” 

Neville looked down at his bare chest and turned a deep scarlet. “Sorry! You were near frozen when I found you so I piled on the heat. Nearly sweat myself out.” He paced around, skimming the floor before he snatched up a white cotton tee shirt and pulled it on. 

Hermione eased herself to the edge of the bed. She looked down at a pair of boxer shorts and a matching white T-shirt to the one he’d just pulled on.

“I’m so sorry Hermione. I saw you fall in the snow and your clothes were soaked. I didn’t think about it. You were nearly hypothermic and I had to warm you up so I just... vanished em. But we used to get hypothermia cases in the Room after the Carrows started using the dungeons so I’m pretty practiced hand at being discreet. I just grabbed what I had to put on you. The boxers are brand new. I haven’t worn them or anything.” Neville’s blush had deepened as he rambled. He busied his hands with setting out tea on the table that separated the kitchenette from the living space.

Finally Hermione stood and strode over, catching his hands in hers as he turned to bring spoons the the table.  
“Neville, please, it’s alright.” She sighed and smiled at his familiar face. “I trust you were an absolute gentleman. Thank you. Seriously. Ron and I had a row and... anyways, thank you for looking after me.” 

Neville chuckled nervously. “It was no problem.” He turned his attention back to the stove. He turned over his shoulder and added. “Sit. Have tea. Eggs’ll be ready in a mo’” 

She pulled a chair out from the table and sunk into it. Her head throbbed and she groaned, pressing her palms into her eyes. 

“Oh take this.” Neville mumbled around a bite of toast and set a potion on the table. Calming draught. “I don’t have anything for hangovers but that should help a little. Hopefully a nip and a cuppa will round it out.” 

She didn’t waste time knocking back the potion and set out to doctoring her tea. She heaped in the sugar. She wasn’t one for overly sweet tea but she needed some kind of kick in the butt. Neville started setting down plates with eggs & toast along with butter and jam. 

“Tuck in.” He sat opposite her. After a few moments of the silverware scraping plates and puffing into their steaming tea, Neville cleared his throat. “Do you want to talk about it?” His eyes were pointed down at his work buttering his toast but Hermione could see his furrowed brows. 

“It’s quite a long story. If I’m honest, I really don’t.” She raked a hand through her wild mess of curls, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Jesus she must look a mess. She pulled her arms to her chest. 

“Are you you cold?” Neville stood before she could answer, reaching being him and snatching what looked like hogwarts robes off the back of a love seat that sat catty corner to a small fire place. He came around the table and draped it across her shoulders. 

“You’re quite the mother hen Neville.” Hermione teased, trying to brush away her embarrassment. She spent nearly a year in all manners of undress in the tent with Harry and Ron. She’d woken up in the Hospital Wing dozens of times in fresh clothes along with mended wounds. None of this was new. Where was this sudden sense of modesty coming from? 

Nevilles brows stitched together. “I spent so long caring for the people who wound up hidding in the Room last year. So many of them were in such a state of shock by the time they got to me... I guess I don’t know when to turn that off...” his voice trailed off as he shifted some scrambled eggs around his plate. Hermione reached across the table and placed a hand over his.

His brows shot up as he jerked his gaze up to meet hers. 

“I was only teasing Nev. I’m sorry. I appreciate you taking care of me.” His face softened a bit and he smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“S’all right ‘Mione. You heading up to the castle today?” 

Hermione turned back to her breakfast. “Yes. I was going to help Minerva & Firenze with the Astronomy tower today. I’ll need to go home first though...” she frowned and gave small hmmph. 

“I can fetch you some clothes if you want.” He offered, not meeting her stare.

“No, no, I made my bed and all that.”

“Not from I heard...” Neville muttered under his breath. 

“Pardon?” Hermiones tone was sharper than she meant for it to be and she could tell it made Neville nervous. 

“I just... heard... well you’re right next door. I can usually hear the two of you... “ He sighed and set down his utensils, Bringing his calloused handed up to rub his face. After a beat he rested his hands on his hips and leaned back in his chair. Hermione hadn’t realised he was slouching because now he looked quite tall. His chest was broad and he set his shoulders back in a resolute sort of way. Neville locked his gaze with hers and he held a stern look she had never seen him don before.

“We’ve been neighbors for two months now Hermione. I’ve heard your rows. From where I’m standing, you didn’t make this bed, he did. He owes you a fuck of a lot more than an apology for the way he talks to you. You’re an adult so I’m not about to lecture you but I would kick myself if I didn’t say this while I’ve got your attention.” Jesus why did this feel like a dressing down? “Like I said,” he continued “I’d be happy to go and fetch you some things when we finish up. You can get a shower in while I do that. Then if you don’t mind, I’d like to walk with you up to the castle.” 

Hermione let out a nervous giggle and gave a him a quizzical look. “Listen to you, already sounding like a professor.”

He grinned at that and his shoulders dropped just a little. “Awwww shucks. You flatter me. Not yet. Still have to pass my NEWTS and all. But I’ll tell Professor Sprout that you think so.” He batted at her playfully. 

The two of them broke into a fit of giggles then. The tension melted from Hermione’s shoulders. They laughed and chatted their way through the rest of their breakfast. 

~~ 

The quaint row of cottages had been errected to house the people helping in reconstruction. So many people came at first, there was no where to keep them. Madam Rosemerta produced a large jar of tiny model cottages on the first day of construction. She walked the new comers down one of the long rows of identical cottages. Rosemerta had grumbled about people stealing a few during the Tri-Wizard so Hermione had helped her with a charm that would only allow Rosmerta to enlarge and shrink them so as to prevent the sticky finger temptation. As the surges of people swelled, the lane seemed to go on for days with enlarged cottages. 

The lane was quite short now. Only a dozen or so cottages remained. The castle was nearly mended but much like anything else that brings a large crowd — the crowd eventually dissipates, task completed or not. 

Hermione couldn’t seem to do that. Despite Professor McGonagall insisting that she didn’t need to stay. The new headmistress and the remaining professors could handle the last touches in the castle.

“Go,” she’d said “Take a break from all of this. Have a lie in Hermione, for Godrics sake.”

“Well I have to finish my education Profes... Headmisst...” Hermione stumbled with titles but Minerva tutted her into silence.

“It’s Minerva. You may call Minerva if you insist on staying.” The older of the pair sighed. “You know you can come back with the rest of the student body to finish your 7th year and sit for your N.E.W.T.S. We’ve appreciated all the work you’ve done but don’t you want to rest?”

Hermione struggled with an explanation. 

“I just can’t Minerva. I can’t rest. I can hardly sleep... I just can’t.” 

And so, 8 months after the war had ended, Hermione stepped into Neville Longbottoms bathroom to prepare for the day. Neville wasn’t wrong that the hot shower had helped clear some of the fog of the night before. It also helped to drown out the rumblings of what sounded like an argument next door. Neville wasn’t kidding when he said he’d heard their rows. Hermione wondered if he’d heard them all. Deep voices drifted through the wall. She stared at the rivelets of water on the shower wall. There was a hard slam that shook her out of her trance and sent her heart racing. How long would her body react like this? Every hair stood on end and she felt a slight shiver start in her arms. A soft knock on the door pulled her focus. 

“Hermione I have your clothes. I’m gonna come in and set them on the shelf alright?” Hermione tried to catch the breath that had escaped a moment before. 

“Yeah Nev. Alright.” Her voice cracked a bit despite her concerted efforts to keep it steady. 

The door clicked and she heard a small shuffle. She could see Nevilles blurry figure, a towering black blob, through the marbled glass that encased the shower. She felt confident that she was just as blurt to him as he was to her. She imagined her tiny pale blob from the other side of the glass. He set a bundle on the shelf in the corner next to the towels. He turned to leave but froze for a second. 

“Do you need anything else?” This time his voice sounded shaken.

“No Neville. Thank you.” 

He shuffled back out of the bathroom and the door clicked softly behind him. 

Hermione made quick work of drying and dressing. She spelled her hair as dry as she could. Sometime there was nothing to do about the mess of curls but plop them into a ball in the top of her head. She heard a loud clang against the wall of the cottage and pulled her wand in the direction of the sound. She hadn’t been this jumpy in months but she hadn’t shook the dull ache in her head completely. Every sudden noise seemed to compound and heighten her senses. Not long after, she heard Ron’s tell-tale grumbling and the sound of pots and pans. Man, you really can hear everything. Maybe Neville said something about that? She could only make out every other word Ron was mumbling but mostly it was her name over and over. The clothes Ronald had picked to send over happened to be her favorite baggy jumper and her best pair of jeans. He hated the both of them. He’d said the jeans reminded him of all their time in the tent. What had he called the jumper? unflattering Hermione thought with a tut. Perhaps the clothing was an act of contrition? Perhaps this row was blowing over? Perhaps knowing they often had an audience would help dull the constant barrage of snide comments.

She turned and joined Neville in the living area to find him dressed to leave for the castle. 

“Ready then?” He asked. He looked winded and sounded out of breath.

She wondered why as she pulled on her cloak. 

“Alright Nev?” A grin played on her mouth as he looked up at her dumbfounded.

“Ahh... right as rain.” He pushed the door open to the cold. 

The lane had mostly been cleared but the soft layer of snow left behind crunched under their feet. Hermione wondered if she should stop in and talk to Ron. Maybe she should apologize. She didn’t have to wonder long. As they stepped towards the path to the castle, she collided right into Ron Weasley. 

“Hummmmpphhh.” He grumbled. “Oh ‘ello ‘Mione.” His breath already smelled like fire whiskey. “Leaving the love nest I see. Not gonna send yer errand boy in yer stead?” He pulled his old Gryffindor scarf around his neck and struggled with tying it. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean Ronald.” She huffed and reached out to help him tie his scarf but he pushed her hands away, letting it hang open. 

“Oh I heard quite the giggle fest this morning. And then HE” Ron stumbled forward and pointed a finger in Nevilles face. Neville grabbed a fistful of the mans jacket in what would have looked like a friendly attempt to stabilise the unstable man if it were not for the knot of tension in the taller mans jaw. 

“HE came into the cottage this morning, riffled through yer fuckin clothes, and left with your bag. He said I’d outta be ashamed. Said I wasn’t a man. Bet he showed you what a man was did he?” 

Nevilles brow furrowed. “That’s enough mate.” He pulled the drunk man forward ever so slightly but the movement lifted Rons heels off the ground. 

“Boys STOP it.” She put a hand on each their arms and pushed them apart. Ron fell backwards into the snow as soon as Neville released him.  
Hermione reached for Ron but he twisted away. 

“Shove off ‘Mione. Your not my mum.” Grumbling he got to his feet. “I’m going to Harry’s. Don’t wait up.” With that he spun on his feet and stomped towards the Hogs Head, undoubtedly to use the Floo to get to Grimmauld Place. 

The familiar sting of tears against the cold made her shiver while she watched the mans back trudge away from her. 

“‘Mione?” Neville touched her shoulder gently but she jerked away and set off in the direction of the castle without a word.

Neville stayed a pace behind her, hands shoved in his pockets as they walked in silence in the shadow of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

The winter months turned to spring and Ron had not returned. Hermione spent her days mending cracks in stone walls and coaxing people back into their portraits. She ate her meals at the head table with the staff in the Great Hall. Every morning she’d laugh along with Neville while he told animated stories about tentacular pollination or mandrake repotting. Every evening she would tell him about some new bit of castle she’d discovered in her repair efforts. 

She still couldn’t shake the feeling that any minute she’d look up and see Ron walking up to join them. He had sent only one letter since he’d left in January to tell Hermione he’d be at the Burrow. Even then, the letter had read like Molly Weasley had been the one to write it. Harry had come to fetch a few of his things in February and then in April, Hermione returned to their cottage to find his trunk missing along with the rest of his things. She’d sent a handful of letters at first, thinking she’d apologize and this would blow over. Their fights always blow over. Her pleas, her commands, her professions of love, and even one late night howler went unanswered. That was when she accepted McGonagalls offer to stay in the castle along with the professors until the summer. She still had Neville to keep her company as he apprenticed under Professor Sprout. Oddly enough, Percy Weasley also kept her company. He had been brought on to teach Muggle Studies. 

He couldn’t go back to the ministry. Not after his loyalty to the regime had been so twisted. He’d spent so much time in the background of his fathers obsession with muggle artifacts he felt confident he could manage the subject. He still insisted his stay was temporary. At least until they found a more permanent solution to the empty post. Hermione got the distinct impression that Minerva didn’t believe him though. Bill Weasley insisted the same when he took up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

“Though I might not have a choice if the post is still cursed.” He’d joked one night at dinner. She liked having so many familiar faces around her but the longer she went without talking to Ron, the more it hurt to see that red hair paired with those shocking blue eyes.

Bills wife Fleur was aiding Madame Pomfrey in setting the hospital wing to rights and they shared one of the permanent cottages in Hogsmead. Hermione still had a hard time fighting the urge to roll her eyes when she spoke in her thick french accent.

Oliver Wood had returned as well to teach Transfiguration. His career with Puddlemere United had been cut short by a Cruciatus curse that had managed destroy his nerves. He spent most of his time with Madame Hooch, relearning how to fly and plotting the next years quidditch schedule. 

Slowly, the air grew warm. There was a sense of dread that came along with the warm front. Summer was fast approaching but she wasn’t ready to leave. She had no where to go really. 

Her childhood home stood empty and cold. Her parents had been found in Australia but she wasn’t able to completely restore their memories. They knew they had a daughter. They knew about wizards and the war. They even knew Hermione because she’d been the one to find them. However, when she went to put her face back on the memories of them raising their magical daughter, it just wouldn’t click. She couldn’t bridge that gap. After consulting with healers they all felt that any more attempts to meddle with Mr. & Mrs. Grangers minds could be catastrophic. So she visited with them as often as she could manage. They had assumed their daughter must have been lost in the war so she held their hand while they grieved. They treated Hermione like some sort of Ministry official that brought the bad news. She played her role if only to speak to them every now and then. It was heart wrenching to spend much time with them though, let alone a whole summer. 

She could go to Grimmauld place to stay with Harry and Ginny but they were planning a wedding. They were a couple in love. Harry had joined the Aurors and Ginny would be finishing up her 7th year so Hermione couldn’t bring herself to crash their party, despite their repeated offers. The deserved some uninterrupted time together. 

Even just the thought of the Burrow made Hermione curl her arms into her sides and want to hide under a rock. 

She could go back to the lane of cottages in Hogsmead but the thought of being alone in all of that deafening silence is what drove her to finding solace in the castle in the first place. 

All of these things is what brought her here now, sitting in a high wing backed chair at an ornate wooden table opposite one puzzled looking Minerva McGonagall. A pink and orange fire cracked to their left. They were surrounded by the portraits of the former headmasters, all pretending to snore in a way that would have been convincing if it had not been the middle of the afternoon. 

“Headmistress...” Hermione started and stopped at the firm look the older woman gave her. “Oh fine! Minerva!” The tension eased a little and both women let out a few chuckles. 

“Hermione, dear, I have an inkling as to why your here.” The headmistress reached across the table and placed a hand on the young woman’s. She gave a little squeeze and Hermione wished the warmth that spread from her palm would stay forever. “I suppose... Madame Prince could use a little more help in the library this summer.”

Tears stung the corners of Hermione’s eyes and her voice caught in her throat. “Thank... you.” 

“I know why you want to stay, love. I will warn you, my hospitality ends when you graduate. I insist that you do not sequester yourself forever.” Minerva peered over the rim of her glasses in a way that reminded Hermione painfully of Dumbledore. 

“Absolutely.” She wiped at her face. “I understand.”

“You can continue to stay in the Gryffindor common rooms. Neville will be joining you this summer while he helps Sprout with the summer season. It gets quite busy in the green houses an Pamona wanted him at hand.” At this, Minerva leaned back in her chair. She waved her wand and summoned a tea set. She poured each of them a steaming cup. “Now, lets have ourselves some tea and discuss a task I have to ask of you today.”

Hermione took a shakey breath along with the tea cup she was offered. “Anything. Are the suits of armour getting jittery again?” She chuckled. The whole staff had spent a week settling the suits of armour back into place despite their vibrating in their spots. 

“Oh, nothing quite so robust as that. And something quite a lot less funny I’m afraid.” The wrinkled hand set down her teacup as a bell chimed somewhere towards the back of the office. “Ah, in a few moments we’ll be joined by Bill Weasley and the gentleman he’s escorting up to the castle. I’ll be making an unbreakble vow tonight and I’d like you to witness it.” 

Hermione’s brows were knitted and her mouth agape. “Why use me as your witness? Who’s the gentleman? I’ve never performed a Vow before Minerva, I don’t think I know how...”

McGonagall’s eyes squinted as she smiled and raised her hand. “Bill will be our official witness. I wanted you to see the vow for yourself. I wasn’t sure you three would take my word for it.”

You three.  
Hermione felt a stab in her gut at the thought of the men that she usually sat with any time she found herself in this office. 

There was a soft knock at the office door.

“I will explain it all in due time but try to remain calm.” Minerva fixed a stern look on her face that halted the onslaught of questions she could see on the edge of the young witches mind. 

They rose from their seats at the table in unison and moved to middle of the office. 

“Enter!” Minerva called to the door. “Remember, be calm.” She whispered at Hermione. The door creaked open and Bill Weasley emerged from the spiral stairs just out side the door.

Hermione leaned to her left to better see the man behind him but the shock of slicked back blond hair caused her to suck in a breath. Heat rose to her face. What was HE doing here? She, Harry, and Ron had testified for him and his mother. They’d been kept out of Azkaban unlike Lucius but why was he allowed in the castle? The castle he helped infiltrate. The castle he helped destroy. Hermione opened her mouth and clenched fists at her side as Draco Malfoy took up a space across the floral rug. 

“You’ll do well to hold that thought for now, Ms Granger.” Minerva was giving her that stern look again from her right so she let out a long breath. 

“Evening Headmistress. ‘Mione.” Bill nodded at them both in turn. 

“Good evening Professor. No trouble on your walk I trust?” 

“No trouble at all.”

“Good.” Minerva turned to Malfoy. “Now, you are here to assist Professor Slughorn. He has quite the task ahead of him in helping restock his potion supplies as well as brewing a stock for Madam Pomfrey by the start of term. Per your agreement with the Wizengamot, you’ll finish your schooling and take your NEWTS but in the meantime we’ll put you to work here.” She cleared her throat and turned to the group. “You both are here because I anticipate a fair bit of concern at Mr. Malfoys appointment here in the school. He has agreed to make an unbreakable vow to me to ensure those concerned parties can settle their doubt.” 

Hermione felt her eyebrows raise in surprise. She looked from Minerva to Bill to Malfoy, expected someone to say “Gotcha!” But the proclamation never came. 

Draco avoided her gaze and cleared his throat. “That is correct.” His voice was deeper then when they were in school. It rattled Hermione in a way she couldn’t explain. 

“Then let’s proceed. We’ll make quick work of this. I trust you read over the wording of the Vow.”

“Yes, I did.” Malfoy shifted to face Minerva. Bill nodded as well. They both shrugged off their cloaks. Minerva pulled up the right sleeve of her blouse and held out her thin arm. Malfoy reached for his left cuff, pausing for moment. 

Hermione looked up to see his eyes were squeezed shut and he was releasing a long breath. He popped the button on the cuff and began rolling it up his arm to reveal the faded black mark on his forearm. Hermione hadn’t seen a Dark Mark in some time. It had faded to nearly grey but it contrasted sharply against Draco’s porcelain skin. Hermione couldn’t help the small gasp at the sight and Draco shot a grimace in her direction. 

“Something to say Granger.” He ground out in nearly a whisper. 

Hermione’s eyes snapped up to meet his. She let out a breathy laugh. “I was just thinking how interesting it was how much more faded your mark is compared to mine.” 

Dracos expression moved from confusion to crest fallen as Hermione yanked the sleeve of her jumper up her arm to reveal the red scars on her own forearm. The word MUDBLOOD still sat on her own pale skin, pink and angry looking. 

Malfoy swallowed hard and turned his face to the floor.

“That will be enough you two. As I said we’ll make quick work of the this.” McGonagall’s voice was louder than before. Although it wasn’t a yell, it was enough to silence the room.

“We’ll actually be needing your right hand Malfoy.” Bill spoke and it seemed he was trying to be gentle. Malfoy shoved his other sleeve up and grasped Minerva’s arm.

“Alright. Are you ready?” Bill questioned. 

“Yes.” They replied in unison. Bill pulled Dracos wand from inside his coat pocket. Had he taken it at the gate? Hermione wondered. Bill touched the wand tip to where their arms connected. A red wire of light wound its way around the pairs arms. Hermione didn’t know when she’d started holding her breath but it felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. 

“Do you, Draco Malfoy, vow to work for the greater good of the students and staff here at Hogwarts?” As Minerva asked the question, another red wire snaked its way around their hands.

“I do.” Malfoys voice was clear now. He straightened his back and met Minervas eyes. The wire fastened itself to the pair and brightened slightly. 

“Do you vow to confide in me anything that might pose a danger to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as all of those who call it home?” 

“I do” Another wire brightened.

“Do you vow to put the safety of the students of Hogwarts before your own, outside the loss of your own life and limb?”

“I do.”

Bill began reciting a spell and with a flourish the red wire rolled with looked like tiny flames before fading into the the pairs skin. 

They dropped the embrace and everyone collectively let out a long sigh. 

“If I may, headmistress, I’d like to unpack now.” Draco had returned his gaze to the floor. 

“Yes of course though I hope to see you at dinner this evening, Mr. Malfoy.” 

He nodded curtly, spun on his heels, and was through the door in just a few strides. It shut with a soft thud behind him. 

“I... I can’t believe he took a Vow.” Was all Hermione could muster. 

~~ 

Hermione burst through the portrait entrance of the Gryffindor common room. She was gasping for air after her sprint from the headmistress’ office. 

“Bloody hell!” Neville jumped up from the plush, red chair where he’d been reading by the fire with his wand drawn.

At his exclamation, Hermione spun towards his voice drawing her wand as well. The had both shouted protego before they recognized the other. 

“Merlin’s beard Hermione!” Neville shouted. 

“I’m so sorry Neville!” She wasn’t meaning to shout. “I’m sorry but I have to write this down before I forget the wording!” She turned away from him and plopped down at a desk. She summoned a parchment and self inking quill from her room and set to task, writing furiously. 

Neville didn’t want disturb the witch but he wasn’t about to miss the explanation for her odd behavior so he turned his chair toward her and resumed his reading. Every so often he would watch her scratching away at the parchment. 

Once she’d finally written everything she could remember from the encounter with Malfoy, she set her quill down and stretched her arms out in front of her. Taking a look at the two feet of parchment it was no wonder why she was stiff. Pushing a mess of curls out of her face, she leaned back and huffed. 

“Finally finished eh?” Hermione jumped again, startled but not frightened of Nevilles voice moving closer behind her. 

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry I pulled my wand on you.”

He waved her apologies off. “Don’t worry about that. I pulled mine out right back. We’re just a couple of war vets, a little too jumpy for our own good at times.” He took up the seat across from her at the desk. “So what couldn’t wait long enough for a hello?” He motioned towards the notes she’d taken. 

Hermione launched into a recounting of her visit with McGonagall. She told Neville about staying here for the summer and about Bill showing up with Draco. She went over the wording of the vow again and again. All the while Neville watched her face and nodded along, adding “Yeahs” and “hmms” in the proper places. 

When she’d finished, she just threw her hands up in the air. 

“I mean I have to write to Harry and Ron and tell them about the vow. It’s only a matter of time before word gets out Malfoys here and Minerva even said she intended for me to be there so I could relay it all to them. The last thing they need to do is to come up here halfway through their Auror training to try and interrogate Malfoy.” 

She shook her head trying to clear it. Normally the thought of the Golden Trio back together again would have her grinning like a Cheshire cat. Right now it felt like there was a brick on her chest. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Her head was starting to pound.

“Well you’ve been writing away all afternoon.” He pointed to the window near the girls dorms and the sun was indeed setting. “Let’s go and get some dinner. Process the information and then you can write Harry and Ron after. The owls won’t be going anywhere.” Neville offered a shrug and a grin.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but her stomach grumbled in preemptive retaliation. Nevilles face set into that stern look he’d given her the morning after he’d found her in the snow. 

“That settles it then.” He stood up and held out his hand. With a quizzical look, Hermione took it. He moved around to her chair, pulling it out and pulling her up to stand before she protest. His hand was warm and calloused. He gave hers a quick squeeze before dropping it and she found herself missing the contact. She couldn’t help it, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the mans middle. She pulled him tight into a hug. He was startled at first but he wrapped his arms around the witches shoulders. His chin settled on the top of her head. 

“Thank you so much Neville. I’m really really glad you’ve been here with me.” She buried her face into his warm chest. They stood there a few more moments. He was radiating heat. When had she gotten so cold? 

They pulled apart and Neville gave a small coughed. “Join me for supper Ms Granger?” And he held out his elbow. She smiled up at him.

“I’d love to Mr. Longbottom.” She quipped and tucked her arm into his.

“Oh please! Call me Neville!” He boomed in a faux posh accent. 

“Oh if you insist.” She squeaked in an equally posh manner.

They began laughing as they walked through the portrait hole, arm in arm to the Great Hall. They carried on in their mock voices as they walked.  
“Mighty fine weather we’ve had.”  
“Oh yes we’ll have to have the Duchess up for tea.”  
They carried on down the halls and stairwells to the Great Hall. The sight of the sullen blonde man coming up from the dungeons stopped them in their tracks. The man looked up at the sound of their laughter dying down. Hermione’s eyes caught his. 

He mumbled something under his breath before he turned in to the Great Hall. 

“What did he say?” Neville looked down at his cohort, eyebrows raised.

“I couldn’t really tell.” She shrugged. “Didn’t sound like ‘Mudblood’ so I’ll just assume he said ‘good evening’.” 

They turned into the Great Hall after him. There were three empty seats on the end and all the professors busied themselves with their plates as the three of them approached. Hermione and Neville exchanges quick glances and shrugs. Neville took the seat next to Draco after pulling out Hermione’s chair on the very end.

“Thanks.” She mumbled. They began filling their plates. Hermione searched for something to break the silence. “Neville did you ever figure out how to keep the flubberworms out of the green house? You’d said you were having trouble.” 

“Oh. No I didn’t. I was actually thinking I’d check the library. Sprouts been in France picking up seedlings or I’d ask her. I swear I’d read...”

“Vinegar.” Draco said, a little loudly. He cleared his throat and said a little more quietly. “Red wine vinegar, specifically, should keep flobberworms away. It was in our Care if Magical Creatures book third year.” He turned back towards his plate, busying himself with pushing the mashed potatoes around with his fork.

“Oh yeah! Thanks mate. I’ll give that a try.” Neville and Hermione exchanges looks of confusion and surprise. They finished their meal in silence, broken only by a noncommittal “see ya around” from Draco as pushed out his chair to leave. 

The pair of Gryffindors walked back to the tower together. 

“You know what’s just occurred to me?” Neville turned to his bushy haired compatriot. “The bit about flooberworms that Draco mentioned. That was in the textbook the year Hagrid was teaching. I never in a million years thought he’d read that textbook.”

“Oh yeah! The monstrous book of monsters. That’s the one you had to pet... that was the year he got clawed by Buckbeak!” She stopped in the hall for a moment. “You know, I wouldn’t have guessed he’d read that either.” 

Just as they’d turned the corner, Peeves screeched above them “Little Bitty Love Biiiiirds, You make me SICKY ICKY!” And before they could yell back, he pelted them with a handful of water balloons. He flew down the hall, cackling and making wretching noises as he went. 

“PEEVES! Out of all the ghosts to have hung around I wished he would have left.” Neville grumbles as they continued up the staircase. Their shoes now squishing against the stone. 

“Worst of all, no ones seen the Bloody Barron since reconstruction started so he’s really been on a tear.” Hermione was trying to pull a rubber balloon out of her hair. She wasn’t having much luck. “What is this? Did he cover them in glue??!” 

Neville tried to stifle a laugh. “I’m sure it’ll wash out. We’re almost there.” 

The walked on, Hermione grumbling about the state of her hair. 

“Passwoooord?” The Fat Lady drawled. 

“Hinkey punks.” Neville replied

She looked up and down at Neville. “What in Godrics name happened to you?” 

“Peeves, that’s what. Will you open up please?” Neville gave her smile. He was used to her giving him hell ever since Sirius Black found his list of passwords in their third year. He’d sat with her one day and apologized until he was blue in the face. She forgave him eventually but ever since then she liked to take the piss.

“Not that my boy. I’m talking about youuuu.” She waggled her finger from his feet to his hair. 

“Me?” Nevilles eyebrows shot into his hairline and Hermione started to giggle to his right. 

“Yes, you! Are you smuggling something under that shirt or did you steal a sip of Skelegrow while Pomfrey wasn’t looking?” 

Neville started turning a bright shade of scarlet. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I have to move all that fertiliser now and I guess I... Oh tosspots! Hinkey Punks! Just open up? Please?” 

Hermione was trying and failing to hide her guffaws. Finally the Fat Lady swung the portrait open and gave way. Inside, Hermione started roaring. 

“The Fat Lady thinks your right fit Nev!” She had tears in the corners of her eyes. “She wanted in your knickers, she did.” She wiggle her fingers at Neville but stopped when she saw him staring at the ceiling. 

“Neville are you alright? I was only joking...” 

Neville looked at her with tears in his eyes. The second her face fell he let out a big, booming laugh. 

“Oh your face Hermione.” He shook his head. “You know I AM quite fit.” Neville flexed his arms dramatically. 

She swatted at his chest, laughing through the tension. 

“I’m going to put these notes away and change out of these clothes. I think I’ll write that letter to Harry in morning. It’s getting late and I doubt any of the owls will be too happy to leave at this hour.” She turned and bound up the steps to the girls dorms.

“Night ‘Mione!” Neville called after her. 

If she had turned around she would have seen him watching her bound up the steps, two at a time. She would have seen him grinning like a madman at the way her hair bounced behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had finally settled into a routine when she’d received Harry’s letter, warning of their pending visit. She couldn’t help the anxious feeling that settled into her gut when she’d read that he, or more accurately, they would be coming to “talk some sense” into McGonagall. 

She’d started helping Madam Prince catalog the library and wandering the castle grounds. She’d honestly never gotten to explore so much on her own. The 11 year old girl that had first walked into Hogwarts had been so focused on learning she hadn’t really strayed far from the classrooms. Then along came her boys, sweeping her into their adventures. She knew they needed her. She had never felt dragged along before but now, getting to explore the grounds without a man on either side of her was really quite liberating. 

The staff was busy putting the finishing touches on the castle. They hadn’t set up the house tables yet. Word was, students might be seated by year instead of house. Bill had suggested smaller round tables instead of the long benches. Either way, the Great Hall was bare for now. Just a great expanse from the door to the head table where the staff gathered along with the three students who had come to call the castle home.

Hermione had taken to sitting in between Neville and Draco at the far left end of the head table every night for dinner. She came to find she really liked their company. Neville was a staple in her life. He was her very first wizard friend and he’d been a pillar in the war. Draco was... interesting. He was perfectly polite. He didn’t talk much. He mostly offered tidbits or trivia as her and Neville chatted away. He joined Neville in a game of wizards chess one evening. Draco had won fairly quickly.

“You know, you can be quite thick without a sword in your hand Neville.” He grinned as he called checkmate. This was the first time he’d come close to insulting either of them since he’d arrived. It didn’t have his usually sneer behind it nor his typical biting tone. Still, an expression flashed across his features that looked an awful lot like regret. 

“Talking trash Malfoy?” Hermione quipped before he could continue. “Maybe you should pick on someone your own size?” She lifted an eyebrow at him. 

They all sat cross legged on the floor of the Slytherin common room. Draco had invited them back for a bit of night cap after a particularly long day. 

“Care to try your hand at chess Granger?” 

“Try my hand? Ha! Have you even met Ronald? I assure you this isn’t the first time I’ve played Wizards chess.” She smirked and pushed up her sleeves as the pieces reassembled on the board. 

Draco cocked his head at the sad tone she used when she said Rons name. He opened his mouth to take a jab at Weasley but Neville nudged his foot a tad harder then intended. His grey eyes snapped to the brunettes and Neville silently mouthed “Leave it” at Draco as Hermione turned to pick a piece up off the floor. 

“Well, go on scoot Neville. Make room for the better half of your little duo.” Draco shrugged off his cloak and it fell behind him. Immediately he regretted revealing a short sleeve shirt underneath. Neither of his companions seemed to notice the mark so he bent to shove his cloak on before they did so. 

“Leave it off.” Hermione was holding his gaze now, her voice quiet. “Or not. Whatever makes you comfortable but... No one sitting here gives a damn about war wounds. No one here will judge you by your scars. Isn’t that right Nev?” 

“It’s true mate. A little black ink isn’t gonna bother me.” Neville was pointedly busy with the hem of his shirt. 

“And for the record, I’m sorry for how I acted in Minerva’s office.” She sighed and pushed a tangle of hair out of her face.

“Besides,” Hermione continued a little louder “You’re about to be shaking in your boots. We’d hate for you to break a sweat as well.” She laughed and the blonde man visibly relaxed. He grinned.

“Who’s trash talking now Granger?” He’s voice was gravely but the other two ignored it. He didn’t bend to put his cloak on again. 

The game went on in relative silence. Hermione’s pieces took a while to warm up to her & Dracos were cocky after their last victory. In the end, Hermione beat him an hour later. 

“Alright boys, I’m off to bed! Next time we’ll have to play for money.” She waggled her eyebrows at Draco and he scoffed. 

“I’ll mop the floor with you next time Granger.” He laughing in earnest. Hermione was struck for a moment by how bright he looked when he laughed. 

“Oh...” she was hesitant to mention it but she didn’t want to wait too long. “I don’t mean to bring the mood down but I also wanted to warn you lot that Harry seems keen on making an appearance soon.” She shrugged and looked at Malfoy. 

Nevilles body stiffened. His fingers froze on the knight he’d gone to pick up, his back straightened just so. Draco watched the tension build and frowned between them. 

“Oh is he cross at ALL of us? Is he coming to spank us all? Shall he dress us down before our supper?” Draco scoffed at their reaction.

“Will Ron be joining him?” Neville seemed to ignore Draco entirely. 

“It seems he will.” Hermione’s voice was tight now and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I know you said I should be kind after the last time we were all together but if he starts in on you, I won’t just stand there.” Neville crossed his arms and caught her eyes. 

There’s that stern look again. Since when did it give me butterflies in my belly? Hermione thought as a shiver started in her arms. 

“I... “ she started.

“Hang on a minute, is he not treating you properly?” Draco’s voice broke the stare between them. “Look, I’m hardly an authority on how to properly treat one Hermione Jean Granger but I never would have picked Weasley to be cruel.” 

“Just stop it. The both of you.” Hermione was using her scolding voice. Any other day both men would have shared a grin over it. Today, however, they swapped looks of concern. “I can handle Ron just fine thank you.” 

Hermione stood and brushed the bits of stone chess carnage off her pleated skirt. “Like I said, I’m going to bed.” She spun on her heals and left before either of them could protest. 

“He didn’t hit her did he?” Draco’s voice was low and nearly angry. 

“No. I was in a cottage down at Hogsmead next door to the two of them. He never hit her far as I could tell but they fought like cats and dogs.... He got meaner than I think she realizes.” Neville shifted his gaze away from where he’d watched the witch leave common room to pick up his things. He and Draco took up two green and silver high back chairs on either side of the fire place. 

“Gryffindor chairs are comfier.” Neville scoffed as he took the bottle of fire whiskey Draco had offered. “But...” He took swig. “It always so bright. You Slytherin lot know how to sulk in the dark.” Neville had taken to looking around the common room. 

Draco snorted next to him. “I’ve never been to Gryffindor tower. However if it’s anything like you lot act in the halls, it must be deafening. Gryffindors are always so loud it’s a wonder you ever get any school work done. We do like our peace and quiet down here.” Draco took a swig. 

The two men passed the bottle back and forth, swapping stories of schoolyard mischief until the wee hours of the morning. 

Hermione had made herself quite scarce over the next few days. The three of them had been used to being on opposite sides of the castle all day, only seeing each other at meals. So when she skipped dinner one evening it prompted Draco to tag along with Neville back to Gryffindor tower. They’d brought a plate of Shepard’s Pie along in fear of what she’d say if they’d asked the house elves to set a table in the common room. 

Draco walked through the portrait and whistled at the sight of the red and gold tower. “Comfy. I mean, if you like it being both oddly hot and mildly drafty.”He mumbled and took a seat next to the sullen looking witch on the couch in front of the fire. “I see what you meant about the chairs though, Nev.” he called before turning to Hermoine. Neville had set her plate on the round table and took up his spot on the other side. She’d been crying. 

They sat there for a while, just listening to the fire crackle and the witches soft sniffles. Neville was the first to break the silence that had fallen on the three of them. “Hermione.” His voice was pleading as he turned towards her. He wiped a tear off of her chin and turned her face towards his. “I’ve watched you march into the Forbidden Forest with Umbridge on your heals. I’ve watched you run through the Department of Mysteries flinging hexes at your back. I’ve even once watched you walk out of this common room to face a three headed dog.” Hermione opened her mouth but he spoke over her. “In all those times, you never once looked this scared. That. Is. Telling. You. Something.”

“Ron is a good man. He’s kind and caring and funny and good.” Hermione had been sitting in this spot trying to discern where her anxiety was coming from since she’d gotten out of bed that morning. 

“Perhaps that’s true.” Draco spoke this time. “But... If he isn’t coping with what happened in the war then all those things are buried under wounds he won’t let heal. You can’t help someone who doesn’t want help Hermione.” 

She jerked her head toward him at that. He’d called her Hermione. It was so gentle. Not Granger. Not Mudblood. Just Hermione. There was so much care behind it. He then reached an arm around her, grasping her shoulder and pulling her toward his side in an awkward attempt at a hug. She set her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. They all fell into a calm sort of quiet. They didn’t here the Fat Lady mumbling about start of term. They didn’t hear the portrait swing open. 

The did, however, hear the dull thud of bags hitting the floor. 

“What in the bloody hell is this?” Ron’s voice was booming compared to the crackling fire that had lulled them moments before. The three of them stood and spun, all three pulling their wands as they went. Ron pulled his as well but Harry raised his hands. 

Hermione stowed her wand when she’d seen who’d entered but Draco still gripped his firmly, pointing it at Ron.

“What is this then?” Ron snarled.

“Ron put your wand away.” Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head.

“I will when he does.” Ron bit back. 

“Not happening.” Draco sneered. “Come finish me off then Weasel?” 

No one had noticed Neville stepping closer. His wand held loosely in front of him but pointedly aimed at The Golden Sidekick as well. “Back off Ron. ‘Fraid your outnumbered mate.” His jaw was set and Hermione felt her stomach twist. She stared at that furrowed brow and the knot in his jaw for a moment. She had to literally shake herself out of her reverie. 

“Enough!” Harry and Hermione said together. 

Harry took a step toward Ron but to everyone’s surprise, Hermione moved and stood directly in front of Draco. The blondes wand dropped the instant her back came into view, shock painted on his face. “Hermione, don’t.” He reached for her shoulder. 

“Don’t you touch her!” Rons features twisted with rage. “Don’t you ever put your slimey hands in her! She’s mine.” He’d shoved his wand arm out and he’d gone rigid, like he would throw a hex whether she was in the way or not. 

“YOURS?” Hermione gave a curt laugh. She opened her mouth to protest his claim on her but was cut off by a low voice to her right. 

“Expelliarmus.” Nevilles voice was even but his tone was rigid. Ron’s wand shot in the air and Neville caught it where he stood. “I believe she said that’s enough Ronald.” 

“Are you picking a fight with me Nev?” Ron had turned and was moving forward towards his offender, his face turning scarlet. Neville stood still until Ron was within arms reach and he gripped the front of the mans shirt the way he had back in the snow. He held Ron out in front and his arms where significantly longer. Ron swiped at Neville fruitlessly thanks to the larger mans wingspan. 

“Don’t know if you’ve noticed, lad, but Neville here’s sprung up just a tad. Seems like this might not be as fair of a fight as your hoping.” Harry had stepped forward and pulled Ron out out of Nevilles grip. 

Behind them there was a soft -pop- and they all turned to see a dinner spread appear on the round table. Hermione’s stomach growled at the smell and she suddenly realised she was starving. 

“McGonagall mentioned sending dinner up since we’d gotten in so late.” Ron mumbled. 

“Oh yeah! I nearly forgot we brought your dinner up when you didn’t come down to the hall.” Draco added.

“Well why don’t we all sit and relax for a moment. We can talk. Like civilised humans. Besides, I’m absolutely famished so...” Hermione gestured towards the table. 

Neville calmly handed Ron’s wand over to Harry and they all silently moved toward the table. Ron pulled out a chair, turning to offer it to Hermione. His face fell when he saw she’d already walked around and sat between Neville and Draco. She started pouring them glasses of pumpkin juice as if it was the most natural thing in the world. They mumbled thanks and tucked in. Ron dropped into the chair he’d pulled out and Harry sat down next to him. They ate in awkward silence for a bit.

“So what? You lot are just friends now?” Ron’s anger sat on the edge of his voice but he mostly sounded confused.

“Well... yeah.” Neville shrugged and pushed up his sleeves before resting his forearms on the edge of the table. He looked squared up; ready to stand. “Draco’s decent enough. He took an Unbreakable Vow. He’s loyal to Hogwarts and to McGonagall.” 

“He’s shite at chess though.” Hermione interjected and gave a small breathy laugh. Draco chuckled at that and even Neville broke out in a grin. 

“Oh you wait Hermione, come our rematch, you’ll be watching the galleons drain out of your vault like the sand in a time turner.” Draco smirked and scrunched his nose in her direction, eliciting an all out peel of laughter. She nudged his arm with her elbow and turned back to her meal. 

She didn’t notice the red heads sudden intake of break when Draco had used her first name. She didn’t see when Harry mouthed “calm down” at cohort as her arm made contact with Draco’s. 

“Hermione, we need to talk.” Ron said quietly. His anger was gone now. He was looking at her... like... she couldn’t place the look he was giving her. 

“Here we go.” She took a final bite of her pie, took a sip from her goblet, and wiped the corners of her mouth swiftly. “Why don’t we take a walk? Draco. Nev. Please excuse us.” She pushed her chair back and the two men stood as she did, making them look very much like body guards. 

“Well,” she dropped her hands to her sides, walking to the portrait without looking back to see if Harry and Ron were behind her. “let’s go then.” 

She made swift work of marching down the stairs, through the Entrance Hall and out onto the front steps of the castle. They had walked in silence until she’d felt the warm summer air on her skin. She spun on the men that flanked her. 

“‘Mione have you gone mad?” Disgust. That was the face Ron was making. She couldn’t place it before but now it punched her in the gut. 

“No I hav... “ she began sharply.

“Yes. You have. You’ve gone mental.” Still with the look of disgust. 

“If you would let...” she hated this. Hated being interupted.

“No. I don’t think I will. I don’t think you realise what you’ve stepped in here, Hermione. Help me out here Harry?” 

“Just listen to her Ron.” Harry looked as tired as Hermione felt when he turned to her. “Go ahead Hermione.”

“Well what would you like me to say that I didn’t say in my letters? You think Draco is...” 

“It’s DRACO now is it? On a first name basis with the FERRET Malfoy are you?” Ron’s voice was like venom. Why did it make Hermione flinch?

“Oh would you stop interrupting me Ronald?! You think he’s dangerous! You’ve expressed as much! But I have told you that he’s taken an unbreakable Vow!” She was nearly screaming now. She held up her hand and ticked the three vows off as she listed them.   
“To work for the greater good of the students and staff here at Hogwarts. To confide in Minerva anything that might pose a danger to the Hogwarts school and the people who call it home. To put the safety of the students of Hogwarts before his own outside of the loss of his own life and limb. Now, what in Merlins beard could he possibly be up to that wouldn’t drop him dead on the spot, eh?” She threw her hands in the air. 

“Are. You. That. STUPID?!” Ron screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. “What are YOU Hermione??” He pointed his finger in her face. “For the summer you are neither student or staff. Can’t you see that he’s using you?” Hermione tried to speak but she halted when he’d come so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. “Or maybe that’s what you want. You want him to use you is that it? What happens if he decides to get a little vengeance on the Mudblood, eh?” 

“Ron.” Harry was shoving himself between them now. “You’ve gone too far mate.”

“Damn right you have.” Neville snarled and appeared on the lawn behind them. They weren’t sure how long he’d been there. Long enough, it seemed, to decide to plant his fist squarely across Ron’s jaw. 

Hermione let out a strangled yelp before shuffling back a few paces. Ron’s head snapped back with a loud crack. His eyes rolled back as he fell to the grass. 

“Ron?!” Hermione threw herself down and checked his pulse. Finding that he was still breathing, she released the breath she’d held. She wasted no time in casting Levicorpus. 

“What were you thinking Neville?!” She fisted a knot of her curls and struggled to contain a sob trying to escape her chest. Neville had moved forward but Hermione shoved her hands against his chest. He was as solid as a brick wall but his face crumpled at her efforts. “Just please... go. Go to bed Neville. Harry lets take him to Pomfrey .”

“‘Mione please don’t be angry with me...“ Nevilles voice was tender.

“Not now Neville, please.” She turned, her voice matching his volume. She put a hand on his arm and met his eyes. “I know you were only trying to protect me. Right now I just need this night to be over.”

She turned back to Ron’s floating form. “Just go to bed Neville.” 

Her and Harry walked back up to the castle with only the sounds of their shoes against the stone steps between them. Harry startled at the sight of Malfoy leaning against the wall just inside the castle doors. One hand in his pocket and the other bringing a bright red apple to his mouth. He paused.

“Alright Hermione?” His asked firmly. 

“I’m fine, thank you Draco.” She replied curtly. 

“Good.” He took a bite of the apple and sneared at their unconscious friend before turning to head to the dungeons. 

“I won’t lie. It is strange to hear you talk to him. On a first name basis.” Harry spoke quietly as they walked up the stairs. A habit of walking the castle at night was whispering and they fell into it easily. 

“It wasn’t automatic Harry. The past few weeks, he’s been kind. It doesn’t erase the past. It doesn’t erase the scar on my arm that his aunt put there on the floor of his drawing room. I haven’t suddenly forgot how awful he was in school. I only know that I’ve seen a different person emerging out of the prat we once knew. I think we’ve all changed since the war.” She paused and looked at the locks of red hair. It was hard to resist the urge to reach out, to run her hands through the mane of fire in an attempt to sooth the angry soul underneath. “I watched him take that Vow Harry, and I knew his core had changed. Maybe only slightly but enough. Enough to warrant a second chance.” 

Harry listened to his friend, nodding as she whispered. “Alright Hermione. I believe you. I can’t say I haven’t seen the better side of Malfoy too. He refused to identify us that day. The day when the snatchers dragged us to Malfoy Manor.” He glanced at her to gage her reaction but she only nodded for him to continue. “Then his mother lied to Voldemort. She saved my life, truly. I can’t imagine what it had been like, having him living in their home. It’s obvious that they had dealt with their fair share of terror and trauma. I don’t doubt Narcissa and Draco were both power hungry, prejudiced, and downright ruthless at times. But I don’t think they were ever evil. Lucius is different story.” 

They turned down the hall leading to the Hospital Wing and went a few paces in silence before Harry spoke again.

“He’s so angry.” She knew he wasn’t talking about the Malfoys any more. “Even Molly can’t handle it. She turned him out a few weeks ago and he’s been staying at the Leaky Cauldron. He really needs help but I don’t know how to convince him.”

“I don’t know either Harry. I’ve tried to get him in to see a healer at St. Mungos. He wouldn’t cooperate with them so it felt like a waste of time. I tried dealing with it myself but I just kept giving in until I felt like a doormat.” They paused at the doorway. “I can’t be his keeper any more Harry. I would tell him as much but you know as well as I do he hasn’t spoken to me in months. Not a single letter or floo call.” Her voice caught in her throat and tears stung her eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I hadn’t realized how cornered you felt.” 

“What happened here?! Do you know what time it is?!” Madam Pomfrey came barrelling down the ward. “Lay him here.” She pointed at an empty hospital bed and Hermione did as she was told. “What happened here?”

Hermione immediately began scrambling for some alternate version of events to tell. 

Harry spoke first though. “His temper got out of control and a friend stopped him before he could do any real damage.” The truth sent a stab into Hermione’s gut. Why had she wanted to lie? 

“Well your friend did quite the number on him. Broken jaw and a concussion from what I can see. You sure he didn’t stumble into the womping willow?” The witch started fluttering about the bed, tending to their friend. “He’ll not be awake until tomorrow at the earliest. Why don’t the two of you run along. Get some rest, Ms Granger, you look like the walking dead.” 

They acquiesced in the face of the woman who’d mended their wounds for nearly a decade. The walk back to Gryffindor Tower went quickly. When they walked through to portrait hole, Hermione immediately found herself searching the common room. All she found was a fireplace full of embers. 

“Hermione.” Harry spoke from behind her. “I don’t really want to pry... but Neville. He seems really protective of you. Draco did as well.” Harry brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yes. Neville was our neighbour when we still shared that cottage in Hogsmead. The walls were quite thin and he heard a lot of...” Hermione trailed off. 

“I only mention it because... Ron left you Hermione. If you’ve... moved on... you can tell me.” He met her eyes then. There was a sincerity there. She fell forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I haven’t moved on. I haven’t even considered that we’re over. We are though. It’s too obvious now.” She shifted and pulled her arms into her chest. She let him wrap his arms around her and pull her into a bear hug. Tears started to fall. “You’re my best friend Harry. You’re my brother. I’ve been so terrified that you didn’t see what he was becoming. I’ve been so scared that you see my side. Not that you ever have to choose between us. Just that your understanding is so...” she sobbed in earnest now and Harry started petting her curls. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything before. I love you ‘Mione. I’ll always be here for you.” He kissed the top of her head. They stood there for what felt like ages. He let her cry on his shoulder while he held her tight to his chest. 

When she finally took a breath, he rubbed her upper arms as she pulled away. “When he wakes up tomorrow I’ll take him back to Grimmauld Place. He’s only feeding his bad habits at the Leaky.” 

Hermione nodded and cleared her throat. “I’d like to write a letter and send it with you. Could you give it to him when you get home?” 

“Of course.” He gave her arm one last squeeze. “I’ve got to find a pillow for my head before it explodes. Will you be alright?” 

“Yes I’ll be okay. I think I might lay by the fire for a bit.” With a wave of her wand, the fire sprang to life in the hearth. She grabbed a squishy pillow off of a chair. Harry grabbed her a blanket from the back of one of the couches. She stretched out on the plush rug and grinned as he tucked the blanket in around her. 

“Snug as a bug in rug.” Harry poked her ribs, eliciting a hearty laugh. 

“Goodnight ‘Mione” 

“Night Harry.” She turned on her side and stared at the flames. Her body sank, the tension unwinding from her spine. She’d spent nearly a year on the wooden bunks of their tent. Now her four-poster was just too soft. She’d cast a charm to make it more firm but the floor was so solid. It never dipped or sank making her head spin and breath catch. Her lids were growing heavy when she heard a familiar shuffle and groan behind her. She felt the long form stretch then turn to face her. 

They didn’t say anything. He usually slept on the couch when she slept on the floor but tonight she was glad he’d joined her. She rolled over. She didn’t look up at his face. She didn’t want to talk anymore. Had he been awake all this time? Had he heard her conversation with Harry? 

Those were questions for tomorrow. Tonight she just lifted the blanket to allow his legs to join hers before she curled them up. Scooting closer she allowed his body to cacoon her. His arms went around her and pulled her into a ball against his chest. When did he become her protector? She noted that she’d never really answered Harry when he’d asked before. Right now it didn’t matter. Right now she was just grateful for the warmth of Neville Longbottom.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Ron, _

_ By the time you read this, you’ll be back at Grimmauld place with Harry and your sister. This is also the last letter I’ll be sending for a while.  _

_ Please let them help you. Please open up. Let anyone in Ron. You can’t keep all of this anger and resentment bottled up. It’s too heavy of a burden. I’m not trying to scold or lecture you. I’m only trying to say how I feel.  _

_ I want so badly to be able to fix this for you but this isn’t just some Transfiguration paper that I can write you “notes” for.Only you really know your own heart and only you can fix your own mind. I can’t do it for you. _

_ Since you left in January I’ve been holding my breath. I’ve been waiting for you to burst back into my life. I’ve been hanging on by a thread waiting for you to show up apologising and professing you’re love. I’ve been waiting for us to come together, to hold each other and whisper ‘I’m sorry’s’ in each other’s ears. That won’t happen though, will it? And it’s not because you don’t feel those things or want those things too. Maybe you do. But there’s a wall of rage that you’ve put up between you and everything else you could possibly feel.  _

_ I’m not a sledgehammer. For my own good I have to stop trying to beat that wall down. That is a job only you can do and you need real HELP to do it.  _

_ I wish you all the best. I’ll always love you. I just can’t wait for you anymore.  _

_ With all my heart,  _

_ Hermione _

~~~ 

Harry left the next morning after they all had breakfast in the common room, letter in tow. He didn’t mention finding Hermione and Neville curled up together by the fire place. He didn’t feel the need. 

“You’ll write if you need anything?” Harry pulled her into a bear hug at the portrait hole.

“Of course.” She murmured into his sweater. He smelled like cedar. It reminded her of her dad; warm and loving.

Harry kept his word. He whisked Ron away as soon as he could. Hermione had watched them walk down the lane towards Hogsmead, hidden at the top of a stairwell with a small porthole. Perfect for views ones best friends recede into the distance. She’d stayed hidden there for the rest of the afternoon, trying to quell the sobs that wracked her body. A dam broke and she couldn’t quite piece it together. 

Finally dragging herself up off the stone steps, she shook off the dull ache in her lower back. Halfway through the Great Hall, a hand caught her forearm. She winced at the feeling of a cold palm against the knarled scar on her forearm. Turning to met Draco’s eyes, she tried to smooth her hair, a practice in futility. God she must look like a mess. 

“How can I help Granger?” Draco pulled his hands out of his pockets to reach forward. He looked at her face in earnest as he wiped his thump across her cheek, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. 

Her spine stiffened at first when he touched her. They’d become friends in the last few weeks but this was the closest they’d physically been. In that moment, the way he doted on her made her heart clench. 

Hermione pressed her palms into her eye sockets. “No, no, no, don’t be kind. I’ll start crying again.” 

He shuffled his feet a few paces back before a grin crept across his face. “Your hair looks like a rats nest and your face looks like you fought off a blast ended skrewt.” She met his stare and matched his grin. 

“Yeah well you look like you fell into a vat of Sleek Easy. Is your hair as crunchy as it looks?” She shrivelled her nose and pretended to cringe away from him.

He leaned forward and whispered“You spend a lot of time thinking about what my hair would feel like Granger?” 

A tingle ran down her spine at the feel of his breath against the shell of her ear. Shoving him away, she feigned a gagging noise. “Oh you wish Malfoy.” 

They broke into a fit of giggles and he led her up to the table, pulling out her usual chair. She couldn’t help but glance at Nevilles empty space. 

“Have you seen Nev today?” She wondered at her companion. They had awkwardly untangled that morning on the hearth and Neville had scrambled up to the boys dorm. She hadn’t seen him since. 

“I thought I saw him pushing a wheel barrow around out by the green houses. Why he doesn’t use a wand to move all that dirt around is beyond me... “ his voice trailed off. Hermione tried very hard not to imagine Neville in one of his white tees, his arms stretching the sleeves, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

“Hermione... ‘Mione!” Draco raised his voice just a little. “What about that candle stick is so fascinating Granger?” She’d been staring into the middle distance, through the candelabra on the table. 

“Huh? What? I’m sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying?” 

“I was only saying I was confounded by Nevilles insistence on using brute force to shove a bit of mud around.” He glanced at her. “Until I saw him take his shirt off the other day.”

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice. She remembered the winter morning when she’d woken up to a shirtless Neville. It was a hard image to shake. 

Draco gasped beside her. “Oh! That’s got you choked up has it!? Do my eyes deceive me our does our Golden Girl fancy the gardener?” He was leaning into her now. 

“I don’t... I... just... oh shove off Draco!” She shoved all those feeling welling up down to the pit of stomach. “I don’t have the bandwidth to fancy anyone right now.” The corners of her mouth turned down at the thought of the sight of Harry and Ron walking away from the castle.

“Hey. Don’t crawl back into that head of yours eh?” He nudged her side. “Oh!! I’m actually meant to ask for your help!” He lit up in way she didn’t recognize. “Slughorn wanted me to ask if you can lend your hands for a brew we’ll be started this weekend. He seems eager to have you help. Says it would be a shame not to include the Brightest Witch of Our Age in some of our work.” He waved his hand in the air like her monicker was up in lights. 

“Absolutely! What are you working on?” 

“Wolfsbane.” He replied. “There was a heavy increase in demand after the war. Greyback was left unchecked and...” his voice was coming out gravelly. “Anyways, Slughorn is one of the few potion master left in country so he offered to brew for St. Mungos a bit.” 

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. “Well I’d love to help.” She turned back to her lunch. “I’ve never made wolfsbane before. It’s reallycomplicated. It needs to be monitored quite closely.” That was all it took for her to start in on a rant about the potions components, brewing schedules, and moon phase calendars. Draco studied the woman’s face. He watched her enthusiasm brighten her features struggling to hide his amusement. 

“What’s got her on a tear?” The pair jerked upright at the new voice. Neville had approached while they were unaware. Hermione’s jaw dropped for only a second before she snapped it closed. Neville was wearing those sweats again. The black ones that hung low on his hip bones matched with a pain of plain black trainers. He wore a grey t- shirt, the hem of which barely met the top of his pants and strained just a tad over the mans muscular chest. He had a small white towel wrapped around his neck that he was still rubbing over his wet hair. He smelled freshly showered. It was all quite intoxicating. Hermione dared a glance at Draco who was shifting his gaze back to her and lifting his eyebrows. She felt a blush creep up her neck under his gaze. 

“We’re starting a round of wolfsbane this weekend and Hermione was just reciting our textbook on the matter.” Draco looked up to see Neville staring quizzically at the witch now. “Careful there Nev. Keep walking around like that and watching you push that dirt around will be the new past time of girls from first year to seventh. You’ll be the poster boy for house unity.”

“Are you trying to flirt with me Draco?” Neville laughed heartily and ran a hand through his hair. A move that made Hermione’s eyes glaze over a bit. 

Draco poked her ribs. “Hermione. You’re going stare a hole through his chest.” He muttered under his breath so the other man couldn’t hear his snickering. 

She shot Draco a scolding look. “That’s enough out of you.” She hissed back. 

Neville moved around the end of the table and collapsed in the chair beside her. She avoided eye contact but he grinned and cocked a brow at Draco. The three of them turned their attention to their plates.

“Well, Hermione if you don’t mind joining me in the dungeons after lunch. Oh, I hope you don’t mind me not inviting you along Nev.” Draco leaned his chair back on two legs to grin at Neville. “But I’ve seen the way you handle a cauldron and I’d rather not.” He chuckled and brought a hand down on the back of Hermione’s chair to stabilise his balancing act. 

Neville squinted at the contact between the two and turned away, his brows furrowed. “No worries. Library.” He said around bites of bread. 

Hermione, who hadn’t wholly been paying attention, heard the man on her lefts snark and swung out a hand to smack playfully at Draco’s chest. The small thump was enough to cause the blonde to loose his balance. His chair fell backwards. His mouth opened in a yell but before the sound came, he felt his chair stop like it had hit a rubber ball. It bounced back into an upright position. Draco looked around for the caster of the spell. His eyes landed instead, onto Neville, who had turned his chair slightly. He had an eyebrow cocked and the tease of a grin on his face. His wand, however, was nowhere to be seen. 

Draco cocked a brow at the other mans wandless magic. “Impressive. But your still not invited to our potions club.” He grinned mischievously.

“What are you on about? Of course he’s invited. He’ll be the one growing the monkshood. We’ll need his input on the schedule. Although we really should get started today, just gathering supplies and the lot.” She turned squarely towards Neville. “I suppose we don’t need you for that Nev, if your busy.” She shrugged. 

Neville studied her face for a moment before answering. “Nah. You lot go on. I’ve got to get to work on greenhouse 4 this afternoon.” At this he pushed his chair back. “Ya know Draco, I’m done... what did you call it? Pushing dirt around for the day, but you’re welcome to come watch tomorrow. Or help. Maybe you’ll get a bit of sun & not look so much like a vampire.” Neville pushed his chair gently into the table and made a dramatic hissing noise, hooking his fingers at his mouth like fangs. 

Draco rolled his eyes and Neville laughed as he walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione worked to tear her eyes off of the receding back of the man. 

Not long after, the pair of them made their way down to the dungeons. Draco led Hermione to his work space. 

“Slughorn and I have converted a few of these classrooms.” He waved at a row of doors that glimmered slight as they passed them. “They’re all warded so I can only go in with him.” Draco had an edge to his voice when he said that. 

“He doesn’t trust you yet.” She said. She understood her potion masters hesitancy but she also shared a pang if resentment at the sentiment. 

“We’re getting along. And he’s startedallowing me access to his notes and his schedule so I can help him plan and set up.” Draco shoved open a wooden door to their usual potions classroom. 

“His quarters are relatively close to here so this is the room we’ll use for the Wolfsbane. Today we’ll just get the cauldrons set up and start working on the brewing schedule.”

They started working in unison. They stacked all the chairs in the corner and lined all the tables up into three long rows to make mass brewing easier. They scourgified the walls and cleaned the surfaces of dust. Hermione started cleaning the window that sat above Slughorns desk. The window would be large enough to let in a fair bit of moonlight, despite it just barely peeking above ground level. She climbed up on the desk to reach the top of the window frame. 

“Forget your wand?” Draco’s voice rang out behind her.

“I suppose I just like doing the windows myself. I always did the windows at home.” Hermione’s voice caught on that last bit. Her hand stopped. Draco looked startled when she she swiftly jumped off the desk and landed nimbly on the floor. The sight of her fluttering skirt hem obscured by her hands smoothing down the edges. She quickly pulled out her wand and muttered a charm, siphoning the grime off the glass.

“I didn’t mean to make you stop.” Draco furrowed his brow at her. “I didn’t mean-“  He pinched his eyes closed and shook himself again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I was just curious.” 

“No. It’s just... my mum and dad and I, every Sunday we’d turn on the radio and clean house together. We did the little bits through out the week but I was always on window duty. Mum wouldn’t let Dad do it because he always left streaks.” Hermione stared down at the rag in her hand. “It’s a stupid thing to get sentimental about.” She huffed. 

“It’s not.” Draco responded firmly. “Where are they? Your parents I mean. They’re muggles. Did they know about the war?” 

Hermione shook her head. She came around the desk and leaned against the edge, facing Malfoy full on now. Her fingers where working at a loose thread in the rag. She tossed it onto the desk with a huff. “Before Harry, Ron, and I went off looking for the Horcruxes I erased myself from their memory. I gave them the urge to move to Australia. I made sure that if anyone went looking for me, they wouldn’t be able to stumble upon them. They’re not magical. They would have been sitting ducks.” Hermione twisted toward the broom closet full of cauldrons. She hefted one up and set it on the table before continuing. “Anyways, I found them but I wasn’t able to completely restore their memories. It’s like I’m in there but my face is blank. And then they know me but they think I’m just an official for the Ministry. It’s all just a lot.” She heaved a second cauldron onto the table. 

Draco silently joined her. The worked that way in silence for a while before he took a deep breath. “My mother burned the manor down.” He said in nearly a whisper. Hermione froze, still gripping the edges of the cauldron she’d placed on the next table over. “It was actually the day after my dads trial. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban. My mother sent me out to fetch some shopping. I came back and she was at the gate watching it burn. The aurors arrived pretty quickly after that. We were under house arrest at the time. They nearly threw us in Azkaban but she’d already sent a letter to McGonagall.” Hermione’s jaw dropped. 

“She actually arrived at the same time as the aurors. She was there to argue on  our behalf. ” He stressed those last words as he hoisted himself up onto one of the desks, letting his arm rest on the edge of a cauldron and his feet brush lightly against the floor. Hermione moved over to the opposite desk and mirrored his perch. 

“We still owned a flat in London. Apparently my mother sent most of our personal things to the flat ahead of time... before the ‘accident’.” He sarcastically put air quotes around the word  accident.  “The aurors looked over the house and didn’t find any evidence that my mother had done it on purpose. So they searched the new flat. We were held at the ministry for two days. I was so angry at her for risking my freedom.” He pressed a palm into his eyes in turn. “Eventually they agreed that we could serve our house arrest at the flat instead. That was when McGonagall brought up the idea of me staying here until term started.” Draco waved his hand around at the dungeon. “My mother didn’t want me to leave but... I needed space. Space from her. I’m grateful to her. She did so much to protect me while the Dark Lord...” Hermione flinched at the reverent title. 

“Voldemort” Draco corrected. “lived in our house. It was just hard being caged in with her. So when McGonagall brought up staying here, I agreed. The ministry didn’t approve at first. The Vow was their idea.” Hermione turned and met Draco’s gaze. His voice lowered to nearly a whisper “McGonagall really helped me out there as well. The Vow they wanted me to take surely would have killed me. She convinced them to let her write it. She even let my mum and I help a little with the wording. It took two months to get it all sorted.” 

“I can’t say I wasn’t surprised to see you back here.” Hermione couldn’t think of what else to say. 

“I’m on house arrest as well so this was really the only other place I’m  allowed to go until the end of school. Like I said, I needed space. And I needed to feel...needed? Helpful? Repentant?” Dracos words hung in the air.

“I was glad when I read that the manor was gone. I didn’t think about how you’d feel about it.” Her finger started to trace the edges of the letters on her arm, sending tingles up her nerve endings. “Are you alright?” 

Draco nodded and took a ragged breath before continuing. “I know I apologised before at my trial but about that night...” he turned and looked straight at her arm. She instinctively closed her hand around the scar. Her hand wasn’t wide enough. The ends of the puckered, red letters were still visible on either side of her hand. He made eye contact with her then. “I’m sorry Hermione.” He got off the table. She slid off as well. Just as she thought to turn away, Malfoy took another deep breath and got down on his knees. He leaned back on his heals to look up at her. They were several feet apart but this felt intensely intimate. 

She stared at him in shock but he continued. 

“I’m sorry I was a bully.” She tried to wave his words away but he continued. “No, please let me... I’m so sorry for all the insults and all the times I tried to make you feel small. Because that’s what it was. I was so blinded by prejudice that when you proved yourself to be powerful over and over I did everything I could to make you feel small. I did and said vulgar things. I know I can’t change any of it but I hope you know that I’ve come to genuinely value your friendship. Of all the things I regret in my life, the thing I regret the most was not helping you that night.” He looked back at her arm again. “I should have done something, anything. I knew if I stepped in, then my mother would have been next under the knife. Sister or not, Bellatrix loved to use us against one another.” Draco’s face fell and choked on a sob. Hermione fell to her knees to join him on the floor. She pulled him into a hug. 

“You did help me Draco. You helped us. You didn’t identify us when you could have. You didn’t try to stop us when we escaped. We saw you lower your wand. We thought you were throwing curses but you weren’t. We saw you throw that protego before Harry disarmed you.” She continued to squeeze the man. He tried to shake his head against her shoulder. “No. It’s my turn now and you’ll listen. We didn’t notice in the moment but the second we realized you hadn’t been fighting us, we almost came back for you. Ron didn’t see it but Harry and I did. Luna even told us about you sneaking chocolate down to the dungeon once and getting a beating for it.” Draco was sobbing now. “You were a prisoner Draco.” 

He pushed her away then. “Don’t you dare pity me. I was a coward.” His face was red and tears had streaked the dirt that had accumulated while they cleaned. She grabbed his hands and held them in hers. 

“You were certainly the product of generations of spite and prejudice. I don’t think there are enough words to express what a loathsome prat you were before the war. Your father was a cruel man who had a direct hand in bringing Voldemort to power. You can argue the fact all you want but as it stands: You. Were. A. Child.” She annunciated each word before continuing. “We’re barely more than children now, Draco.” She intertwined her fingers with his and he dropped his gaze to their interwoven hands. “You’re not a coward. You were a child surviving the tyrannical rule of a madman. And your struggle to survive was punctuated with small acts of bravery that literally saved lives. The fact that you were afraid all the while makes you no more a coward than it does me.” 

His head snapped up to protest. “Shut it before you even start.” She gave him a warning look. 

They sat there in the floor holding hands like that for a long while before they heard Slughorn humming out of key and drawing nearer to the open classroom door. They stood quickly, both of them groaning at the stiffness of their limbs from sitting on the hard stone floor. They pulled their hands away and turned to busy themselves once more with pulling cauldrons out of the closet. 

“Oh hullo you two! Ms. Granger! I see Mr. Malfoy recruited you as instructed!” Professor Slughorns jovial greeting distracted the two from the heavier conversation. “Let’s start pulling ingredients from the store room shall we.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The purpose of this Fic is to write scenes & situations I’ve never written before and that includes romance/sexuality. This chapter isn’t overly sexual, there are some instances of innuendo so yeah. 
> 
> I’d love any constructive criticism you might have but this is the first writing over shared outside of a college classroom setting so maybe be gentle on my ego? Anyways, hope you’re enjoying the story. :) 
> 
> \- Sqweezle

Hermione woke up on the floor of the Gryffindor common room once more. Neville was on the floor next to her and Draco had slept on the sofa a few feet away. They’d spent the week knee deep in potion ingredients and brew schedules. Last night they’d taken their dinner amongst the red and gold. They’d fallen asleep surrounded by parchments, textbooks, and ink wells. 

Hermione was the first to stir and she took a moment to look to either side. The blond mans face was buried into the red cushion. 

They had spoken about their tear filled conversation briefly. They had agreed to keep each others confessions to themselves. Only a few people knew about Hermione’s parents. Tampering with the memories of others was a serious matter. As was arson. Draco admitted that he hadn’t had a friend to share his burdens with in a long while. 

Now, his face was relaxed and he was snoring softly in the warmth of the lions den. 

Hermione turned to look at Neville. His shirt had lifted halfway up his back in his sleep. He was lying on his stomach, faced away from her, both arms folded underneath his head. She could see the muscles stretch across his back with his deep, even breaths. His skin was a deep tan, intermittently marked with lines of silver scar tissue. She had deduced where most of them were from. The reign of the Carrows was short lived but it left its literal mark on nearly the entire student body. 

Since the war the Daily Profit newspaper had been including what they called Wartime Perspectives. The WP was a column composed of letters written by readers about their experiences in the war. They were usually anonymous but they occasionally had signed letters as well. Hermione clipped them all out and kept them in a shoe box upstairs. It had been Molly Weasleys idea, as a way to allow everyone’s stories to be heard. They actually hired her on part time to help introduce the concept and then sort through the onslaught of mail. They’d received so many letters, they had filled multiple pages of the paper for months. Eventually they limited the WP to just a half of a second page spread but Molly had confided that they were only 2/3rds of the way through the letters and there was still a smaller trickle of them being sent in every day. 

She’d said in her initial article “War tears your heart up. You have to paste it back together and whether you know it or not there may be someone out there who uniquely understands you. At best, this is an opportunity to bring people together, tell their stories, and allow them to heal. At worst, it will serve as a wide spread cautionary tale.” Hermione knew from some of the letters that the Carrows like to use curses that left scars that may never heal. 

Hermione’s thoughts had drifted to the stories. She’d read about shackles holding the writer in place while Alecto Carrow whipped them with a long strand of red light that simultaneously cut and burned their flesh. A shiver ran up Hermione’s spine. She didn’t realise she’d reached a hand out and started tracing the silver lines on Nevs back with her palm. That was until she saw his hips jut forward slightly and away from her grasp. His spine stiffened. His arms had tightened and he... moaned? 

His hips moved again, eliciting another moan from under his arms. “‘Mione.” His voice was muffled but she had definitely heard he name. His hips thrusted against the carpet again. Another moan. Something stirred in the pit of her stomach that had been silent for a long long while. Warmth pooled between her legs. A blush crawled up to her cheeks from her chest. Was he..? 

“If I open my eyes and you two are shagging I will wretch right here on your stupid sofa.” 

Hermione froze at the sound of Draco’s voice behind her. She didn’t know what to do. She let her hand move slowly to the floor. Nevilles entire body froze as well. He slowly lifted his head. 

“What mate?” Nevilles face was flush and his voice was an octave deeper than usual. His eyes were screwed tight as he ran a hand over his stubbly chin. 

Gods. His voice made her chest tighten. Hermione felt like she’d done a shot of fire whiskey. The room spun for a moment so she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. 

Draco opened his eyes. “Oh.” The pair were a foot apart. “You were moaning ya wanker.” Draco moved to sit. He kept his voice quiet as he eyed the witch between them. “MUST have been a nightmare to make you make noises like THAT.” Draco was just trying to rile him up and it was working judging by the bright shade of red blossoming on the back of Nevilles neck. 

“Bloody hell.” Neville muttered. He chanced a look in Hermione’s direction. She was still, her eyes closed and her breathing even. He could have sworn he’d felt her cold hands running up his back. It must have been a dream but there was no telling that to the hardening bulge in his trousers. 

He had to make his exit sooner or later. Cautioning another glance at the seemingly sleeping witch, he slowly pressed himself up from the floor. He rose to his feet as quietly as he could, not taking his eyes off Hermione. He let out a breath when he’d managed to take a few steps away. 

“Merlins beard Nev.” Dracos face wore a shocked expression and Neville grimaced when he followed his gaze. “You know they never found that snakes body when you chopped off its head. Looks like we found where you’ve been hiding it.” Draco broke out into a fit of giggles. Neville groaned. 

“Shove OFF Malfoy.” He turned toward the boys dorm. “I’m grabbing a shower.” 

“Better make it a cold one mate.” Draco was clutching his sides in his fit of laughter. 

Neville continued his retreat and the the boys dormitory door closed with a thud. 

Hermione rolled over onto her back, trying to cover her blush-splotched face. 

Draco chuckled. “I knew you were awake.” Hermione peeked over her arms to scowl at him. “Why don’t you just jump his bones and get it over with.” 

Hermione threw her arms down and twisted up into a sitting position to look at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Hush it.” She hissed at him. He snickered in response. 

“You can’t keep your eyes off him. He may be too thick to notice you ogling him at all hours of the day but I’m not blind. You fancy him. And apparently...” Draco motioned to mass of blankets left where Neville had previously been sleeping. “He fancies you quite a bit as well.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. 

A thought struck her and she lept at the opportunity to drag the attention away from herself. “Draco... are you gay?” She furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side. “You seem to be paying just as much attention to Neville as I am.” 

“Granger.” Dracos voice was low and gravelly. He leaned forward placing his elbows in his knees. His hair fell forward into his eyes. “I’m not exclusively anything. I know a fit person when I see one. Male. Female. Human... Otherwise.” He added and flashed a mischievous grin. 

Hermione’s eyes widened and she felt her skin get hot. “You know what? I don’t want to know any more than that.” She put her hands up in surrender and Draco laughed again. 

“I’m off Hermione. I need a shower and a change before my day starts.” Draco stood and stretched as his laughter died down. He was still chuckling a little as he walked out of the portrait hole, leaving Hermione alone. She quickly scrambled toward the girls dormitory. She wanted to wash away the embarrassment of the morning. 

~~ 

The summer flew by. There was no further mention of who fancied who. Not out loud anyway. Draco continued to give Hermione meaningful looks when he caught her staring at Neville. They successfully brewed two rounds of Wolfsbane over the two month span alongside Slughorn and Sprout. They’d had a relatively uneventful summer otherwise. So when the three of them were summoned to the Headmistresses office a week and half before start of term they were perplexed. 

The three of them stood outside Minerva’s office waiting for a response to their knock. The door swung open to reveal a small group of people sitting at a round table across from McGonagall. 

Theo Nott, Blaise Zabinni, Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan, and the Patil twins all turned to look at the ragtag trio. 

“Ah! Join us you three.” Minerva motioned towards the empty chairs to her right. 

“Oh. I’m so sorry Professor. Are we late?” Hermione apologized from the door. 

“No, no, right on time.” She motioned for them to enter. They moved across the room and quickly sat with their peers. Hermione noticed a giant black lab on the other side of Seamus, curled up by his feet, but didn’t say anything. 

“I’ve gathered the nine of you because I’d like to discuss the housing situation.” McGonagall cleared her throat before beginning. “When I originally made the offer, for those whose 7th year had been interrupted by the war, to return to redo their NEWTS I had imagined that they would simply live in their house dormitories. However, it has come to my attention that this will not be possible.” 

Hermione gave the older woman a quizzical look before looking at the faces of the other people in her year. 

“Parvatti and Padma Patil wish not to be separated. Miss Abbot and Mister Zabini also refuse to be separated.” Hermione couldn’t contain the confusion on her face as she looked at the couple, whom she now realized were sitting extremely close together. “We also have to consider Mr. Finnigans new familiar who may pose an issue being housed in the Gryffindor tower. Dogs are not typical companions. I’m afraid she may attract unwanted attention from the other familiars but his dog provides a vital service.” As if on cue, Seamus’ leg began jiggling as if he was antsy to leave. The dog simply stood and put her head in Seamus’ lap. His leg stopped bouncing and he took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with his peers. 

“Furthermore, I believe I am correct in my understanding that it has been some time since Mr. Malfoy slept in his Slytherin dorm.” She glanced at the three of them. Hermione had to admit, Draco crashed on the Gryffindor sofa more often than not but not every night. Where else was he sleeping? She turned to ask but stopped at the sight of a blush creeping up his neck. 

The headmistress didn’t wait for a response. “I think after all you lot have endured, it would be wise for you all to stick together. So, after some brainstorming, Rosemerta has agreed to lend us one of her larger cabins.”

“Is this all of us?” Neville asked, looking around the table. “Is this everyone who plans on coming back?” 

“Dean might join us. It’s unlikely though.” Seamus’ Irish brogue was low and curt. 

“Yes, Mr. Longbottom. This will be all. As I was saying, we’ve enlarged a cabin by the lake. That will serve as your dormitories this year. Term hasn’t technically started but you all are welcome to get settled in the cabin early. This is a new and hopefully one time practice so if there are any kinks then I expect you to let me know.” 

The whole group simply nodded and murmured their agreement around the table. 

“Shall we all go see it then? The cottage I mean.” This time Parvati had spoken up. Another round of nods in agreement. 

And so they all filed down the staircase and out of the castle toward the lake. There, right at the end of the cliffside, just before the grounds sloped down toward the water was a tall cottage with smoke billowing out of the stack. It didn’t look like the cookie cutter cottages they’d stayed in during reconstruction. This one looked like it was two stories tall. It looked more like the log cabins Hermione stayed in with her parents when they went skiing in the mountains. It looked cozy. 

Minerva reached the door first and held it open while they all piled in. They were greeted by a large living area to the left of the front door. The Hogwarts crest hung above the fireplace, which was surrounded by over stuffed furniture made of a deep purple velvet. There was a row of hooks for their coats and scarves by the door. One wall was lined with small circular desks like the ones in the library. To the right of the entry was a small kitchen and a dining room. Hermione noticed a few muggle appliances. She wondered for a moment who else might know how to use them. 

“Straight up the stairs you’ll find multiple rooms. Down the hall is a girls lavatory as well as a boys lavatory.” She pointed straight across from the front door. There was dimly lit hallway with two doors on one side and a set of stairs lining the wall on the other. “I’m told that once you’ve settled on who will bunk together and who will bunk alone, the cottage will provide the right number of rooms upstairs. The front door is also charmed to only allow people in if they’ve been invited.” 

She looked at the group expectantly. “We’ll be together.” The Patil twins said in unison.  
“I’d like to bunk alone.” Seamus said.  
“Me as well.” Said Theo.  
“We’re together.” Blaise gave Hannah’s hand a squeeze.  
“We should have a room open in case Dean shows up.” Hermione added.  
Another murmur of agreement. Then the group was looking at the three of them.  
“Draco, wanna double up?” Neville looked at his blonde companion with a shrug.  
“Sure. Fine with me.” Draco tried to seem nonchalant but there was an edge of relief in his voice.  
“I can bunk alone.” Hermione eyed the fire place and imagined she’d sleep there most nights.

“That settles it then. I’ll leave you to it. We’ll still expect you up at the castle for the start of term feast, otherwise you can take your meals here or in the great hall. I’ll set appointments with each of you after start of term to go over your class schedules. And with that I bid you good evening.” 

The headmistress turned and left the cottage. As soon as the door clicked shut, Theo rounded on Blaise. 

“Since when were you shacked up with a Hufflepuff?” His tone had an accusatory edge. 

“Excuse me?! I’m right here arsehole.” Hannah had shoved herself in between Theo and Blaise. Nott looked taken aback by the brazen response.

“We met at St. Mungos mate. And I’m not just with her. She’s my wife so watch your tone.” Zabini’s voice came out in a growl. 

She was certain they’d all read Blaise’s WP letter. He’d signed his name. He was one of the people that described the tortured they’d all endured at Hogwarts. 

Zabini had written about his nightmares and how there was a pain that lingered in his hip where Amycus hit him repeatedly with a Cruciatus curse. He also advocated for seeking help at St. Mungos. It was what spurred Hermione to try and convince Ron to go. If it weren’t for his second letter about Hogwarts finally feeling safe again after reconstruction, Hermione was certain no one would send their children back here again. 

Hermione watched Seamus stuff his hands in his pocket. “C’mom Tilly.” He muttered to the dog and they both made their way up the stairs. 

“You got married?” Theo looked more hurt than anything. 

“Once we found each other, we didn’t want to be split up. Hannah’s parents were hardly happy with the match.” Blaise moved forward and grabbed Theo’s shoulders. “I genuinely like wanted to ask you to stand up with me but there just wasn’t time. We just couldn’t wait.” Theo pulled the man into a hug. 

“So long as neither of you are imperioused or something.” He grumbled. 

They stood embraced for several moments. Theo finally pulled away and cleared his throat. “Alright alright. Don’t we all have some unpacking to do?” 

The small crowd dispersed. Some headed upstairs, some to the loo. Hermione set about making a pot of tea. She imagined that they could all use a pick me up. Neville leaned back against the counter top so as to face Hermione while she busied her hands. 

“How are you?” He asked softly. His head tilted slightly so he could see her expression. 

“I’m surprised. I’m feeling tired all of a sudden.” Hermione let out a long, slow breath. “But overall I think I’m okay.” 

“You know, I don’t know what I’ll do, falling asleep to Dracos snoring. I’ve gotten so use to falling asleep on the floor next to you.” 

Hermione’s hands stilled. It was shocking to hear her own feelings put into words at her like that. “I know the feeling.” She looked up and met his gaze. “I suppose I should get used to sleeping alone again anyhow.” She tried to sound nonchalant despite the cold that settled into her core. 

Though they fell asleep every night, she’d usually woken up alone since that morning. She would roll over in search of his familiar heat, only to be met by the prone figure of Draco Malfoy curled up on their Gryffindor crimson velvet sofa. She turned back to catch him watching her, his gaze unwavering. 

“I like having my own space but... maybe we’ll have to sneak down here to fireplace sometime.” She let her voice trail off. “I should unpack though.” She turned to take the stairs before he had a chance to respond. 

Up on the second floor Hermione was greeted by a hallway lined with doors on either side of different shapes and colours. The first on her right was a plain wooden door that resembled the other doors in the cottage. However it had no handle so Hermione shrugged. The one on her left was wide and rounded. It was bright red and covered in pink flowers that seemed to bloom across the wood. Thorns sprouted along the stems, their points glinting in the light of the hall. She just watched them grow and shrink for a bit before it swing open and Padma stepped out. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed as the two women nearly collided.

“I’m sorry! I was watching your door. It’s beautiful.” 

“Nonsense Hermione. I was in my head as well. It IS lovely isn’t it? Parvati is downstairs but when she’s in there are green flowers that join the pink ones. Have you found your room yet?”

“Oh no not yet.”

“Let me know when you do! I’d love to see it.” The girl gave her hand a squeeze before turning to head downstairs. “Later Hermione!” She called over her shoulder.

Hermione turned to resume her search. The next door was on her right. It had sharp corners. The surface was a deep emerald green and it looked smooth like metal instead of wood. At about eye level was a small receded rectangle that looked like it might slide open to look out into the hall. A small sound near the handle caught her attention and she looked down to see a small lion opening his mouth to let out a tiny roar as if to say ‘move it along.’ She heard the telling sound of a dog bark inside. 

Next was a tall, narrow blue door. This one had a stained glass window pane on the front. It depicted a dark, long haired mermaid swimming in circles around a pale, blonde merman that looked an awful lot like Theo. Curious. The glass was dense enough that she couldn’t see in but she wondered if he could see out. 

The door on her right was tall and narrow like the last one one her left. This one was a sea foam color. It also had a peephole and a knocker, unlike the others. Curled up around the peephole was a quietly snoozing snake. Underneath, a badger playfully batted at the knocker though unable to make it move. That must be Blaise and Hannah. 

Further still was a another tall door. This one went nearly all the way to the ceiling. It was rough and uneven. The wood knottted in some places and smooth in others. It looked as though vines rose up across the surface. In the middle of the door was a dragon that paced back and forth protectively. This was definitely Neville and Draco’s. 

Hermione walked further still and frowned at the blank wall. Maybe hers was the plain wooden door at the front of the hall? She spun on her heals and gasped. Next to Neville and Draco’s door was a portrait. More accurately, a regular sized painted door but the wood grain was impossibly smooth. It reminded her of the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room save for the iron door knob. It took a moment for her to realize that the picture was moving as well. The portrait was of a forest scene. A hippogriff sauntered into view and bit an apple off of a low hanging branch.

“Oh hello.” Hermione moved toward the painting. “You are lovely.” She bowed low. She held the pose while she looked up at the hippogriff. His feathers ruffled for a moment before his knee bent. He bowed deeply back at her. 

The portrait swung open to reveal a warm room. It was decked out in a lighter shade of red than the Gryffindor crimson but the parallel was uncanny. There was a large window spanning the right wall that overlooked the edge of the lake. She could see the small tide roll in and out against the rocks. She had long, deep sofa along nearly the entire left side of the room. It looked to be the width of a full sized bed. Hermione laughed and imagined Neville stretching out on it. It looked long enough to accommodate his long legs. She tried to brush away that train of thought. There was a dresser and a small desk as well as a large wooden wardrobe. Her trunk was already seated under the window. 

But the thing that grabbed her attention was that, squarely in the center of the wall opposite the door, she had a fireplace. It was small, only slightly larger than a brick oven but in front of it was a thick burgundy rug and an array of small pillows. She walked over and lowered herself down onto the floor. Her door swung shut behind her. The rug was soft. The pillows were plush and cool in contrast to the warmth that radiated from the crackling fire. She inhaled and nearly sobbed when the pillow she held smelled faintly of cedar.

It didn’t take long for her to shuffle her shoes off, letting them thud onto the floor and then pushing them away with her toes. She would have drifted off into a nap if it weren’t for the faint sound of someone calling her name. Begrudgingly, she pushed herself up off the floor. Her now solely socked feet padded against the wood. 

The deep oak of the door, which had previously been bare on her side, now shifted as she approached. A small window formed with panel of dark green glass. She leaned forward to look through it. There she found vexed Draco Malfoy on the other side.

“Oh hello there Draco. Having some trouble?” 

“Your bird won’t let me it. Have you added me to you chalkboard?” 

“My what?” Hermoine said, trying very hard not to laugh. 

“Inside you door. Look.” His voice was sharp. Frustrated. Hermione did as he said, backing up and looking on either side of her doorway before finding a small chalkboard.

‘hello, what is your name’ it read in small script at the top. 

“Is this safe?” She asked loudly. 

“Seems like it’s fairly simple. I studied my board for quite a while and couldn’t find any traces of dark magic.” Draco’s voice sounded muffled slightly like he spoke through clenched teeth.

At this response, she took up the chalk. ‘Hermione Jean Granger’ she wrote in plain lettering underneath. The dusty chalk seemed to sink into the green board. It looked as though Hermione’s name was painted there now.

Another message appeared beneath it. It read: ‘You may add the names of guests allowed to enter your room. They can be added and erased as you see fit.’ 

Ooooohhhh! Clever! Hermione thought for a moment before writing in small script:

Neville Longbottom  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter 

Before she turned back toward the door. 

“Well come in.” She waved him in. 

“So what gives? Why a hippogriff?” Draco said as he shuffled into the room, looking particularly disheveled. 

She closed the door behind him. “I mean there’s the Buckbeak connection of course. I love studying magical creatures. And while I hate to fly, it always felt safest on a hippogriff.” Hermione paused. 

“The other doors seemed more personal.” Draco was giving her that look. He hadn’t asked a question but he still expected an answer. 

Quizzically Entitled. That’s what she’d call that look. 

“Well, I feel safe with him guarding me. Hippogriffs are strong. They can be deadly. But they have integrity. They have a code of honour.” 

“My arse!” 

“Hey! You were asking for trouble third year! You were disrespectful and Buckbeak lashed out! Don’t you even start in on that can of worms!” Hermione was literally wagging her finger in Draco’s face. 

Draco couldn’t keep a straight face at that. “Oh alright. I’ll let it go for now. Now come, Mother Hen Neville says the teas getting cold.” And so the wandered down the stairs to find their friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I got sidetracked into a rabbit hole of reading fics and writing new stories I have no business starting.

Hermione’s year was set to be a busy one. She confessed to the headmistress that she still hadn’t put much thought into what she would do when she left school. Ultimately she had a packed class schedule. 

Neville would be joining her for Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco’s schedule was nearly identical to hers other than Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. Hermione felt the usual calm that came with a schedule. A plan. However, it didn’t take long for her usual nervousness to return once she’d remembered that with the start of term came crowded hallways and bustling meal times. She knew she could handle it but the witch had fallen in love with the serene summer she’d had in the castle. 

It had only been a short while but the inhabitants of the lakeside cottage had fallen into a peaceful cohabitation. McGonagall had gotten final word that Dean Thomas would not be joining them. Soon after she’d delivered the news, the plain, doorknob-less door at the top of their stairs transformed into dark purple wood with an ornate door nob. It had “For Guests” written in calligraphy across the front. 

The nine of them made a habit of taking their breakfasts together in the cottage. Hannah was the cook of the group and swore she enjoyed cooking for the lot. So long as the cubbards were full she could whip something up, she’d said. Blaise made a joke about what a miracle it was he didn’t weigh a ton. 

They’d all fallen into light conversation the morning of start of term. The train would arrive around 5pm and the lot of them were discussing what they might do with their last day with the castle to themselves. Hermione was the first to hear Tilly, Seamus’s dog, whine behind her. She turned, tuning out the laughter and chatter. Another whine issued from behind Seamus’ bedroom door. Hadn’t he just been at breakfast? Hermione got up and made quick work of the stairs. 

“Seamus are you alright?” She spoke softly at the edge of the door. 

Tilly barked and scratched the cold metal door in response. Hermione turned the knob and surprisingly felt that it had given way. She stumbled forward and took in the deep forest green colors that enveloped her. In the corner was a hammock like the ones they’d strung up the year before last in the Room of Requirement. Hermione’s eyes raked the rest of the room, following Tilly’s nervous pacing before they landed on Seamus’ lanky form. He was curled up into a fetal position and Hermione could see beads of sweat on the nape if his neck.

Slowly Hermione walked back to the edge of the stairs. Neville was already at the bottom, having watched her leave the table.

“Send Draco to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Quickly. He’s safe but he needs calming draught and Dreamless Sleep. Afterward, come stand by in case I need your bulk. Inform the rest that we need the hall for a bit if they don’t mind.” She relayed the instructions matter of a factor manner and quickly turned back to her fellow Gryffindor. 

She crouched down onto her knees. She pulled up her sleeves and placed both hands on her thighs. Having stayed at the Burrow for a few weeks after the war, she’d watched George have multiple panic attacks a day at the worst of it. After they’d started, Hermione did days of research on ways to help. The effect was different for everyone but Seamus looked so similar to George now that she’d proceed in the same manner. The remaining Weasley twin tended to have a temper when he’d gotten through the initial shock. Hence her muscle waiting at the door and her blatant show that she was unarmed. 

“Seamus, can you hear me?” Her voice was soft. She waited patiently, keeping her breath steady. It was a long while before she saw the man give a discernible nod. 

“Alright. We’ll take this as slow you you need. Did you hear the instructions I gave Neville?”

Another long pause and he shook his head ‘no’.

“I’ve sent someone to fetch Madam Pomfrey. She doesn’t have to come in but she’ll bring some potions to help calm you in case you don’t have any on hand.” She paused for a moment, waiting for a nod before she continued. “Take your time to answer but is there something in particular you need in this moment?” Seamus simply lifted his hand slightly to the black lab that had laid parallel to him on the carpet. Tilly immediately nuzzled his hand. He began to scratch her ears and shook his head ‘no.’

They stayed there for quite a while. He’d refused Pomfrey but she’d placed the potions at the doorway. When Hermione turned to see why she hadn’t entered, she saw Seamus’ chalkboard. He’d only written her name under approved guests. She didn’t think on it too long but they’d never been particularly close so it stuck out in the moment. 

Finally, after what felt like hours of silence, broken up by small, short reassurances, Seamus lifted himself off the carpet. Hermione didn’t speak. He rubbed his face with his hands, scratching slightly at the short beard he’d grown. His breath was shakey.

“Did she bring a calming draught?” His voice was hoarse and he said it more to the floor than at the witch. Hermoine silently handed him the vial of blue liquid. 

“I don’t keep it on hand. Didn’t want to form a habit.” 

“That’s good. There’s a small dose of Dreamless Sleep on your trunk as well if you need it. Is this your first panic attack since you’ve arrived?” 

Seamus nodded. “I went to St. Mungos for them over the summer. My appointments were always right after George Weasley.” He looked at her now then glanced at his chalkboard. “They’re getting fewer and father between though... I didn’t want you to feel like my baby sitter but he said you might be able to help if it got bad.” 

“No. I’m glad you trusted me Seamus. And I’m glad to hear that I’d helped George.”

“They got pretty bad for a while. Lost consciousness once. That’s when I found Tilly. Well... she found me. Just showed up. She dragged me back down the road to where my mum was stayin.” Seamus scratched the dogs ears lazily. He pointed to her collar. “If she barks a certain way, it alerts my mum that I’ve passed out. Short of that, I usually just ride them out.”

Hermione nodded. “That’s quite clever actually. It’s a wonder she found you.” After a beat she continued “Are you hungry at all?”

Seamus nodded fervently. “Famished.” He gave a bit a of a defeated grin. 

“It’s nearly lunch time. What do would you say to a spot of fish and chips?” Hermione stood and held her hand out. He took it firmly and she helped him off the floor. He immediately enveloped her in a tight hug. 

“Thanks Hermione.” 

They made their way out of the room. If they’d been walking any faster they would have tripped over Neville, who’s long legs were propped up across the top stair. He quickly snapped the book he’d been reading closed and stood to move out of their way. His expression was unreadable but Hermione followed his gaze to find Draco leaning against their door frame. Hermione’s mind flashed back to them taking up a similar formation the night Neville punched Ron. Was this some sort of plan? She didn’t spend long thinking about that either as the sound of growling stomachs pulled her down stairs. Hannah Abbot was busy at the stove. The sound of a pan sizzling was delightful. 

“Got beans and toast ready. I’ll have fish and chips ready in a mo’” She said over her shoulder. They sank into chairs around the table and ate in silence together. 

~~ 

Hermione watched at the entrance as the carriages made their way up the lane to the castle. The thestrals hooves clopped against the stone. Their sharp, hard breaths punctured the silent grounds. The sun was just going down over the horizon. 

Hermione turned towards the Great Hall to help put the finishing touches on. They’d rearranged the house tables. There were 8 shorter tables spread out across the room. They ran front to back like they always had but they’d been cut in half across the middle. The tables would separated by year instead of houses in an attempt at building school unity. Left to right would be 8th years, then first, second, and third in front of the staff table. Then the ascending years snaked around with right to left going fourth, fifth, sixth, then seventh. For the purpose of the Start of Term Feast, tented pieces of parchment stood on the the plates at each seat. To stave off old habits, seats would be assigned. 

Hermione waved her wand and goblets appeared on one side of each plate while silverware appeared on the other. Behind her, the cacophony of voices swelled. She could hear McGonagall clear her throat and explain the seating. The response was mostly agreeable sprinkled with a few groans. What followed was a short frenzy as the older students found their spots. 

Hermione sent a Patronus to the cottage to alert the group that the crowd had settled. The bulk of the 8th years had no interest in being present for the initial arrival rush. In short order, the 8th years seated themselves at the 8th table. It sat in the the column of tables nearest to the staff on the far left so there was no avoiding the sudden sound of whispers as they filed in, lead by Draco Malfoy with Hannah and Blaise, hands interlocked, on the tail end. 

The all took their seats as quickly as they could. 

“Would it be alright if we swapped Hermione?” Seamus asked in a hushed tone. “Tilly won’t fit between me and these blokes.” He thumbed towards the spot between Draco and Neville. 

Hermione hadn’t been in charge of seating. So she couldn’t lie that she’d been disappointed when she saw her name at the end of the table instead in her usual spot between the two. 

“Of course Seamus.” She flicked her wand and swapped name placards with him before they took their seats. 

Hagrid brought in the first years and showed them to the table next to the 8th years before taking his own seat at the head table. There was a chorus of whispers. 

“Won’t they be sorted?” Everyone asked urgently. 

McGonagall strode into the hall. She had a stool in one hand and the sorting hat in the other. The older woman set them down, the hat sitting still on the stool before she stepped up to the podium. There was a collective sigh of relief at the sight of the old raggedy hat. 

The headmistress cleared her throat the before raising her voice towards the room. 

“This year is an anomaly in Hogwarts history. While the Wizarding world has known war many times in the past, never before has it breached the front gates of this castle so intrinsically as it did the year before last. House allegiance and blood status tore this school apart. So, when we began rebuilding the stone walls of the castle, the staff and I, as well as many of the other permanent occupants of the castle, knew we would need to rebuild the traditions within as well. In a moment, the first years will be sorted as they’ve always been. Be aware: the house into which you are sorted will not hold the same weight as before. You’ll live in the house dormitories and the quidditch teams will still belong to the houses, however at the end of the year, we will be awarding two awards. The Quidditch cup will be awarded to the winning team. The Academic Cup will be awarded to the year with the most points.” She waved her wand. On the far right wall, a large cotton sheet fell to the ground, revealing hourglasses numbered 1 through 7. The rainbow of sand glittered in the top bulbs, ready drop as students were awarded points. “As you’ll see soon, the class schedules will no longer rely so heavily on house assignment either. Healthy competition can foster a sense of belonging and unity. However, it is clearer than ever that we can never draw the lines as deeply in the sand as we once did. It nearly destroyed us from within.” 

Hermione was slightly surprised when she didn’t hear a single voice of dissent. 

“So before we start sorting, I propose a toast.” The goblets in front of them filled and they all lifted them toward the head table. “To Unity and Friendship.” McGonagall cheered. 

“To Unity and friendship.” The whole hall said in a chorus as the all took a drink from their goblets. The following buzz of conversation drown out the whimpers of Tilly to the rest of the table. Seamus noticed though when she stood up with her front paws in his lap and pushed his goblet away from his mouth before he could take a drink. He looked her. She looked at the goblet, then back at him before she let out a low growl. Seamus inspected the cup. In the candle light he could see the dark liquid below. It looked like mead. He glanced over at Blaise’s cup as he set it down on the table. Pumpkin juice. 

Someone’s tampered with his cup. He had the thought and his grip on the goblet tightened. His mind spun for a moment but he forced himself to focus. Not his cup... hers. 

The other 8th years stopped their chatter at the sound of Seamus’ chair hitting the floor. He’d stood so quickly he knocked it backwards. His face was a pale, green color. Wordlessly he turned on his heals and sped up to the podium. He leaned in to whisper something into Minerva’s ear. Her face drained of colour and she mirrored his grimace. They both stared at his goblet a moment. Quickly she turned and whispered something to Professor Sprout. Then she turned to Slughorn and whispered something to him as well. McGonagall turned and addressed Seamus, who then handed over his goblet gingerly. The headmistress walked over to 8th year table and cleared her throat. She tapped her wand against the table in front of her and all of the goblets in the hall disappeared momentarily before new ones appeared once more. 

“Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. Come with me. Quickly.” She turned before they could respond, followed by Slughorn. They scrambled to follow her. Neville caught Draco’s arm. 

“Tell me shes safe, yeah?” He muttered under his breath so only the blonde could here. 

“Of course.” He replied before he turned and joined Hermione in their scurry to catch up to the professors. They turned just in time to notice Seamus and Tilly where close on their heels. The hall had erupted into whispers again but Professor Sprout ordered silence and began explaining how sorting works to the first years. 

McGonagall and Slughorn split off in opposite directions. 

“Granger and Finnigan with me. Malfoy, Professor Slughorn needs your assistance.” Minerva nearly shouted over her shoulder. She turned for only a moment to lower her voice. “Please make haste Horace.” The balding man jerked his head in reply and sped toward the dungeons. Minerva quickened her pace. 

She didn’t address them until her office door was closed behind them. 

“Minerva, what is happening?” Hermione said as she tried to catch her breath. 

The older woman ignored the younger. Carefully, Minerva set the goblet she had carried onto her desk. She went to a cubbard behind her it and slid open a drawer, pulling out a familiar blue vial. 

“Twice in a day isn’t recommended Mr. Finnigan but it’s hardly dangerous.” she placed the vial in his hand “So don’t hesitate to use it if you need it, yes?” 

Seamus was staring a hole into the carpet and gave her a curt nod. She motioned for the two of them sit across from her. 

“Tell me from the top what made you concerned Seamus.” 

The young man relayed the way Tilly reacted when he’d tried to drink to the toast. He explained the way his drink looked under the candle light. Hermione peered into the goblet and only saw pumpkin juice. When she turned to Seamus to object, McGonagall already had her hand raised. 

There was a rapid knock on the door. McGonagall waved her hand to open it from her chair. Draco and Slughorn entered. 

“Set the pot on my desk Mr. Malfoy.”

“Draco, what’s going on?” Hermione couldn’t understand all the fuss. Seamus had had a panic attack that very morning. Of course he was on edge but all of this over a cup of juice that might be iffy? 

“I’m trying to detect poison Granger, now hush.” Dracos voice was stern. His hair fell into his eyes as he bent toward the bowl. He poured the contents of the goblet into it and immediately the orange liquid turned to a pale purple. Draco nodded to Slughorn who rounded on Seamus.

“Think my boy. Are you completely certain none of this liquid left the goblet?” 

Seamus knocked back the calming draught before nodding. “Yes but Tilly nudged it away. Is she safe?” His voice cracked and his eyes welled up. 

“Not to worry my boy, I suspect it is Draught of Living Death. If she’d had any, we’d already know.” He laced his finger together across his rotund belly and leaned his backside against the desk, watching Dracos work intently. 

Hermione’s body went numb. “Why would someone want to poison Seamus?” Her voice shook. 

“They didn’t Hermione.” Draco spoke up this time. She turned to him with a confused look on her face. 

They’d switched seats. 

Hermione whipped her head back toward Finnigan. “Gods I’m so so-“ 

Seamus had swiftly but gently put a palm over her mouth. “Don’t you dare apologize because some arsehole tried to slip something into YOUR goblet Hermione. You apologize too much as it is.” He let his hand fall back into his own lap. 

“Headmistress, if it’s alright, I’m feeling right knackered.” Seamus looked like he was ready to drop. 

“I’m afraid Madam Pomfrey has requested you sleep in the hospital wing for observation. Tilly can join you.” Seamus started to object but McGonagall insisted. 

He left, mumbling protests. 

“Horace why don’t you return to the feast and ensure everything is going smoothly? We’ll keep this here,” she waved at the pot and the goblet and they disappeared “... in my store room until we get to the bottom of who’s behind the sabatoge.” 

Slughorn tutted and agreed. He bustled out the door. Hermione’s arms had started shaking. The second Slughorn left Draco moved to the other side of Hermione and pulled her into his side, running his hands up and down her arms. 

He shushed her gently, his nose pressed into her hair and his mouth hovering over her temple. 

Minerva spoke. “The news of this will spread like wild fire. It’s a matter of time before word reaches the outside that someone slipped a potion into your drink. Undoubtedly, you will receive some inquiries as to your whereabouts Mr. Malfoy.”

Hermione felt him shake his head in agreement into her hair. 

“But the whole class saw him come in after everyone was seated.” Hermione’s teeth chattered quietly when she spoke. 

Minerva waved her hand and a blue vial floated over to Hermione. The young woman went to shove it away. “I’m alright.” She nearly slurred. At the cock of the headmistresses brow she acquiesced. “Oh fine.” Her hands trembled as she unstoppered the bottle and knocked it back. She knew the shivering would only get worse if she didn’t calm down. 

Slowly, her muscles felt like they were beginning to unravel. Tension melted from her shoulders and she could feel the moment her nerve endings stopped firing so haphazardly.

Draco moved about a foot away but kept his left hand on her back. The fog was lifting from her mind as well. 

“Well, maybe we should leak the information first. I could write a statement about what we know already.” Hermione’s voice was even and almost buttery. 

“We don’t actually know anything though.” Draco dismayed. 

“Nonsense. We can make several deductions based on the crime itself. First, we know when the deed was done. I summoned the goblets myself right before the older students, specifically the second through seventh years entered the room. The staff was all already seated and accounted for aside from Hagrid who was bringing the first years on the boats. This means someone slipped it into my goblet during the bustle of everyone trying to find their assigned seats.” Hermione looked to the both of them and they nodded.

“Secondly, we know that no one else’s goblet was affected as everyone drank after the toast and no one exhibited the effects. I think is safe to assume by now, that I was the sole target. Third, this was a crime of opportunity. No one knew there would be assigned seating until tonight. Not even us 8th years. I saw some of the staff had been surprised as well.”

“Yes, I only thought of doing it that way today. To prevent people from sitting according to house automatically.” Minerva confirmed. 

“Exactly. They saw an opportunity to hurt me specifically and took it. Now their motivation is unknown. Was it because I’m supposedly a war hero? Was it because I’m muggle born? Or is it simply me specifically that they have a vendetta against? Either way, they came prepared with a poison and they were looking for an opportunity to use it which... is sort of terrifying honestly.” Her dreamy tone didn’t match the gravity of her words. 

She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. 

“Brilliant deductions as ever Granger... You’ll need to be careful Hermione.” Dracos brows were pulled together in a tense expression. 

“You know, for a guy who constantly teases me for being the ‘brightest witch of our age’ you sure do seem shocked when I say something bright.” Hermione laughed but it fell flat. “And I will.” 

“The feast is...” Minerva looked at a small hour glass on her desk and calculated a moment “only about halfway through. I had better join them.” 

“We’ll come with you Professor.” Hermione stood and stretched languidly before pulling Malfoy up behind her. 

“We will?” He said, looking distinctly uncertain that he didn’t want to just curl up in a hole back at the cabin. 

“People with whisper and stare no matter when we make an appearance. At least this way we might throw the culprit for a loop.” 

Draco nodded. They plodded on down the spiral stairs and turned the corner back toward the great hall. 

She’d been right about the whispers. Draco rushed over to their seats and she watched as he bent low and spoke hurriedly to Neville who just nodded. They both pulled apart when she approached and scooted over so she could join them. 

Neville wasted no time in pulling her into his side so that their ribs touched while he picked up a roll.

“Are you alright?” Neville whispered into the shell of her ear and his breath sent warmth rolling down her spine. If it weren’t for the calming draught, Hermione knew her heart would be beating very quickly. 

“Mmmhmmm” she nodded and exhaled with relief when she felt Neville pull away slightly and straighten in his seat. He kept his arm draped over the back of her chair and turned toward her slightly while they ate. 

Hannah spoke up across from her. “We took a guess at what happened. Blaise here already took a bite of everything on your plate.” The girl laughed. “So I hope your not a germaphobe.” 

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “Zabini! I had no idea you cared for me so much!” 

“Well if I let you die, then I have to do my history of magic homework by myself. We can’t just let all that swottiness perish.” He held his arms open dramatically. Laughter boomed from their table. 

“Well happy start of term everyone.” Padma pipped from the other side of Neville, rolling her eyes a bit at the nights dramatics.

Hermione raised her glass with a ‘hear, hear’ when she locked eyes with a pair of familiar blue ones a table over. She sucked in a breath when she saw that shock of long red hair and didn’t release it until her brain registered that she was staring at Ginny. The youngest Weasley had a brow raise and looked pointedly at the thick arm Nev still had draped around her. The ginger girls eyes narrowed at her before she turned and began talking into Luna’s ear next to her. 

Oh great. Happy start of term indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there’s going to be a bit of hot and heavy kissing in this chapter. It is WAY out of my comfort zone as a writer so let me know how I did. Your kudos and comments mean everything to me.

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. The sun hadn’t risen yet. She could still make out the bright stars through her window. The cottage was still and quiet. 

McGonagall had alerted the ministry to the attempt to poison Hermione. The headmistress invited her to join in on the conversation with Minister Shacklebolt. They had managed to draft a statement to the public together that had gone over fairly well. He did warn her that he would be sending a pair of aurors to Hogsmead so they would be on hand in case of another incident. 

She had hoped that Harry and Ron would be determined to be “too green” as Shacklebolt had put it. That it would simply be two strangers that occasionally strolled through the streets during their Hogsmead weekends. It wasn’t until las night that those hopes were dashed. She’d received an owl in Harry’s messy scrawl that confirmed that they would, in fact, be taking the post. 

On top of all of this, Ginny was pointedly avoiding her. She tried catching her after classes but the ginger just sped away before she could catch up. Luna had joined her a few times for lunch but the silver haired witch’s wasn’t spilling the beans on Ginny’s avoidance. 

Which all lead to her waking up in a panic late into a Wednesday night. According to Harry’s letter, they were set to arrive tomorrow afternoon. She had dreamt of falling endlessly into the freezing snow while Ron looked down on her from above. “Mudblood. Revenge on the mudblood” he’d whispered at her over and over. She’d clawed at the ice and slush trying to get away. She tried to scream but made no sound. 

Now she was laying on her back. Her fireplace was down to embers so she shot a stern look at it. It sprang back to life as if she’d scolded it. Her fingers curled into the plush red carpet. She focused on her breathing and the solidity of the floor. The fire crackled to her right. Her breath caught at the sound of a soft knock at the door. Who else could be awake at this hour? 

She pulled her portrait door open to find Neville leaned up against her door frame. He had those sweats on and a baggy black t-shirt covered in holes. His arms were behind his back. To his left, Draco was spinning teacups by their handles. He looked almost poised in his deep emerald silk button down pyjamas. 

“Nev. Is everything alright?” Hermoine opened the door fully when she registered her friends. 

“Just couldn’t sleep. Wondering if you had room next to that little fireplace for a big bloke like me.” He grinned and his gaze dropped down to her clothes. She was wearing a tight tank top and a pair of soft cotton shorts. She suddenly felt extremely underdressed. A blush flushed across her chest. 

“We brought drinks.” Draco chimed in at that point. Neville brought a bootle of fire whiskey out from behind his back. 

“Sure.” She gulped and took a deep breath before turning back to the rug. Neville pushed the door closed with a soft snick.

“We snuck down for the cups and heard your bird clopping around.” Draco thumbed behind him towards the door “So we knew you had to be awake.” 

“What do you mean ‘clopping around’?” His tone nearly offended her on behalf of her feathered protector. 

“When you’re awake, he’s awake. When your asleep he’s asleep. That’s how nearly all the doors are.” Neville shrugged. 

“Huh. I guess I haven’t noticed.” 

They all sat cross legged around the rug while Draco poured them each a cup. Hermione pulled her blanket around her shoulders in search of a little modesty. 

“I brought a deck of cards if you want to play Kings.” Draco reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and pulled out a worn in deck. 

Hermione nearly choked on her sip of whiskey. “Excuse me, but are those topless mermaids on that deck of cards?” 

“Oh yeah!” Draco chuckled. “Theo bought them for all the lads back in third year.” 

“We could play poker.” Neville offered. 

“We haven’t got any chips.” Hermione rebutted.

“No but we have clothes.” Draco started pantomiming removing his shirt in a playfully seductive fashion. 

Hermione threw one her pillows at him. 

“What time is it?” She wondered aloud. 

“1 am last I checked.” Neville responded.

“Well then I’m not looking to get too sloshed. Tomorrow’s Thursday so I don’t have classes but I’d like to get started on a few essays.” The two men shared a mischievous grin. 

“Kings it is then.” 

They played two rounds before Hermione called it. 

“I’ve gotta slow down on the drink.” She was laughing heartily at a naughty limerick Draco had just bellowed. “Shhhh! You’ll wake everyone up” 

“Mione I cast a muffliato the minute we walked in.” Neville chortled. 

“Alight, alright. We’ll slow down. Let’s play Never Have I Ever.” Draco only poured a swallow of whiskey in each cup and then summoned Hermione a glass of water. “Drink this as well.” He ordered. 

“What is that?” Neville asked. 

“Water. A clear liquid one uses to hydrate.” Draco replied with an almost sneer. 

“No you tosspot. The game.” Neville deadpanned at the others.

Hermione and Draco were the ones to grin now. “You’ve never played?” They said together. 

“We each take turns saying something we’ve never done. For instance I might say ‘Never have I ever dyed my hair’. The people in the circle who HAVE done it, have to take a drink and the people who have also never done it, don’t.” Hermione explained, trying to contain a bout of hiccups. 

“Oh alright.” Neville sounded timid. 

“I’ll start.” Draco said. “Never have I ever... snogged in my dorm room.” 

Hermione and Neville both took a drink.

“That cant be true!” Hermione insisted. 

“I swear on my grave madam! My snogging partners just always ended up inviting me back to theirs.” Draco turned his nose up at the implication that he’d lied. 

“Oh alright, I believe you.” She said, trying to pet the mans ego. “Okay then.” She thought for a moment. “Never have I ever put gum under a table.”

Neville took a drink and she swatted his arm. “Gross! Nev!” She giggled and he shrugged. 

“My turn then?” Neville chuckled. The other two nodded so he continued “Never have I ever dressed as a woman.” 

Hermione and Draco both drank.

“I knew it was you!” Neville bellowed and pointed at Draco. “4th year. The night of the Yule Ball. I looked out my window and I could have SWORN I saw you running across the grounds in heels and a gown.”

“It was a rousing game of truth or dare. I’d nearly forgotten about that.” Draco mused. 

“If you’d forgotten, then why’d you drink?” Hermione swayed for a moment and sipped her water. 

“Oh my dear Mione, that’s not the only time I’ve worn a dress.” He raised a brow at her but continued loudly over her coming onslaught of question. “Never have I ever lied about my age.” 

Hermione took a drink and shrugged. “It was to buy a book.” 

“What kind of book has an age restriction?” 

Draco grinned in a maniacal fashion. “Well it was either a book on Dark Magic... or it was pornagraphy.” He laughed at the blush creeping up Hermione’s neck. 

“Never have shagged a man inside the castle.” She said hurriedly. She hadn’t meant to get so personal so quickly.

Draco took a drink and squinted at her. Neville cocked his head at her. 

“Really? I always thought you had with Krum.” 

“Everything we did, we did on the Durmstrang ship and that’s all I’ll say!” She giggle in spite of her nerves.

“Huh.” Neville tried to focus. “Well, Never have I ever skipped a class.”

Hermione and Draco both drank. 

“Never have I ever snogged a woman.”

Hermione and Neville both drank, although Hermione threw hers back rather fast. 

Draco drank after that. “You minx. I had a suspicion when you specified a man in that last question.”

“You cheat!” She exclaimed. “You picked one you knew you’d done!” 

“Which girl did you snog?!” Draco was clutching his sides with laughter. 

Hermione’s face was beat red but she was boldly drunk so she raked a hand through her hair and smoothed the front of her shirt before she mumble “You have to swear not to tell anyone.” She looked at Draco and Neville grimly. “It was Lavender Brown.” 

Draco gasped but Neville seemed unmoved or rather unsurprised.

Draco’s laughter faded to nothing as the implication sank in. “Is that why you were so upset when she started shacking up with the Weasel?”

Hermione sighed. “I mean, I really was infatuated with Ron but that it was her made it all the more bitter.” Hermione shrugged. “We’d... experimented a bit together during 5th year. We broke it off over Christmas and then the next year she started dating Ron. It was all very hurtful all at once if I’m honest.” 

Draco nodded. He stared at the carpet for a moment before muttering “I should probably get to bed. I’m sure I’ll be interrogated tomorrow.” His voice was grim. 

“We’re behind you Draco.” Hermione knew he was nervous. She reached over and took his hand; weaving her fingers with his and giving a squeeze. They had a dozen professors as well as the other 8th years write statements in support of Draco, insisting on his innocence in the poisoning. They’d even collected a few memories for the pensive. Hermione had hoped it was overkill but she knew he’d be the first suspect. More aptly, she knew Harry was like a dog with a bone, especially when it came to Malfoy. 

“It’ll be alright mate. We just have to focus on finding the person really responsible before they try something else.” Nevilles tone was low. 

“You are right though. We should get some sleep before the sun comes up.” She gave his hand one more squeeze before shrugging the blanket off her shoulders. She stood and stretched. The two men did the same. 

“Hermione, would it be too much of an imposition if Neville bunked with you tonight?” Draco asked nonchalantly. “I was just thinking I should write my mother before morning and I’d like a little privacy if thats alright.” 

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t mind one bit. What do you say Nev? Join me by the fire?” She grinned up at him, her vision swimming a little as she swayed on the spot.

His cheeks flushed a little but he nodded all the same. “Absolutely. No problem at all.” 

Draco said his goodbyes and Neville closed the door behind him. He turned to see Hermione already curled up on the rug. She was holding the edge of the blanket up, an invitation for him to join her so he didn’t waste any time doing so. They were less that a foot apart. Neville pulled one of the stray pillows into the crook of his arm under his head. 

“Nev. Did you know? About Lavender? You seemed like you already knew.” Hermione’s eyes were closed but her eyebrows were knitted together. 

“Yeah. I had guessed. I had just noticed you were particularly distracted that year. Now I know part of it was because you had so many classes and the Order was mostly your doing but there was just something else. Then I saw you kissing her once in the common room.”

Her eyes flew open then. “You never told anyone. You never said anything.” 

“I didn’t know what it was. It wasn’t my place to say or do anything.” He took a breath before asking “Did you love her?” 

Hermione shook her head ‘no’, her nose wrinkled. “We were just... experimenting I guess. She had approached me, flirted I suppose. She asked if I knew where to get a certain book about sex.” Hermione giggled at the memory. “It was some sort of manual that she asked me to buy for her. Then next thing you know, we just sort of... started fooling around. It was nice. I knew it wasn’t love and I knew it wouldn’t last. But it was just so nice. Women are beautiful and lovely but I was in love with Ron. She was also a bit... ” Hermione shrugged and her eyes fluttered a bit but she looked up to lock eyes with Neville.

“She could be a bit vain. A bit dense. Especially when we were young.” Neville added. “She was exceptionally brave 7th year though. She grew up, same as the rest of us.”

Hermione took a beat before she whispered “I’m still a little surprised you noticed all that.” 

“I notice everything you do Hermione.” Neville tried to hide the was his breath hitched at his confession.

She was looking at him with shock and confusion. It took a while before she spoke “I wish I’d spent more time looking at you Nev. You were my very first friend that very first day on the train... You know I fancied you for a while during second year?” She propped herself up on her elbow so as to look down at him. 

“Yeah?” Neville looked flattered for a moment but his eyes went a bit dark. He caught her gaze again. “I started fancying you the day I asked for your help finding my frog on the train... and I never stopped.” His tone was firm. There was that stern look that melted her. The heat of the fire, the closeness of him, the taste of firewiskey on her tongue was all making her very bold. 

“Well then what are we waiting for?” Hermione summoned as much bravery as she could manage this early on a Thursday and leaned down to press her lips to his. 

Neville was still for a moment and then he pressed in, his lips parting slightly.

His free hand moved to her hip and he pulled her in closer. His hand slid up to the edge of her shirt. His fingers grazed the flesh between the borders of cloth, eliciting a gasp. Hermione pulled away, her breathing heavy. 

Neville started to pull his hand away but she grabbed his wrist. She guided his warm hand under the edge of her shirt and up to her ribs. 

“You’re so warm.” She breathed before capturing his mouth with hers. Her tongue darted forward and grazed his lips. He parted them and let his tongue meet hers. The moment they did, their movements became more frenzied. The kiss deepened and Hermione tried to stifle a small moan in her throat. Neville reached his arm around he waist and pulled her on top of him. He shoved a hand behind him and pushed them up into a sitting position. 

Hermione gasped at being set upright. She had her knees resting against his hips. His frame was so broad she couldn’t reach the floor on either side so all her weight came to rest on his lap. 

He kept his left arm behind him, holding them upright. His right arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. She let out another small moan into his mouth. He brought his right hand down and cupped her bum, giving it a firm squeeze that made her hips jut forward slightly. It was a small movement but it was enough of a shift that she could now feel his bulge press into her thigh. He hissed at the pressure. 

Neville broke their lip lock this time. He moved his mouth down to her neck and planted a few soft kisses to her jaw. His breath coming fast and hot against her chest. The sensation made her hips roll and her nails dug into his shoulder. He gasped at the sharp sensation. 

“Hermione, this is going really fast.” He pulled away and looked into her eyes. “I want you. I want you every single way I can have you.” He worked to try and catch his breath. “But it’s incredibly important that you know you’re in charge here. We can stop any time love.” 

Hermione looked down into his face. 

“Right... I don’t want to stop.” She moved her hips forward. Neville sucked in another hiss between his teeth. 

“Gods witch, you’ll be my undoing won’t you?” Neville gripped her bum again, giving it a hard squeeze. He surged forward and his lips found hers. He sucked at her bottom lip and tongues grazed teeth before meeting feverishly. 

He brought his left arm up to wrap around her waist. Hoisting them both up, he brought his feet in and rested his haunches on his heels. 

“Tell me what you want.” He breathed into her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck before nipping at her collar bone. The noise she made was somewhere between a moan and an inhale. 

“It’s been so long Nev. I haven’t... “ she brought her forehead to his and placed her hands on his chest. She pushed herself back to look at his face. His arms tightened around her slightly. “I haven’t been with anyone in a long while.” The implication was heavy and Neville nodded. He stared to ease his grip. 

“Then we should stop.” Neville placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth then another on her jaw. He leaned forward and softly set her on the floor in front of his knees. He was towering above her now and it sent a tingle through her core. 

“But we’ve already started, haven’t we? Shouldn’t we finish what we started?” Her face was a mixture of hurt and confusion. 

Neville looked down at her. “What do you mean?” 

Hermione looked down at the bulge between his legs and looked up at him expectantly. Realising what she meant, that stern knot formed in his jaw. Another shiver.

“Hermione are you ready to be intimate with me?” 

She blanched at his bluntness. “I mean, I’m fairly aroused.” She blushed a bit. “I...” 

“No.” His voice was firm but not unkind. “Hermione, I don’t mean are you physically ready. I could feel that you were physically ready or we wouldn’t have gotten as far as we did. I mean is your heart ready? Is your mind?” 

She didn’t fully understand where the lump in her throat had come from. She slowly shook her head ‘no’. 

Whatever it was that she expected him to say next, laughter wasn’t it. He chuckled at her. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair. He pulled her forward and she expected him to go in for another bruising kiss but instead he pressed his lips against her forehead. 

“You’re not ready, love. My lust for you isn’t going anywhere and I won’t explode if I don’t relieve myself right here and now. Honestly, if I find someone who’s filled your head with that nonsense, I’ll... ” He pressed another kiss onto her cheek. “Now, lets sleep. I’m afraid we may get caught by the sun if we stay awake any longer.” 

Finally, he pressed a kiss into her lips. Her eyebrows were drawn together. “You’re a strange man Neville Longbottom.” She murmured. Her heart was still racing as his hands slid down her arms and circled around her wrists. 

“Ah. ‘Fraid I’m not going to get any less weird.” He loomed over her in this position, him up on his knees and her with her bottom on the floor. She had to lean back a little to see his face. The tilt only reminded her of how tipsy she was. 

“I like it. I like a lot of things. I like your face. And I like when your bossy and when you get stern.” She was rambling now. 

Neville let out a long sigh and a chuckle. “I think the whiskey’s catching up with you love. I’m glad to hear it though. Now shove over, I’m laying down.”

Just as fast as their fervour had built, it crept back into the recesses of her mind. 

They moved back over to the their spots on the hearth. He shift slightly behind her and pulled her back flush against his chest. Hermione’s muscles melted into the heat of his embrace and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: some graphic content/injuries in this chapter

Warmth blossomed at the base of her neck and spread down her spine. The sun was pouring into Hermione’s bedroom but that isn’t what woke her. She peaked through her lashes and was greeted by a blonde man wagging a vial at her. 

“Morning love birds.” Draco drawled. He was stretched lazily across the sofa by her feet. He was dressed in his school robes already. His hair was perfectly slicked back and his face didn’t show any signs of their late night drinking games. 

“Shove it Malfoy.” Nevilles voice was low and gravely against the nape of Hermione’s neck. She became acutely aware of his tight grip around her waist. “My head feels like someone let a bludger loose in my brain.” He leaned in and whispered to Hermione before planting a light kiss to the back of her neck. Heat blossomed in her belly. 

“Oooo lunch and show then.” Draco laughed. 

“I told you to shove off mate.” 

“If I did that, you wouldn’t get these.” Draco stood and walked over to their pile of tangled limbs and blankets. A pair of vials clinked in his palm, which he crouched to present to Hermione. She lifted slightly to take them and Neville groaned behind her. 

“Don’t fall for his tricks. He only wants us to get up and be people and do things.” Nevilles voice gave away the grin he was trying to fight. 

Draco chuckled again. “It’s nearly noon, I only want to prevent your starvation.” As if he’d summoned it, Hermione’s stomach gave a small growl. 

“What are these?” She leaned back into Neville and brought the potions up to inspect them. 

“Slughorn gave them to me when I showed up for our potion work this morning. I was a train wreck and when I confessed to having a few late night drinks, he gave me these. They’re a sort of pepper-up potion but without all the steam and fuss. They’ll take the edge off.” 

Hermione was convinced. She unstoppered one of the vials and knocked it back. Immediately she felt the pounding in her head fade. Her scalp tingled for a bit and then the tension melted away from her neck and shoulders. A cool sensation kept rolling down her body. 

She handed the other vial to Neville. “It’ll feel like someone’s cracked an egg on your head but gods do I feel better.” Neville winced at the witches volume. He wasted no time in chugging his portion as well. 

He ventured to open his eyes and found his two best mates grinning at him. “Alright then... Wait... what time is it?!” 

“Nearly noon. Why?” Draco piped. 

“Damnit!” Neville cursed and shoved himself up of the floor. 

Hermione yelped at the sudden loss of his body heat and scowled up at him.

“Sorry love! I’m due to meet Professor Sprout at greenhouse seven. I’ll be late if I don’t get a move on.” 

Neville race out the door, leaving Draco and Hermione to listen to his swearing in the next room. Several thuds and shuffles later they heard his feet hit the stairs. “I’ll come find you later Hermione!” He called from the front door of the cottage before slamming it shut behind him. 

The pair burst into laughter. “I wish I could Apparate to the green house just to see the state of him.” Draco bellowed. 

Hermione stood and stretched. Her laughter joined Draco’s as she quipped about how maybe they should follow him. “We could watch him... how did you put it? Ah! We could watch him shove dirt around.” She turned and waggled her brows at him. 

She moved to her wardrobe.

“An excellent idea! I’ll leave you to it Hermione. Hannah’s fixing up some potatoes I think.” 

“Oh thank Merlin!” Hermione praised and Draco laughed again, pulling the door closed as he left the room. 

Hannah had indeed prepared a potato hash with carrots and bits of bacon. Hermione had dressed in her favorite jean shorts and an crisp maroon T-shirt. The duo agreed that they simply must take a bit of lunch to Neville as he’d missed breakfast. “If we happen to see him all sweaty...” Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. 

“He can’t possible work on an empty stomach.” Draco joked with a cocked brow. 

They’re laughter peeled across the grounds and they walked around the perimeter of the castle. Hermione clutched her sides, trying not to drop the basket Hannah had filled with hash, biscuits and tea to take with her. 

They rounded the last corner of the castle towards the green houses when Dracos hand shot up and gripped her upper arm tightly. 

“What are you...” but her words were cut off by the sight of flames licking at the sky. The greenhouse nearest to where they stood was ablaze. 

Harry, Ron, and Professor Sprout had surrounded it, whipping their wands about, trying to contain the flames. When had they arrived? Where was Neville?

“Fiendfyre.” Draco stated. The two drew their wands and ran forward. 

“Water won’t help, we have to suck away the oxygen!” Draco yelled at the others over the roar of the flame. 

Hermione heard a strangled yell from the other side of the flame. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She started trying to put up wards around the fire. Maybe if they could add enough layers to the wards... 

She didn’t get to finish the thought however. The flames lashed out like a whip in her direction. Rough hands wrenched her backwards. 

“Watch it!” Ron yelled as his arms wrapped around her chest and spun her away from the flames. She tried to mutter a thanks but he’d already sprinted forward, throwing spells into the belly of the flame. 

Hermione sprinting forward and to the right. “Tollere Aeris!” She waved her wand at the base of the flame and watched it retreat slightly. She repeated the spell over and over.

The voices of her fellow fire fighters where barely audible. It nearly sounded like there were screams coming from the flames. The sound made her dizzy. Oh gods. The thought that students had been caught in the blaze nearly made her heave. The sound of glass shattering under her feet fueled her urgency. 

She crept forward with every inch of ground she’d gained. She could feel the heat against her thighs but moved forward further still. 

The sound began to lesson and she could see the top of Nevilles hair over the flames now. She didn’t dare break her concentration for fear of another lick of heat lashing out of the dying flame. “Nearly there!” She heard Sprout yell to her left. 

Finally, the last of the embers turned to ash. Hermione choked out a sob and nearly fell to her knees but Draco was at her side in an instant. “You’re alright. It’s alright.” 

The air was thick with smoke. Her body wracked with a coughing fit. Then it hit her. Pain rolled up the front of her legs. It felt like her flesh was tearing a thousand times over. It was impossibly hot. Her whole body started to spasm. Looking down she felt herself sway again. The skin that stretched from the hem of her shorts to the middle of her calf looked bubbled and charred. The smell of burning flesh hit her nostrils and she realized with a shock that it was her that had been burned by the inferno.

Hermione twisted away from Draco to wretch into the grass. 

“Where’s Neville?” She gasped desperately. Her head jerked around in search of him. Instead, her eyes landed on the last remaining pane of glass standing on the edge of the charred mess before her. Written there in what looked like black ink were the words: 

The Children of Serpent will do HIS work. 

She squeezed Draco’s arm and pointed at the writing. “What is that? Who are the Children of the Serpent?” She felt a shiver start in her arms. 

“Calm down. We did it. We put the fire out but you got a nasty burn on your legs. Just calm down.” Draco had locked eyes with her and was trying to talk her down from the panic welling up in her chest. He pulled his shirt off and used it to wipe at Hermione’s face. 

“where, for the love of Merlin, is Neville?!” She yelled. Her legs trembling and it sent pain shooting up from her heals. Blackness started encroaching on her field of vision.

Thick arms reached under her legs and around her waist. She turned to the bulky form that was lifting her off the ground. 

“I’ve got you love.” Neville crooned into her ear. “Now you stay awake for me, do you hear? Look at me.” His voice was hoarse but forceful. Hermione met his eyes. Her eyelids felt so heavy. Arms still shaking, she lifted them to wrap around his neck. He moved his lips to her ear. “Stay awake for me love. You did so well. You were so strong. Just keep being strong for me sweetness. We’re nearly there.” Hermione watched the blue sky turn to grey stone overhead. 

Nevilles breath was fast and hot against the shell of her ear. She felt a slight bounce in his step that told her they’d made it to the stairs. “Nearly there my love. I’ve got you. I’ve only just got you so you stay with me, yeah?” 

Gods she was tired. She couldn’t feel the pain in her legs anymore and in its absence she just wanted to give in to the blackness that tickled the back of her brain. 

“No, No, NO!” She heard someone yell above her. Every fiber of her being wanted to reach out to the man who had started barking orders above her. Instead, her mind went blank and the world went quiet. 

~~~

For the second time that day, the bushy haired witch peaked through her eyelashes to find Draco Malfoy watching her intently. This time he was perched on top of a bed. His legs dangled over the edge. Hermione’s mind flashed back to that day they’d spend unloading cauldrons. She conjured the image of him sitting atop a desk opposite her, of the day they’d truly become friends. 

“She’s awake.” He hissed at the pacing figure at the end of the bed.  
Neville spun on his heels and sucked in a breath. He was at her bedside in only two strides. Draco lept off the bed and disappeared from her field of vision. 

“Hello love.” He dragged a chair over and sat by her head. His long arms reached across her body. The sounds of water splashing hit her ears. He pulled his arm back and she saw the wet flannel in his hand. 

“How do you feel?” He ran the cool cloth across the beads of sweat that were running down her cheek. 

“I’m burning up.” 

“That’s the fiendfyre burns. Pomfrey will be here any second with more Dittany.” He gave her a small grin. “You had me on the edge of my seat there.” Hermione gave a dry laugh but the sudden intake of air sent a searing pain down her throat that made her yelp.

Nevilles brows creased and ran the flannel down her neck, shushing as he worked. 

The swishing of robes approached her left side. She tried rolling towards the sound, a new wave of pain emanated from her lower half and blackness over took her vision once more. 

She must have come to quickly afterwards because Neville was still poised on her right, dripping flannel in hand. However, Madam Pomfrey had appeared and was waving her wand over Hermione’s body, muttering incantations as she went. The edge of the pain began to recede and some of the fog started to lift from Hermione’s mind. 

Hermione could feel the sweat rolling off her body.

“I’m so hot. Gods. Please.” Hermione lifted her hand the hem of her shirt and tugged. 

“Hang tight dear, let me shoo these boys away and we’ll get you down to your pants. Maybe we can bring your temperature down a little faster that way.” Hermione felt a drying charm rather than heard it because suddenly her skin was dry where it had been sodden and slick with sweat. Neville stood to leave but she gripped his wrist. 

“No please. Don’t leave.” 

“Hermione, unless you want me to see you in your knickers...”

“I don’t care. Really. Neville Longbottom don’t you dare leave me here.” Hermione looked him straight in the eye. 

He silently looked to Pomfrey who seemed to be deaf to their conversation. She gave only a slight nod in his direction. He slowly lowered back down into his chair. 

“Alright my dear.” Hermione felt another drying charm roll across her skin before she felt a rush of cool air against her stomach. She let out a breath she couldn’t remember holding. 

“Merlins beard that’s better.” She muttered. Neville’s eyes were still fixed on her face. “Ever the gentleman, eh?” She chuckled. 

He gave a small grin and shrugged. “For now.” He replied. A shiver ran down her spine that had nothing to do with the familiar cold that was creeping back into her core. 

“What happened?” She looked around her, taking in the hospital wing. Moonlight streamed in through the windows. “There were screams. I heard them. Oh god Nev there weren’t kids in the fire were there?” 

Neville jerked his head and cleared his throat. “No, no. Someone set fire to greenhouse two. We didn’t loose much except a batch of mandrakes. They had only just started sprouting so their screams weren’t strong but we could hear them burning.” He shifted uncomfortably. 

“The writing on the glass. Did you see it?”

“Yeah, something about Serpent children. Harry has all the details on that end.” 

Hermione nodded. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I saw the fire but I didn’t see you. I...” Neville sniffed and leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. She felt a wetness against her cheek and pulled back to see tears rolling down his cheeks. She pulled him back to her. The kiss was deep and desperate. He laced his fingers into her curls to wrap his hand around the back of her head. She grabbed the collar of his shirt in one hand and stroked his stubbly jaw with the other. 

Pomfrey cleared her throat loudly as she appeared with more dittany. The pair pulled apart. Neville ducked his head down against the edge of the bed and his shoulders shook with laughter. Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck at their being caught and whacked Nevilles arm. 

“Alright, you two. Ms. Granger needs to rest.”

Hermione knew Pomfrey would try to shut down the hospital wing any second. “Can Neville stay? Please? I don’t want to be alone.” 

Neville looked up at the mention of his name, his face still flushed. “I’m not going anywhere love.” He straightened his shirt against his chest and continued in his stern voice. “Now listen to your healer and rest.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the bottom!

The next day Hermione only spent a few minutes awake at a time. Her bedside was intermittently surrounded by her friends. She’d even woken slightly to see Ginny Weasley once, reading a magazine with a photo of the Holyhead Harpies on the cover. Before she could catch her attention though, she’d drifted back into a fitful sleep. 

Her second day in the hospital wing was the worst. She shook and screamed as she felt the nerve endings along her thighs regrow. She couldn’t make herself look down but at the blanched looks on other people’s faces, she knew it wasn’t a pretty sight. Harry was there when she woke to the searing sensation. He held her hand and petted her hair like always, whispering encouragement in her ear. 

“This is the worst of it, I swear. You’re going to be alright.”

Everything faded once more. The third day she woke up hungry for the first time. Madam Pomfrey was extremely encouraged by this but insisted on her taking things slow. 

On day four, she finally managed to sit upright. Draco joined her first thing that morning and they sat together on her bed playing card games until she couldn’t stay awake any longer. 

Day five had her trying to stand. Day six saw her walking. Day seven she could finally stand to wear clothes against her new skin. 

Day eight she found herself able to leave the hospital wing and that was how she found herself sitting in Minerva’s dimly lit office. Harry, Ron, and Shacklebolt on her left. Neville, Draco, Slughorn and Sprout on her right. Minerva sat directly across her at the same round table where she’d first joined her cabin mates. 

“I suppose it’s time to fill you in.” Minerva summoned tea from across the room and they all busied themselves for a moment by doctoring their respective cups. 

Shacklebolt spoke up. His timber deep and smooth. “We haven’t found the people responsible for the fire yet. The message on the greenhouse glass had read ‘The Children of the Serpent will do HIS work.’ We can only guess at what ‘his work’ means. We’ve spent the last week combing the grounds. Harry here, let us in on the map he owns and we’ve been watching for any outsiders entering the grounds.”

“We haven’t seen anyone coming or going which means that we’re fairly certain the fire was started by a student.” Harry said. Minerva gave a sigh at the last bit before he continued. “I also have a hunch that whoever tried to slip you that Draught of the Living Death also started the fire.” 

“What makes you think that?” Hermione replied, taking a sip from her cup. 

“Because the antidote for Living Death is the Wiggenweld potion.” Draco answered in a raspy voice.

“One of the key ingredients in Wiggenweld is stewed Mandrake.” Neville said quietly beside her. 

“We have a feeling that there will be more attempts to slip people Living Death. We’re going to get started on replanting mandrakes right away but they take a while to mature as I’m sure we all remember from second year.” Ron had spoken up this time. His voice was clear and he held her gaze as he spoke. 

Hermione simply nodded in response, breaking eye contact with the red head to stare pointedly into her tea cup. 

“Do you know anything at all about this organisation? The Children of the Serpent?” 

Harry shifted forward. “There was a letter sent to the WP office. Molly had received it.” He pulled a piece of parchment out of the inside of his robes and slid it toward her. 

To Whom it May Concern,  
We are the fraternity known to ourselves, and soon to the Wizarding world as a whole, as the Children of the Serpent. The Dark Lord has fallen and rightly so. His rule was cruel and ultimately, too much magical blood was spilt in the name of the Dark Lord. While some of the methods and means were too far for our taste, we know we are not alone when we rise up and proclaim Magic Is Might. In the name of Salazar, we strive to empower those whose magical blood is pure. All magical blood is precious but for once, the ministry had FINALLY started asking the RIGHT questions when they dragged the mudblood filth in front of the Wizengamot and DEMANDED to know from where they’d gotten their magic. We have a right to hold one another accountable. We’ve spent hundreds of years cultivating generations of magical children. While the muggleborns of our society may not be aware of their crimes, we know a crime is being committed. Their power must have a source. We cannot ignore the implications of theft only for these witches and wizards to appear out of thin air and demand a seat at the table. We say no. Our Lord Liege says NO.  
Join us and join HIS righteous cause.  
Magic Is Might. 

Hermione set the paper down on the table. She pinched the bridge of her nose while she squeezed her eyes shut against the headache that had started to grow behind them. 

“Right.” She sighed. “We knew when the war ended that we wouldn’t just suddenly be surrounded by sunshine and daisies. We said back then it was only a matter of time before the bigots re-emerged. I know for a fact this isn’t even the first letter like this one that Molly had received since she started the WP. So what makes them special?” She waved her hand toward the hate filled parchment with a look of disgust. 

“Because now their name is literally written all over an act of terror.” Ron spoke slowly. He was now eying Draco suspiciously. 

“Are there any leads at all regarding who might have written the letter?” 

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione heard a dull thud. He grimaced and leaned down to rub his shin.

“Not yet but we’re monitoring the incoming owls at the Prophet now in case they send another letter.” Harry answered. 

“Well okay then.” Hermione took a shakey breath. This was the most she’d done in a week.

“Are you alright love?” Neville asked as he reached a hand over under the table and intertwined his fingers with hers. 

Ron scoffed to her right but she ignored him. 

“I’m just starting to feel a bit tired.” 

“Well, I have to be on my way anyhow. Auror Potter, Auror Weasley, join me on my walk to the apparition point, yes?” Shacklebolt had rounded the table and was just then, holding his hand out to shake Hermione’s in farewell. 

“Good afternoon Minister.”

He waved her off. “Kingsley. And you let me know if there’s anything you need.” He gave her a stern look. “Anything whatsoever.” Then turned, and stalked out of the office door. 

Harry pulled her into a hug. “I’ll be at Hogsmead. You have a trip this weekend. You should come have lunch with me and Gin, yeah? She’s been wanting to see you.” Hermione nodded and gave him a squeeze round the middle. He joined Ron at the office door who had been staring up the ceiling. They silently turned and followed Kingsley. 

“Come Horace. Help me start a round of mandrake germination, yes?” Sprout patted Slughorns bag and he stirred from a contemplative silence. 

“Indeed. Mandrake seedlings are quite rare. I’d love to see your assortment.” And with that the pair bustled out of the office, leaving the three friends at the table with the headmistress. 

Draco released a sigh. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop expecting them to cart me off in chains.” He ran a hand through his already tousled hair. 

“We gave them all the evidence that removed you from suspicion, Mr. Malfoy. Now we simply have to cooperate and allow them to do their jobs.” McGonagall patted Malfoys hand in a friendly gesture. “Ms. Granger, why don’t you check in with Pomfrey and retire for the day.” 

“I was really hoping to speak to the other professors actually. I’ve missed a whole week of work. I must be desperately behind.” 

“I think you’ll find that your fellow eight years, in anticipation of your scholastic anxieties, collected your work as well as written instructions from your professors on how to catch up for next weeks lessons.”

Draco and Neville nodded and grinned at her. “We’re also on task with our own work so we can help you catch up as well.” Draco added. 

“Oh dear. Well then I suppose I could spare the time for a quick nip and a nap then.” Hermione yawned and stood from her chair.

“Hannah’s been dying for us all to come home.” Draco laughed.

“Us all?” Hermione repeated. “You haven’t gone home?” 

“Of course not. Me and Nev have been sleeping in the hospital wing. Well, except for one night. We’d been playing exploding snap and Pomfrey had kicked us out so we slept in the hall.” He elbowed Neville and gave a boisterous laugh. 

Neville chuckled and shrugged in agreement. He held his hand out for Hermione to take it. “Yeah. No man left behind and all that.” 

She took the hand he offered and bid Minerva good day. The three of them made their way back to the cabin. 

~~~

The first weekend of October brought a crisp cold wind and the first Hogsmead visit. Hermione had agreed to go with her friends despite still needing to write a two foot essay for Arithmancy. 

She stood in front of her mirror looking at the fronts of her legs. Hermione prided herself on never being particularly vain. However, she couldn’t lie that she was grateful for the blustery wind forcing the student body towards a more modest wardrobe. 

The skin that stretched from mid-shin to mid-thigh was puckered and pink. It was smooth to the touch but it was still sensitive on the surface. Madam Pomfrey had done a beautiful job trying to heal the scars. However fiendfyre was a cursed fire and therefore it left behind cursed scars. The smatter of freckles that used to run above her knees was gone for good. 

She humphed at her reflection once more before pulling on her tights and layering her pleated skirt. She snatched her robes off the hook next to her door. Pulling it open, she immediately collided with Nevilles tall frame. He grabbed her shoulder to steady her so she wouldn’t topple backwards. 

“Woah there love. If I’d known you wanted to get fresh I wouldn’t have worn so many layers.” 

Hermione let out a hearty laugh. “And what if I do want to get fresh with you?” She gave him a sly grin. Her hands snuck up to his ribs and gave his side a squeeze that make him flinch. 

“Ah! No tickling!” He gently poked his finger at her chest. “That’s a cheat.” He folded his arms across his chest. 

“Well watch your cheek then eh?” 

They made haste down the road to Hogsmead, eager to get out of the light drizzle that had started just as they left. Hermione cast a charm that acted as an umbrella but it didn’t do much to keep out the sharp gusts of wind. It didn’t help that waking was still a slow going process for her but if Neville was bothered by their glacial speed he didn’t say. 

When they finally burst through the doors of the the Three Broomsticks Hermione’s teeth were chattering. 

“Rosemerta can we get two hot chocolates and two firewhiskeys please.” Neville ordered over the top of her head. She craned around, looking through the bustling pub until her eyes landed on Harry’s face, a grin plaster across it as he nodded at the long, red haired girl sitting opposite him. Her heart sank just a little when she saw Ron next to him, staring out the window, seemingly not paying any mind to his companions.

“Here. Bottoms up.” Neville whispered in her ear. He held out a shot of fire whiskey and she happily accepted. They drank it quickly. The alcohol burning in her throat but quickly warming her belly. They left their shot glasses on the bar and scooped up the hot chocolates that awaited them.

The pair walked over to their friends table. “Hiya Harry. Gin. Ron.” Neville greeted them all in turn but he couldn’t hid the cold tone that slipped in when he said Ron’s name. 

“Since when was he invited?” Ron sneered. 

“Oh shut it Ronald. Since when was he not?” Ginny leaned over the table and punched her brothers arm. Hard. He rubbed the spot and went back to staring out the window. 

“Watcher Nev!” Ginny exclaimed. “Gods have you gotten tall. How tall are you now?” She was furrowing her brows at him like she was shaking him down for information. It was all very reminiscent of Molly Weasley and Hermione had to try very hard not to laugh. 

“6 foot 4 inches. Going on about 16 stone.” Neville said and patted a nonexistent belly.

“Jesus your massive.” Ginny scooted over at that and grabbed Hermione wrist to scoot into the booth next to her ginger friend. “C’mere lady, I’ve been worried about you.”

She pulled her friend all the way into the middle of the booth and motioned for Neville to join them on the end. 

Hermione turned and whispered to her friend “I’m glad to see your not angry with me Ginny.” 

At this, the ginger haired girl looked her the eye. “I never was but I’ll explain everything after yeah? I’ve got to go to Dervish and Banges. We’ll make that a no boys allowed bit.” She winked at that and turned back to the table. 

“Ginny was just telling me she’s got a few scouts convinced to come the the next quidditch match.” Harry started then lowered his voice a bit. “She’s already heard from the one of the chasers on Harpies that they’ve got their eye on her.” 

Neville leaned forward a bit, laying his arm across the back of the booth. “Gin, that’s fantastic!” He exclaimed. 

“Given any more thought to what you’ll do after school Hermione?” Harry said as he took a sip of butterbeer. 

“Not really if I’m honest. I like the idea of working in the Ministry. Maybe creature relations? Or I was reading about a position that’s sort of a muggle go between for the muggle prime minister and the magical one. I’ve even thought about teaching, y’know Bill and Percy both say they’re not sure they’ll stick around for too long so...”

“Since when?” Ron looked incredulously at the witch. 

“I’m sorry?” Hermione replied. This felt like a fight waiting to happen and she simply wasn’t sure she was up for it. 

“Since when did you want to teach?” Ron’s face was placid and unreadable. It made Hermione’s stomach twist. 

“I think it’s brilliant Hermione. Didn’t you say you’d thought about doing a primary school for Muggleborns? You went on a tear about it once during the train ride, d’you remember?” Ginny grinned as she asked and Hermione was grateful for the new line of questioning. 

“Yeah! I’d totally forgotten about that. Do you have a bit of parchment Nev? I want to write that down before I forget again.” Neville pulled a scrap from the inside of his robe and laughed.

“Only you could manage to take notes over hot chocolate.” Neville gave a laugh and dropped his arm to her waist. He let his hand creep up and find the back of her neck. She’d pulled her hair up into a messy bun and he loved that. He loved getting to watch her chew her lip as she scribbled away at a parchment. His thumb started doing circles at the nape of her neck. 

The touch was innocent on paper but oddly intimate in the moment. The shift in the atmosphere wasn’t lost on Hermione. She looked up from her note to find all the eyes at the table on her. 

She tucked the note away into her robe and sat a little straighter. Nevilles hand fell away, instead coming to rest on her hip so his arm fully wrapped around her body. Despite the stares of her mates she felt warm and safe. She leaned into him a bit. 

There was a loud clatter and the whole pub went silent as Ron stood, staring daggers at Nevilles arm. 

“What do you think your playing at mate?” Ron ground out as he put both hand down on the tables surface. 

“I don’t think this is the time Ronald.” Hermione found her voice was even. She was grateful that it didn’t give away her rising anxiety. 

“Oh you don’t? When is the time then ‘Mione? When is it appropriate for me to throttle the man that’s been putting his hands all over MY witch.” His voice was barely more than a growl but in the silence of the pub you could here a pin drop. 

Neville opened his mouth to retort but Hermione dug her finger into his ribs, into that spot she knew would make him flinch. “Shut it Neville. Let. Me. Out.” He quickly made way so she could stand. She wasted no time in marching out the front door. The scrapping of wood against stone and her cohorts scrambling up to follow her signalled the pub to spring back to life. 

Once outside in the crisp October air Hermione spun on her heel. Neville was right on her tale and Ron on his. Harry and Ginny were pulling on their robes behind Ron, exchanging apprehensive looks. 

“Are you daft Ronald?” She started. 

Neville moved to put himself between her and Ron but she held up a hand. In a flash, she’d grabbed Ron and pulled him a few paces away. With the wave of her wand she’d put up a bubble around the pair and she watched as Nevilles chest bounced away from it slightly. He gave her look of concern. His fists tightened and his gaze locked onto the now very red faced man. 

“What the hell Hermione?” 

“I’ll not have anyone interrupting this discussion Ronald. I’m not some damsel that needs saving, especially not from you or do you disagree?” Her tone was still calm and it threw Ron for a loop.

“Well no of course not.” He struggled to find the anger that fueled him a moment before. “So where does that troll get off putting his hands all over you then?” Ah, there it was. 

“First of all, Neville isn’t a troll. Second of all, I find that when I ask a man to put his hands on me, he usually complies.” She smirked at that. 

Ron gaped at her. “‘Mione. We... you and I, we... I know we’re on the outs but...” 

“On the outs?!” Hermione’s voice raises a little. “Ha! You left me Ron. You left without a word. I sent you countless letters and not one reply. You and I aren’t on the outs. We’re over.” Her face was quizzical now. “Didn’t Harry give you my last letter?” 

“Well, yeah. I knew you were angry, that you needed space but I thought you’d come around and come home.” His voice was growing irritated. 

“Home? Home where? Harry’s? The Burrow? To my parents? Hogwarts is my home right now.”

“You said I was your home. The night the war ended. That first night we were together. You said...”

“YOU SAID YOU’D NEVER LEAVE?! Don’t you get it? Don’t you see? YOU made the choice to leave. Then you continued to make the choice to ignore my letters, ignore my apologies and the lot and LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!”  
Hermione was panting now. Her head was starting to swim. Gods she was tired. 

Ron looked like he was about to yell something back at her but she just cast a silencing charm. When no sound came out of his mouth, he looked at her with a hurt expression. Another wave of her wand lowered the bubble and dropped the silencing charm. 

Before Ron could test his voice she held up a hand. “I told you I was done banging my head against this wall of rage you erected. I told you was done waiting. I don’t know how I could have been any clearer but let me be clear now. You and I are not together. I am not your property. Not now. Not ever. Now if you excuse me, Ginny has invited me on a bit of girls afternoon and I’m done with all of this testosterone.” Her voice was strained. She turned. Her pace quickened. She headed off toward Dervish and Banges, hoping Ginny would follow. The soft -pop- of apparition sounded off the walls but Hermione didn’t need to look behind her to see who had left. 

~~~

Hermione and Ginny each leaned against an arm of Hermione’s sofa. Their feet met and tangled in the middle. They were surrounded by the empty Chinese take-out boxes that Harry had brought them. He was still so adorably smitten with his red headed counterpart. She had laughed when she responded to the knock on the portrait door, opening it to the neat little stack of steaming containers. Ginny explained that he’d made a habit of doing that when Ginny was angry back at Grimmauld Place. 

They had ended up doubling back and escaping to the cottage after Hermione’s explosive conversation Ron. She was grateful to be back home in her own space. 

“Alright deary.” Ginny started cautiously, “I think I owe you an apology. And if not an apology than at least an explanation.” 

Hermione stayed quiet so her companion could continue. 

“I’ve been avoiding you since start of term.”

“Indeed you have.”

Ginny frowned at the box of noodles she was holding. “When I saw how close you and Neville were at the start of term, I just couldn’t bring myself to be around. I wanted to. I missed you desperately. I’m dying to know how things are going, not just in the man department but all of it. It’s just, when Ron started staying Grimmauld place over the summer, I got to see his side of all of this.” Ginny sighed at Hermione’s furrowed brow. 

“Hear me out. He’s angry and misguided. There was no doubt about that. You’re were right when you said that you can’t fix him. I have to confess that he read your letter out loud. Screamed it really. After that he spoke... like... like it would all blow over. He was in denial. It was heartbreaking to watch. He’s been in trouble at work. He’s picked fights with Harry a few times as well. It was all just so much. It was so heavy. I worried that if I talked to you, if I let myself vent about him then it would make you feel guilty. I worried that you wouldn’t let yourself enjoy yourself. Worse than that, I worried that you’d go to him to try and help.”

Hermione’s eyes had welled up with tears. “Oh Ginny... “ she couldn’t speak past the lump in her throat for a moment. “I can’t say you were wrong. I had no idea it had gotten so much worse...” her tears were flowing freely. 

“He needs this Hermione. He needs to hit bottom before he can see how much this is hurting him. I just hoped I could keep you away from the worst of it. That was probably a fool hearty effort. I can’t imagine what it was like, watching him get to this point, feeling like no one saw what you saw.” 

Hermione nodded and sobbed in earnest. The two women sat together and wept. They clung to each other, proclaiming their love for each other and their friendship. 

After a long while they pulled apart. Hermione pulled a pack of chocolates out of her dresser. 

Ginny sighed at the burst of sweetness in her mouth. “So how is he then?” Her foot nudged Hermione’s and have her a devilish grin. 

“Ginny!” Hermione nudged her back. “We haven’t done much honestly. We’ve been snogging like mad but he’s... respectful. And kind.”

“Gods he‘s fit.” She gave a dramatic groan. “If I were you, I don’t think I could contain myself.” She giggled around a bite of chocolate. 

“He is gorgeous isn’t he? It feels so different with him. It’s like...” She paused. “I don’t want to compare him to anyone else. Because he’s so different. But with Ron and even with Viktor, everything was always all or nothing. I mean, I’m a big girl. I don’t let people pressure me into much but that was always one area where I felt like I could be swayed the easiest, ya know?” Ginny responded by furrowing her brow. 

“I’m sorry Gin, I know you probably don’t want to hear about Ron like tha-“

“No, no , no it’s not that. I mean sure, no one wants to consider their sibling shagging anyone at all. That’s just awful though. It’s sad that you felt pressured. No one should ever feel pressure into that decision. Ever. Not by anyone. Not even a lover.” Ginny had taken her hand. 

“Yes.” Hermione sighed and swiped at a stray tear rolling down her chin. “You know, after Ron left last winter I began to realise that at some point I started taking care of other people at the expense of myself. It started before the war even but being on the run definitely made it worse. It’s one of the things I love about Neville. He takes care of me but he does it in a way that I still feel like his equal. Like I’m never a damsel in distress when I’m with him. But I don’t have to bloody well mother him all the time.” 

Ginny was grinning maniacally. 

“What?” Hermione frowned at her enthusiasm. 

“You said ‘love.’ Merlins saggy pants, you love Neville Longbottom.” 

“I... I mean...” she stuttered, searching for an argument but only finding that feeling staring back at her. “Yeah. Yeah I suppose I do.” Hermione was grinning now too. The two of them fell into a fit of giggles. The tension dissolved from the room and they fell into relaxed conversation about their aspirations for after school. Hermione had felt a weight lift. She was just so glad to have her friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time we’ll see Angry/Dark Ron really. I love Ron so, so much. I just can’t help but feel like he’s had a whole life time of feeling like he’s not good enough. As much as I love JK Rowlings ending for them, I just don’t think that the will of another person can fix your own trauma. So I set out to mend Ron in a way that was more realistic. Unfortunately that means he’s gotta go THROUGH it to get to the other side. I promise. He’s going to get help and this story is going end with the goofy lovable Ron we all grew up reading about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!! This is a bit of a short chapter but it was one of my favorites to write. Enjoy!

The Gryffindor common room was in a gleeful frenzy. The first Hogsmead trip had brought an air of excitement and relief. Students traded bottles of ill-gotten liquor. An especially explosive game of Exploding Snap erupted from one of the desks. A group of 6th years, who had already had their fair share of bootleg booze, where singing a rousing burst of ‘Water is Alright in Tay’. The whole common room was a cacophony of laughter and singing and merryment.  
A rather large purple box sat open in the middle if the room marked with a large and swirling WWW.  
Gryffindors especially were no stranger to the Weasley Wizarding Weezes parcels. So when the laughter died rather suddenly for five of the rooms occupants they all turned to see what had happened, expecting swollen tongues or enlarged teeth. Instead they found their classmates lying in a heap in the floor, convulsing slightly, eyes rolled back and soft groans of pain escaping their lungs. 

“STOP! Everyone stop! Someone fetch Professor Weasley! NOW! NO ONE DRINK ANYTHING ELSE!” A brunette boy was yelling orders at the crowd and they complied immediately in the face of sudden authority. A pair of students darted out of the portrait hole to rouse their head of house.

The brunette boy made haste in rolling his shuddering classmates onto their sides before standing. 

“Everyone else, Don’t. Touch. A. Thing. This really looks like poison and we can’t risk anyone touching whatever was contaminated. So everyone carefully and slowly move over to the stairs. Don’t go to bed yet. Most of you know how this will go and I’m sure there’ll be questions.” 

Just as the boy finished speaking, the students filed over. They sat on the steps like a group of quidditch fans taking to the stands but their faces where pale and slackened. A few of them wept unabashedly.

The portrait hole swung open and two students clamoured in followed by Bill Weasley. Eyes darting from the unconscious children to the purple box, he wasted no time in casting a Patronus. With a flare it split into four identical wolves. He whispered hurriedly to them each in turn before they bounded away in opposite directions. 

At the sight of their head of house, the dark head boy walked over to his fellow Gryffindors. He sunk down onto the bottom steps and into the arms of a blonde girl whose reach for him seemed automatic. He relinquished the last of his resolve and Dennis Creevey dissolved into sobs. 

~~~

George Weasley burst through the castle doors. The red bottoms of his soles pounded against the stone steps as he took them two at a time. His breath was coming in short bursts when he rounded the corner and entered the Hospital Wing. There he found a group of people already gathered in Pomfreys office at the far end. Moving towards them his eyes drifted across a row of five soundly sleeping bodies along the right hand wall. 

Bill looked up as he got closed and he could see the stress stretched across his older brothers face. The dark circles under his eyes made the silver scars that ran from eyebrow to chin stand stark in contrast. 

“I’ve issued a recall of the Jumble Tongue Jellies you found. They’ve all returned to the shop and I didn’t find any traces of poison in any of them. I’ll be issuing a statement in the morning Profit regardless.” He clasped his hands onto his older brothers shoulders and pulled him into a hug. 

“Thank you for moving so quickly George but we fairly certain this was done by other students.” Harry had his backside resting against Pomfreys desk and his arms folded across his chest. 

He shuffled for a moment and handed a small scroll of parchment. It was about two inches wide and eight inches long. When it was rolled up it looked nearly identical in size to one of the Jellies in question. He unfurled the paper and squinted to read the message inside. 

We’ll not spill any blood. 

It’s your attention that we need. 

Do be so kind as to wipe the mud 

From your feet ‘for you join us for tea

For we’ll not stop until we see

Progress taking place 

Purge the school of the Magical Imposters

Or we’ll simply pick up the pace

Signed  
Children of the Serpent  
Magic is Might 

“Bloody hell, what are they going on about?” George handed the scroll back to Harry and the raven haired wizard tucked it away. 

“So far we’ve received a few other communications from this group. The one that calls themselves the Children of the Serpent. They often go on about muggleborns and how Tom Riddle was onto something with the notion that they were imposters. They’ve talked about how pure blood families are giving birth to squibs because muggle born witches and wizards take their magic.” Harry let his chin fall forward to his chest and shook his head. “It’s all just bigotry nonsense.” 

At that, Madam Pomfrey bustled into her office followed closely by Professor Slughorn and Headmistress McGonagall. 

“What was it Horace?”

“It was a strange mix of Dreamless Sleep and Tonsil Tensing Tincture. Coupled with the effects of the Jumble Tongue Jellies themselves, it created the illusion of multiple much stronger poisons. In truth, all of them are fairly harmless and, as we saw, the effects are relatively short lived. I’ve summoned Mr. Malfoy so we can study the concoction a little more closely.” 

“What exactly happened?” Said George, intent on ruling out a problem with the jellies. He’d already cast the spell that returned all the purchased, uneaten candies to the shop and replaced them with a standard note. In the morning, hundreds of Wizards will find a small piece of colourful paper that reads: 

Notice of Recall But This is Probably Fine and Most Likely A Joke Within A Joke So Fear Not — We’re Certain This Scrap of Paper Will Turn Back Into Your Purchased Treat In No Time 

Bill recounted exactly what he saw and every detail of their condition when he’d found them. 

“Blimey.” Was all George could reply. 

“We’ll send for their parents in the morning.” McGonagall sighed.

“I’ll explain the situation to the other Gryffindors as well. Dennis Creevey was instrumental in getting them help so soon but it seemed to take a toll on him.” 

Harry shoved himself off the desk. “For now, the true events of this evening does not leave this office. George, with your permission I’d like to spin this as an accidental mixing of one too many WWW confections.”

“Yeah. I mean we warn against taking more than one of our candies at a time. I suppose if our Dreamy Creamy Fudge and the Jellies were taken together it might look a bit like a fit like you described.” George thought for a moment. “We could say the box was left too near the fire and the two treats melted together. A freak accident. And I can even get to work on climate controlled crate first thing in the morning so it looks like we’re already fixing the problem on our end, yeah?” He ran a hand over his stubbly chin. “Hang on, that won’t work, we haven’t release Dreamy Creamys to the public yet...” 

He was cut off by the sound of huffing headed in their direction. Harry leaned over sharply at the sight of his red headed girl friend barrelling through the hospital wing. She was flanked on either side by Hermione, who winced at their increase in speed, and Draco, who looked to be gliding along rather than jogging like his female counterparts. 

They all halted at the doorway of the already too-crowded office. 

Ginny fought to catch her breath. “I only just heard the news of what happened from Draco. Harry, that WWE box was mine. Its been in my dorm room since start of term. I only just told a couple of sixth years they could have it today after their Hogsmead funds had turned up missing.” 

The implication of her words hit him like a freight train. These bigot arseholes hadn’t intended for a handful of students to fall prey to their tweaked treats. Only his girlfriend. 

“It’s your attention that we need.” Harry repeated the note, his voice barely above a whisper.

“What’s that?” Asked Ginny.

“There was a note mixed in with the gummies they’d eaten. It said they wanted attention but now I think they specifically wanted MY attention.” 

“Harry, does that mean we’re dealing with the same group? The Children of the Serpent?” Hermione asked.

“I’ll fill you in later.” Harry was hugging Ginny tightly. 

“I think it’s time we all dispersed and went to bed.” Pomfrey said from the corner. She was starting to look agitated by the growing crowd.

“You both can come back to the cottage if you’d like.” 

“Malfoy my boy, if you can bare to stay awake a bit longer, I’d like your help in identifying how they were able to maintain the integrity of the differing potions and their intended effects.” Slughorn had already pulled Draco away from group by the shoulders. His head hunched and speaking rapidly about his theories. The younger man shot Hermione a nod before turning his attention full to the Potion Master. 

“I think we’ll take you up on that offer Hermione.” Harry muttered. Ginny was already leading him away from Pomfreys office. He turned to fully address the rest of the group. “Minerva, I’d like to have everyone meet first thing tomorrow. May we use your office?” 

The older woman nodded. “Of course Mr. Potter. We’ll convene in my office at 8 tomorrow morning.” The rest of the group nodded and dispersed.


	11. Chapter 11

Word reached the castle that Ron had appeared on the doorstep of the Burrow and was checked into St. Mungos shortly after. Consequently, they expected a new face to join Harry in Hogsmead. What they didn’t expect was the head of the Auror Department. 

Gawain Robards was a stout, broad man. He wore shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows to reveal dark tanned skin, marred every few inches with pale scars scratched across the surface. He was dark haired, clean shaven, and if the dark rings under his eyes were any indication, he was far from well rested. The head Auror sat in the middle of a booth across from Harry and Hermione in a deserted corner of the Hogs Head. The place never as warm and lively as the Three Broomsticks. However, the former members of the the Order and the DA treated it fondly these days. This meant they weren’t alone but when were they ever really?

“You don’t need backup Auror Potter.” Robards was regarding Hermione curiously. 

“Hermione is the brightest person I know and she has a personal stake in the case after the fire so I thought she’d be an asset to the investigation.” Harry spoke with an authoritative edge to his voice. 

Robards gave a bit of a nod. “You’re reputation proceeds you in the halls of the Ministry, Miss Granger. I hope you understand the delicate nature of anything we discuss about our efforts to bring a certain terrorist group in hand.” 

“My discretion and my loyalty to Harry is absolute, Auror Robards.” Hermione’s tone was clipped. She was here because Harry had asked her to come and she’d leave if he asked her to go. They had spent years building that level of loyalty and trust. The ‘you lead and I’ll follow’ of it all went both ways and they both knew it. However, she didn’t like the whole ‘follow us blindly, do as your told’ attitude of some ministry officials. Robards words were less than encouraging on that front. 

“Right then.” Harry nodded at Hermione and she gave a quick wave to Aberforth who in turn, gave a tip of his head in recognition. She waved her wand, casting muffliato and notice-me-not charms on their table in short order. 

Robards pulled a briefcase up onto the wooden table top. The trio scooted their tea cups around to make room. A few taps of his wand and murmurs under his breath and the top of the case popped open. Files and photographs spread themselves around the table. 

Most of the photos were still. They contained instances of vandalism on what Hermione recognised to be magical businesses. The side of Flourish and Blotts was defaced with giant letters. “Magic is Might” emblazoned it’s shopface in neat, bright red block lettering. The front of Olivanders had been complete painted over black and the red letters contrasted sharply, this time a longer message. “Demand the return of the wands of Magic Thieves.” In a vault in Gringotts, another hateful missive about muddy blood. 

“Were all these perpetrated by the same person?” Hermione asked. 

“We believe so. They were all discovered at start of business this morning. You’ll certainly read about it in the Profits evening edition. All of the messages were placed with the same set of paint work and semi-permanent sticking charms. They were all also painted in the same ink however it isn’t anything you can’t buy in a shop so that’s sort of a dead end.”

“Were you able to remove the graffiti?” 

“Graffiti?” Robards cocked his head to the side. “Oh! Right sorry. Muggle word, that. Graffiti. Yes. It took a bit of a try. It was quite a collaborative effort actually. The sticking charms were quite strong. There shouldn’t be any long lasting damage. Though Mr. Ollivander was quite shaken. His apprentice has taken over his shop for now and he’s taken up a cottage by the sea somewhere.” 

“I didn’t know he had an apprentice.” Hermione mused. 

“Oh yes. Dean Thomas I think his name was.” Hermione’s face bloomed into a smile at that. 

“Good. I’m glad to hear he’s found a place to be. When I heard he wasn’t coming back for his NEWTs I wasn’t surprised but I was a bit worried.” She continued to flip through the photos. 

“Okay, so is it the consensus that these messages are connected to the Children of the Serpent as well?” She glanced between them both. They nodded silently so she continued. “The messaging is in the same vein of hate. We’ve all heard the party line that a lot of these bigot types spout. There’s the repetition of the Voldemort Ministry Regime motto: ‘Magic is Might.’ They sign off all their letters that way but it’s not a new sentiment. That one goes nearly all the way back to Grindewald. Then there’s the quick succession of the incidences. In a matter of less than two months there was a poisoning attempt, a fire, the successful poisoning of several Hogwarts students, and a string of vandalism along Diagon Alley. This suggests a certain level of organisation. The thing that seems to connect the incidences themselves is this ideology that Muggleborns steal their magic. It seems to be their raison d’etra for lack of a better word. However, even that sentiment seemed to be commonly held during the war, especially in the ministry during the Muggleborn prosecution.” 

She chewed the inside of her cheek for moment. There was something there, right in front of her she just couldn’t pin it down. “There have been rapid fire attacks seemingly spread out. It seems... like they want us to think they’re widespread. They want to seem relentless and organised. But Harry...” she met his gaze now. He peered at her as if to say ‘go on’ “do you remember how hard it was to coordinate DA meetings? We had what? 30 members? Even with the Protean Galleons and all of us living in one bloody castle we were lucky to meet as often as we did. Even Voldemort couldn’t act this quickly between attacks in the beginning. They want us to think there are many of them but I think you’re looking for a fairly small group of people. The smaller the number of people to organise the quicker you can act. Which is what we’re seeing.” 

Harry nodded again. “I thought the same thing.” He said quietly. She had forgotten how well their minds worked together. “I definitely think your onto something Hermione but how does that help?” 

Robards looked like he was going to speak up at that but Harry held up his hand. He knew where this was going but this was how she worked. Hermione’s brain tended to generate a thousand possibilities to a thousand different variables and Harry knew how to corral her in one direction. This kept her moving down one line of one thought instead of scattering across the realm of possibility. 

She was the lightning and he was the rod and normally Ron was the mad scientist who kept them from electrocution. She felt a momentary stab in her chest at that thought. 

“Well it gives us their probable location. And it gives us a possible pool of suspects.” 

“And??” Robards insisted. 

“You won’t like it. I think we’re dealing with only a handful of people. I think they’re most likely located here, at Hogwarts or hogsmead, as well as one other location but I think it’s two cities at most. And I think they probably have connections to the ministry. Well, actually that’s putting it a bit lightly. I think they currently work for the ministry. You’ll want to look at people who stayed on under Voldemort’s regime and then squeaked under the radar during the Reconstruction. And you’ll also want to look at people who have children in the school or possibly connections to the professors.” 

“Hermione. You do realize who might fit all that criteria don’t you?” 

“I know where you’re going Harry. Please, let’s tread lightly. He’s our friend, our family. As uncomfortable as it makes us, I think it would be very very stupid to overlook him completely as a resource or compass at least. I mean, I don’t want to drag him into this but his insight would be...possibly monumental.”

“I don’t get it. What are we deciding?” Robards threw his hands up in the air and looked baffled between them. 

“Sir,” Harry began “I’m going to need your permission to question Percy Weasley.” 

~~~

Percy sat quietly at his small round table in his personal quarters. It was a beautifully crisp day and he had a free period until lunch. He thought about flooing Audrey to check in on her but it was only half ten and he didn’t want to interrupt her. So he found himself taking tea alone. That is, right up until Harry and Hermione pounded on his door. 

Okay. Maybe pounded wasn’t the right word but it conveyed the appropriate amount of foreboding. What was more foreboding than the Saviour of the Wizarding World and your brothers ex-fiancé darkening your doorway? 

They sat him down (in his own quarters!) and harangued him for ages about all of the ministry employees he could remember that might have served in their respective roles throughout the war. He was asked about positions like Undersecretaries and administrative aides. The worker bees who filled the desks in the corners of the room, keeping schedules and sorting memos. The people and positions who would have flowed from one administration to the next without having to to so much as swap nameplates because no one noticed them. 

He did the best he could but he didn’t enjoy it. He didn’t like to be reminded of the Time He Made His Mother Cry. He wasn’t fond of who he was or the choices he made before the Ministry fell. Hermione seemed especially apologetic when she asked her follow up to the follow up questions. 

They left the same way they came: blundering through his calm with their calamity. 

Perhaps he’ll give Audrey a floo call any how. It’s nearly mid day, surely she won’t mind. 

~~~

“He looked positively stricken the entire time.” Hermione was glowering at a piece of roast beef that she speared with her fork over and over. 

“Well, was he helpful at least?” Draco sat primly on her left at the eighth year table. 

“He wasn’t unhelpful. He actually managed to give us a ton of names which is a start. He just kept looking like he might vomit at any moment.” Harry was scratching his head across from her, nibbling on a roll.

“Well Slughorn and I have nearly narrowed down how they managed to make the jellies they planted. The students that ate them have all woken up without issue and they all seem sort of unfazed by the whole thing.” Draco was staring into his pumpkin juice and Hermione wondered if he was still waiting for someone to carry him away. 

“Well anything you can tell us is a big help. If we can an get an itemised list of what was in them, then that might narrow down our parameters.” Harry sighed. “Well, I have to go debrief with Robards and I don’t really fancy hanging around here for too long.”

“Worried you might attract a mob? Getting tired of your fan club Potter?” Draco’s jabs still didn’t have the same bite they’d had before the war but he couldn’t seem to help himself when it came to antagonising Harry. 

“Oh, shove off Malfoy.” Harry chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes. 

The pair watched Harry disappear through the entrance hall. 

“Okay. Spill. I’ve been stuck in a dungeon for days and word around the cauldron is you and one Mr. Longbottom have been spotted being positively sickening.” Draco’s posh accent was sharp. His back was ramrod straight while he occupied his hands buttering a roll. He’s grey eyes locked onto Hermione, poised to catch even the most fleeting admission of guilt. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what your talking about. Neville and I have been perfectly respectable in our displays of affection.” 

“Oh I’m sure it’s all very Hufflepuff indeed. Merlin knows he’s mad about you. I’m talking about behind closed doors. I share a room with the man. I know for a fact he’s slept in yours the last two nights.”

“Oh well.” Hermione felt her cheeks flush. “We nearly...” She let out a long breath. Her eyes started to sting and she hated herself for it. 

“Hey.” Draco scooted a little closer, pressing his shoulder into hers. “Hey love what’s going on? He hasn’t been pressuring you or anything has he?” 

“Oh! No! He’s been wonderful and kind. That night before the fire. We very nearly... slept together. At least I think that’s where things were heading. But we’d had a bit to drink and I was so nervous. He said we should wait until I’m ready. It was really sweet actually. But then the fire happened.”

“Yeah. Recovery from something like that is hard. I’ve dealt with my fair share of fiendfyre.” Draco’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“Well, the thing is, I’m feeling fine. I have a sort of tingling sensation sometimes where the scars are. But Madam Pomfrey assured me that everything is healing really well. It’s just... there are so many scars now what if he...” Hermione felt a lump form in her throat. This was stupid. This was vain and stupid and what did it matter that she had scars on her legs now? It was fine. It really shouldn’t bother her. It shouldn’t but it does.

“Hermione Granger. You are a beautiful person. With or without scars. You fought fiendfyre and won. I have burns as well you know. From that day in the Room or Requirement.”

“Really? I had no idea you got burned.” Hermione reached out and placed her hand over his on the table. 

“Yeah. Not much but...” Draco looked around the Great Hall and, satisfied that they were still alone, started pulling his white button down out of the top of his trousers. Slowly he lifted the hem, revealing a small expanse of familiar looking puckered pink flesh that ran from below his belt up to his ribs. 

“It stops at my thigh.” Draco quickly replaced his shirt, making quick work of tucking it back into place. Soon he looked just as put together as he had before. 

“I’m so sorry. Everything was moving so fast that day.” 

“Oh don’t. I ran away from you lot the second I could. I didn’t even realise until later. I only meant to say that I know how you feel. It’s different. These scars. Mine still tingle sometimes and it’s been over a year.”

“Who healed you?” 

“My mother... I think it’s why she sent me away when she... when the accident happened and the manor burned.”

“I’m really glad you had her. I’m glad you had each other from the sounds of it.”

“Me too.” Dracos voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “You still haven’t told me what’s going on with you and Neville. You’re not getting out of that Miss Granger.”

“Merlin, I just feel so foolish. The scars... they make me feel incredibly self conscious. We’ve been really good with each other. We could talk for days and not run out of things to say. He’s so passionate about what he does.”

“I’m sure the whole ‘devastatingly good looking’ thing helps.” Draco waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“I just feel so stupid for being bothered. They just make me... afraid.”

“Hermione they’re supposed to.” She looked hurt for a moment before he continued in a hurry. “No, no. It’s something my mother told me. When we see our own scars, they supposed to frighten us a little. We only get one body so any reminder that we’ve been a bit careless or had a close call is bound to be terrifying. It’s just one of the many ways we keep ourselves alive. You’re beautiful Hermione. On the inside and out. On top of that, there is not a single person on this planet that can convince me that you are stupid. Not one of your scars can come close to putting a dent on that. Alright?”

Hermione just nodded, her vision swimming as she wrapped her arms around the blond mans neck. “You better hug me back Draco Malfoy.” She muttered in his ear. 

He obliged, albeit as stiffly as one human can hug another. 

“Well, as wonderful as that bit of soul bearing torture was...” He cleared his throat roughly. “I have to be off. Slughorn will be wanting me to start deconstructing the second part of these sweets. Who ever made them really knew what they were doing. It’s been hard to break their work down without losing the integrity of the mixture.”

“I told Neville I’d meet him back at the cabin at half four anyways. I wanted to try and hit the library first. Madam Prince said she had a new print she wanted to show me. Her owl was rather cryptic so I’m quite excited.”

The pair walked together to the entrance hall and parted with a wave. 

Hermione drifted up the steps in the direction of the library. Her mind wandered in a thousand directions at once. Which was why she didn’t hear the footsteps of someone entering the hall behind her. It’s why she didn’t noticed the muttered ‘petrificus totalus’ until she felt the spell hit her back. 

Hermione Grangers entire body stiffened and she fell backwards. Hard. The sound of her skull hitting the stone floor sent a loud crack echoing down the halls. Two hooded figures moved into her field of vision just as it began to swim and darken.

_ “I thought you said catching her would be the hard part.” _

_ “Incarcerous... It is the hard part. Now shut it until we get her out of here.” _


	12. Chapter 12

“CALM DOWN! We’ll find it. Just calm down.” 

“We’ve already gone back so far... I just...”

“Enough of this. It’s there. We just have to dig deeper.”

Voices floated into Hermione’s consciousness but they were gone as quickly as they came. She found her self spiralling into another memory.

_ Hermione stood at the counter top next to her mother. They carefully sprinkled the red and yellow flakes into the small tank. _

_ “Careful little dove. Don’t over feed him or he’ll get a belly ache.” Her mum was gently prying the little bottle of fish food out of Hermione’s tiny hands.  _

_ “He’s so wonderful mummy. Does he have a name?” Tiny Hermione pressed her face against the glass of the fish tank and watched as the nondescript goldfish fluttered after the little bits of fish food as they sink to the bottom.  _

_ Hermione’s mother carefully moved what looked like a small wad of moss and rooted it firmly into the sand and pebbles at the bottom of the tank. It unravelled into a viney plant that ran up from the floor of the tank to the top, just long enough for it to float lightly across the surface of the water.  _

_ “What’s that?” _

_ “It’s a plant love. Fishes like to have plants where they live because they can help the fish breathe and hide when they’re frightened.” _

_ “A plant? Do you think it will grow flowers?”  _

_ “I’m not sure dear, I don’t think so...” _

_ Tiny Hermione screwed her eyes up in concentration. Then, slowly but surely, small white buds began to unfurl all along the stringy plant. Just as soon as they appeared they began to bloom. Small white flowers covered the once plain vine. _

_ “Oh look he likes it!” Tiny Hermione cried. She didn’t notice the shock on her mother’s face, tinted with amazement and just a touch of concern. _

A tingle ran down Hermione’s spine. Once again, she was slightly aware of her surroundings. She tried, fruitlessly, to move, to cry out, to wiggle her toes, anything. 

When her attempts to struggle failed, she strained to take in her surroundings. Her eyes were closed and try as she might she couldn’t open them. However she could hear voices off to her right. 

“Merlins balls. How old do you think she was there? Six? Seven? You saw that. That was some really wonderful accidental magic actually.” The first voice seemed vaguely familiar though she couldn’t place it. 

“We just have to go back further.” Came a deeper voice. This one raspier like someone who made a habit of smoking cheap cigars. Which accounted for the stale tobacco smell that hung in the air. 

“Further? I don’t know if that’s the best idea. It’s just getting harder and harder to access these memories.”

“You know, the more you speak the more I’m starting to think you doubt our mission...”

“Of course not, sir...”

“These damn mudbloods are stealing magic. We are THIS close to proving exactly that. We just have to look. A little. Further. Okay? Keep going.”

“Absolutely. I’ll start casting.”

”Mind the pensive you clumsy fool. We’ll find it my boy. This little witch took her magic from someone and we’re going to find the moment that it happened if it’s the last thing she does... “

_ Hermione is walking along a sidewalk. Her hand is wrapped around one long finger. She looks up at the towering figure above her. His deep laughter booms outward over the park. There’s a soft white blanket of fluff covering the earth as far as she could see. In the hand not holding her own, is a long Toboggan.  _

_ Tiny Hermione and her dad make it up the top of the hill they’d been scrambling up. Her dad settles on the sled and then tucks Hermione in front of him between his knees. He pulls up a small rope that attaches to the front rail of the sled.  _

_ “Here you are little dove, you hold the reigns yeah?”  _

_ Tiny Hermione settles in, holding tightly to the small strap of braided twine, taking her reign holding duties VERY seriously.  _

_ The earth begins to move underneath them and she knows her dad is pushing them towards the edge of the slope. Momentarily, she raises her arms in the air, ready to feel the wind rush against her. Her small hand collides with the edge of her dads snow cap, pulling the wool over his eyes, literally. The wind picks up and they’re propelling forward. Her fathers laughter is turning a bit nervous but she can’t tell that. She only feels it rattle against her chest and she loves that sound. _

_ They’re careening down the familiar slope but the snow has hardened just a little overnight, giving them a little more speed than they’re used to. Instead of slowing to a stop at the bottom of the slope, they keep racing forward towards a rather large tree. They’re going so, so fast now. Hermione’s dad finally frees his eyes from his snow cap and she only becomes afraid when she hears the panic in his voice. _

_ “Oh!”  _

_ One moment they’re about to come crashing into the tree and the next they’re on the other side of it, slowly coming to a quiet stop. They both twist around and find themselves staring at the tree in question.  _

_ Later, Mr. Granger retells the tale to Mrs. Granger when he was sure Tiny Hermione was ‘asleep’ and most certainly not sitting on the top stair, listening to the soft hum of her parents voices. He would emphatically reiterate how surely they were going to hit that tree. One minute they were going to hit it and the next they knew they were on the other side. It was like they just glided right through the wood.  _

A loud crashing sound and that unfortunately familiar tingle at her spine tells her she’s back in the present day. Someone’s angry. They’re losing their temper. 

“WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING!! The person had stopped breaking things and started screaming.

“Sir...” the smaller voice says. “I don’t know if we can go back any farther in to her memories. It seems that was as far as they go. She’ll be catatonic if we push much farther into her mind. I...”

“THEN SO BE IT?! What’s one mudbloods mind in the fight for the integrity of all of magic Theo!?” 

“Please...” the smaller voice came out in a sob.

“FINE! For Merlins sake, stop your snivelling. We’ll find someone else.”

At that Hermione’s ears are filled with a thunderous sound. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” The older voice wails.

Another rumble rattles Hermione chest. 

“I think they found us Uncle!” Theo calls out.

Theo. Theodore. Theodore Nott. That traitorous bastard. Hermione doesn’t have time to contemplate her cabin mates murder because the air is snapping and crackling with magic. She pries her eyes open with every once of strength in her body. Her hair is sticky. Her body still won’t move. She can see flashes of red and yellow wizzing past over her prone form. There’s a duel happening right over the top of her and isn’t that just enraging? 

Soon her vision blurs and fades back to black. Her ears start to ring and her grasp on reality is slipping but not before she feels hot air against her neck and a voice, low and loving whispering in her ear. 

“I’ve got you love. I have you. I’ve got you now. You stay with me, okay? I’ve got you. I love you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a bit of a frenzy so please excuse any typos. I’m not sure if I have the energy to go back through itright now but I will soon. I just wanted to get it out. I know for a fact that I’ve spelled PENSIEVE about three different ways. Haha. Enjoy!

Hermione came to with a sharp gasp. Her throat seared white hot with the sudden intake of air. Her lungs pulled and filled desperately. 

“Slow down Miss Granger. You have to remain calm. You’ve sustained a head injury that hasn’t quite healed and a rather nasty concussion. It’s alright dear.” The soft calm of Pomfrey’s voice enveloped her. She felt the hard hammering of her heart begin to slow insider her chest. 

A cold, metal pressed against her lips and she closed the around the straw sucking in greedily. The cool water hit her raw throat and her body began to relax further. 

“Theo. Theo Nott. And his uncle I believe. They were looking through my mind...” 

“Miss Granger, I believe your counterpart, Mr. Potter is handling the situation as we speak. It’s out of our hands, dear. Please, you need to rest.”

“But they need to know. They said they would try this on someone else. It wasn’t working. Please. Please let me see Harry. I have to tell him ple—“

A dull thud radiated through the room and Hermione winced at the shock wave the sound sent through her head. 

“Excuse me, but I’ve already told you lot you will NOT disturb Miss Granger.” Pomfrey was doing a very good job of what Hermione could only describe as a scream-whisper. 

Hermione tried to push herself up into her elbows but yelped at the pain in the back of her head. 

“Miss Granger you are regrowing several fractures IN. YOUR. SKULL. Lie STILL.” Pomfrey was hurriedly pouring out dose after dose of potion, scream-whisper directed at her now. She saw as three shadows moved around the foot of her bed, all of them so familiar that her heart finally started slowing its double time beat.

“Good evening boys.” Hermione croaked. Her voice sounded like sand paper. She swallowed obediently as Pomfrey started spooning potions into her mouth. 

“I’ll have you know, it’s nearly mid-day.” The posh voice came from somewhere near her feet. She’s sure he meant to sound snappy with his correction but his voice bobbed in a heart wrenching way. 

“Well, excuse me Malfoy. I’ll be sure to bring my watch next time I’m kidnapped.” There was a smatter of sob-laughter around her bedside.

“That cocktail i just gave you should make you very tired but it’ll help with your pain. Please don’t fight the sleep Miss Granger.” Pomfrey smoothed a curl away from Hermione’s face. Her vision was still quite blurry. Maybe she should mention that? She really didn’t want to worry anyone though. 

“Harry.” Hermione stretched her fingers out. Immediately they were intwined with those warm, calloused fingers. 

“I’m right here Hermione.” 

“Theo was there. Theo Nott. And I think his uncle.” 

“We caught them Hermione. Don’t worry about them now.”

“They said they were going pick up another muggle born. They were...” she lost track of her train of thought when another warm hand started petting her hair gently away from her forehead. Wet lips pressed into her temple.

“Shhh. Get some rest love. Take a break Auror Granger. The bad guys aren’t going anywhere.” Nevilles low voice hit the shell of her ear and a new wave of tingles drifted down her spine, these far less foreboding. She felt her bones start to go limp. 

“I’m going to fall asleep.” She whispered into the air.

“Then fall asleep love.”

“But wait. I love you too.” Hermione did her very best to stay awake for the reply but she was soon swept back into unconsciousness. 

~~~

DASTARDLY DUO ARRESTED FOR ACTS OF TERROR

\- Molly Weasley, Reporter for the Daily Profit

Late last night, a small team of Aurors arrested two men; Ivan Gregory Nott, 56 and Theodore Nott, 19. They were brought in for questioning and where soon thereafter charged with arson, vandalism, and attempted murder. 

The arrests come soon after the staff had reported a missing student who remains anonymous. The student has been found and returned safely to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

When questioned, a representative of the DMLE Auror Department declined to comment on the arrests and their connection to the briefly missing student as it relates to an ongoing case. However, we’ve been assured they will issue a statement once the investigation reaches its conclusion. When Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was asked for a statement, she insisted the returned student was well along with the reassurance of the continued efforts of the entire Hogwarts staff in ensuring the safety of the children in their care. 

~~~

“I’m never going to get caught up on all this coursework. I should just curl up under this blanket and never come out. Hey! That’s my custard!”

Hermione, sitting upright in a bed in the hospital wing, wagged a scolding finger at the sticky fingered blond sitting cross legged at the end of her bed. 

“Well! It was getting cold!” Draco argued. 

“Oh, ha ha! It’s a damn custard you tosser. It was cold to begin with. Hand it over.” 

Draco sullenly slid the custard back across Hermione’s bedside tray. “Tosser? Did that lot teach you to curse while they dug around in your brain?” His words tone wasjoking buttowards the end he started eyeing her warily. 

Hermione just chuckled and rolled her eyes. She took a small bite of the custard and shot him a glare. 

“You know, if you would just stay out of the hospital wing you would be so behind!” 

Hermione sqeaked indignantly. “Why did they leave me alone with you? You’re a horror Draco Malfoy, honestly.” 

“What do you think you’re doing Malfoy?” The beds occupants turned toward the new voice and Hermione broke out into a grin. 

Neville was wearing jeans. He never wore jean but gods he should never wear anything else. He immediately came to her bedside and planted a kiss on her shoulder. Then her cheek. Then her temple. She started laughing and he planted one at her throat.

“Get a room. Unless you’d like to see an encore of my lunch.” Draco said, pointedly looking at the parchment he was scratching away at, quill bobbing swiftly across the page.

“I think you should take into consideration how easy it would be for me to physically remove you from this vicinity.” Neville still had his mouth pressed into Hermione’s hair when he spoke but his voice was clear. 

“Oh stop it. Both of you. As much as I love you bickering over me... oh wait I don’t. Just shut it.” She swatted Neville playfully.

“Yeah shut it Longbottom.” Hermione shoved her foot into Malfoys crossed ankles from underneath the blanket laying across her lap, causing him to yelp and tumble off her bed. 

“Rough housing with a concussed witch, Malfoy.” Harry Potter strode confidently into the room with Ginny matching his stride. 

Hermione looked solemnly at the briefcase in Harry’s hand. 

“Are you here to finally spill the beans, Harry?” 

Ginny waved her wand and brought four chairs sliding across the floor to settle around Hermione’s bedside. 

“Shove off Malfoy. We need the space.” Draco did as he was told, clearing the bedspread of the textbooks and scrolls that had nearly taken up permanent residence in her bed. He quietly took a seat next to Neville. Harry and Ginny sat on her opposite side. 

Harry tapped the briefcase with his wand just as they’d seen Auror Robards do a week before. Files and photos spread out on Hermione’s bed. Fanned in front of her, some of the images familiar and some new. 

There was a news clipping from the profit, reporting the arrests of Theo and Ivan Nott along side their mugshot photos. Theo was calm and collected in every way except the small, subtle flicker of fear in his eyes. Ivan was all spittle and rage, yelling unidentifiable slurs at the photographer. His greying shoulder length hair frayed out to the end, reminding her of the odd photo of Einstein. 

The other photos were of the remnants of the green house that had caught fire. Hermione scooted that one away. She noticed the graffiti photos she’d already seen but what had caught her eyes was a photo of a cabin not entirely unlike the ones down in Hogsmead. This one looked older and more run down. 

“This is where they took me isn’t it?” She turned toward Harry as she asked. He nodded his confirmation. “Where is this? Is this one of Rosemerta’s cottages?” 

“Yes. It turns out, it had been nicked at the beginning of reconstruction, when foot traffic was heaviest. They put it up in the Forbidden Forest.” Harry sighed before reaching forward and shifting the pile, revealing a stack of photos rubber banded together. His hands shook a little while they hands them to her. 

“This is the inside of the cabin. Where they were keeping you.”

Hermione has heard some of the story from Neville and Draco. There was what she knew, what she could remember. Leaving the Great Hall with Draco. Being ambushed in the hall near the library. Struggling against the feeling of ropes around her chest. Brief flashes of conversation between her captors and memories. So many memories. Her head started to ache if she tried to hard to go through them all. There hadn’t been time or maybe she just hadn’t had the strength but she never really looked at the room they’d kept her in. 

She tossed the photos into a small, careful pile in her lap as the looked at each one in turn. The cabin looked like it had been set up similar to the ones she’d stayed in during reconstruction. It was a small studio. She could make out the door she knew would lead to the bathroom but that was were the similarities stopped. The walls were stained, dripping with moisture from the potions they were brewing. Where there had been appliances in her own cabin, the kitchen counter was covered in cauldrons. The cabinets above hung open, most of the cabinet doors had been ripped from the hinges and the ingredients looked crammed into them. There were soot marks along the backsplash and across the ceiling where Hermione imagined an explosion had taken place. There was a larger round dining room table but no chairs. Journals and parchment littered its surface around what looked like a pensive. Then, there in the middle of the room, was a small metal cot. The legs of which where tall. It would remind her of the old cots her dad had taken with them for camping but this one was raised so that she would lay at about waist height to her captors. A shiver ran down her spine. 

“Between what you told us Hermione and what Theo has confessed, we know they have been planning this since Voldemort fell. Ivan was zealot who had Theo convinced that they would be able to extract the memory of the moment a muggle born stole their magic.” When Hermione’s face hardened at his words he held up a hand in an effort to placate her anger. “He isn’t trying to push off the blame. He’s been extremely cooperative but he knows he’s going to Azkaban for a very long time for what he’s done.” 

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. She felt a small amount of tension release from her shoulders when she felt Neville’s warm fingers intertwine with hers. 

Harry pulled a photo out the neat stack in Hermione’s lap then and pointed at what she had identified as a pensive. She said as much out loud and Harry nodded his confirmation but tilted his head slightly.

“You’re right that this was a pensive but it was... different from a normal one. They had modified it quite a bit so that they could watch memories the pulled directly from the mind of a victim rather than using legillimency. The journals we found explained a bit of the process of its creation but they were adamant that they were not okay with being that entangled in the memories of muggleborns. The basin seems to work very similarly to a telly if you can imagine. They also developed a potion and an incantation that would work in tandem to extract memories from a persons mind. The potions kept you immobile while the incantation connected your mind to the pensieve.”

“An incantation? I still have my memories though, so they didn’t take them completely.”

“No. One of the Unspeakables on the case likened it more to how you would extract your own memories. You can’t force memories out of someone’s mind without obliviation and it seems like that’s where their process started. at the beginning of the journals they talk about it that way. However, later they realized they may need to access them again. They likened themselves to scientist or detectives. They really thought they’d be able to prove that muggleborns were Magic thieves. So then they started looking into Legillimens and the way someone might remove memories specifically for pensieve use.”

“You said they used a potion... I couldn’t move... ” Hermione’s voice was rougher than she realized.

“Yes. They developed a potion that was similar to dreamless sleep. It was very nearly Draught of the Living Death as well, although not quite as potent. It was meant to relax your mind to their invasion so they could cast their Legillimens variant and replicate your memories of early accidental magic.” Draco spoke this time. “Slughorn and I have been studying their formulas. We found the recipe for the Jellies they’d snuck into the Weezes box. It seems Theodore was slightly more a prolific potions master than anyone gave him credit for.” The muscle in his jaw were jumping as the reluctant praise left his tongue. 

“So it all worked in tandem then. The potion, the incantation and the pensieve?” Ginny spoke for the first time since she arrived. 

“Yes. And they had planned on using Hermione for quite a while as well. They had hypothesised that Hermione would be staying on for her NEWTs.”

“So they were behind everything else as well? All of it? Just the two of them?” Ginny asked. 

“Yes. Theodore confessed to the poisoning attempt at the opening feast as well as the fire in the green house and the vandalism in Diagon Alley. Hermione was right that they were trying to make their ideals seem wide spread. Ivan had written that they would continue the onslaught of propaganda until they had extracted multiple memories. Once they had gathered their so called evidence, they would present their findings to the Wizengamot.” 

“Merlins tits. That’s quite sinister when you think about it. I mean, daft because of the whole ‘muggleborns don’t actually steal magic’ bit but also very... coordinated.”Ginnys voice was nearly a whisper. “How was Ivan not caught out as a Death Eater?”

“Because he wasn’t one. He wasn’t marked at least.” Draco’s was quiet as well but the edges of his words were sharp like glass. “He was a low level mail clerk at the ministry. Handled incoming owls for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department.” 

A silence fell over all of them. Harry drew a ragged breath. 

“There’s more. Theodore is certain that it was only them behind these incidences but he also believes his uncle was in correspondence with several wizards abroad. Ivan spoke frequently about the Children of the Serpent like it was an established orginization. Theodore said he would gather up with all of the journals, transcribing the things they found successful and owl them off. He’s certain there are other people out there who will continue their work once word gets out that they’ve been apprehended. Unfortunately that bits already been leaked.”

“Oh my god.” Hermione’s chest clenched. 

“We’ve started reaching out to other Auror organisations and feeling out for people we can trust. We’ll be establishing an international team to start working on finding who else might be involved, hopefully before more muggleborns can be harmed. There are... a lot of concerns right now that can really only be addressed with time. Time and cooperation.” 

“I think I need a minute.” Hermione leaned back into her pillows. “I’m sorry but my head is started to ache and I need a bit of a rest I think.” 

“Oh course Hermione.” Harry tapped the case he’d brought with him once more and the files kept back into it. She grabbed his wrist. 

“Thank you. For telling me. For filling in some of the blanks. I really hated how many blanks there were in my recollection. And thank you for finding me.” 

“Thank Neville. After you didn’t show up when you said you’d meet him that day, he sent several rather persistent patronus’. He was certain that you wouldn’t stand him up. If it weren’t for him, you might have been gone a lot longer than just the one day. Then when I couldn’t find you on the map.” Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss into her hair. “I love you Hermione.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze. 

“We’re going to Hogmead for a pint, Malfoy. Care join us?” Ginny spoke and it was clear that Draco was surprised by the invite. 

“Um. Sure. But the Hogs Head if that’s alright. I’m banned from the Three Broomsticks” He locked eyes with Harry for a moment before he turned away, shame coloring his features. 

“That’s alright.” Harry spoke up, steady and even. “Aberforth has started serving chips and they’re quite good actually so...” 

Draco and Ginny said their goodbyes to Hermione, placing kisses on each of her cheeks. The three of them left, their voices fading into the hallway. 

“I’m quite tired. If you want to go down the pub with them.” Hermione tried very hard to smile at Neville, who hadn’t budged from his seat next to her bed.

“No, my darling. I’m right were I need to be.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss into the corner of her mouth. She fell asleep with his fingers in her hair. 


	14. A Brief Note from the Author

Hello all. I want to say right off the bat that this Fic is not abandoned. I’m not sure when I’ll finish it. I have the last chapter sort of outlined and a bit of an epilogue written that I really love. If I can just be blunt, I have ADHD and no Beta/proof reader. For whatever reason I just cannot seem to be able to put the final chapter into prose. I am really, really trying. If push comes to shove then I will just post my final chapter notes and the epilogue as I have them. I have several other fics that I’ve written and other ideas that just won’t leave me alone until they’re written so maybe if I just start writing I’ll eventually loop back around to finishing this one. I’m not sure. For now, thank you for your patience. ❤️ Sqweezle.


	15. Epilogue

a/n: I did it. I friggen did it. I wrote this little epilogue. I am done with this Fic. I’m sorry if this isn’t what you were hoping for but please believe me that I really did try to give this story closure. Thank you for waiting for it. Now! Onto other things. (Spoiler alert: I’m working on a a bit of a surprise pairing in my Snappy and Less Conspicuous universe that is introduced here) 

Harry and Ginny were wed a year and a half after Ginny left school. It was a quiet affair, held during the Easter holidays before training season started with the Harpies.

They held the ceremony at the Burrow. The scene looked nearly identical to Bill‘s wedding, except the flowers. Violet and pearly white lilies covered every table and hovered around the tea lights hung suspended in the air. 

“It’s much the same. Should we have done more? I’m worried we’ve forgotten something.” Arthur Weasley stood in the back garden and wrung his hands together. His daughter was getting married today. ‘His only daughter!’ He’d reminded anyone who’d listen. It was really happening. Molly and Ginny had spent months planning and piecing things together in between quidditch practices and game schedules. 

“This might just be the way we do weddings love.” Molly Weasley said when she looked out at the tent top that covered half the field outside the Burrow. Guests were bustling around, swapping stories while they waited for the ceremony to begin. “I must say though, I’d never say so in front of Bill & Fleur mind you, but everything is so much brighter without a war on.” 

Molly tutted her way back into the kitchen. Her soft green dress robes swayed as she walked. Mother of the Bride suited her well. 

Father of the Bride, however, seemed like it might do Arthur in any minute. “Should I be doing something?” He asked Molly for the 10th time that day. 

“How ‘bout you round up all the boys eh? I’ll go check in on Ginevra.” 

Moments later, heavy footfalls thundered through the garden.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god.” Harry Potter came rushing into the kitchen, in rolled up shirtsleeves, followed close behind by Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. 

“Is Hermione upstairs?” Harry breathed out urgently.

“WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE STATE OF YOU THREE?!” Molly shrieked. “Never MIND where Hermione is, get upstairs and clean yourselves up!” 

The three men blanched ghost white and marched straight backed through the kitchen until they hit the bottom of the stairs where the race was back on. They scrambled to Ginny’s door and Harry reached for the nob. 

“Oi!” Draco shoved his hand away before he could turn it. 

“What are you playing at? We’ve got to tell her?!” The bespectacled mans voice was teetering between hysteria and a giggle fit. 

“Of course but you’re not supposed to see the bride! Really. That’s what she said anyway.” Draco shoved the two other men further into the hall. 

“Hey, I can see the bride just fine!” Neville protested. “She’s not MY bride!” 

“Right! But what if they’re in their knickers?” Draco give them an incredulous look and quickly turned the door handle. He didn’t get the door opened but an inch before four hands yanked him backwards with a yelp. 

“I’ll have your bollocks Malfoy!! What if they ARE IN THEIR KNICKERS?!” Harry looked at his groomsman accusingly.

“I’ve already seen all their underthings.” He replied simply.

“I’m sorry what now?” Neville added. He hadn’t intended to look threatening but his height didn’t help his gentle image much. 

“I went with them and Luna when they went dress shopping. Remember? I’ve already seen them in their slips.” Draco had the look of a man who truly did not understand what the problem was. 

Their argument was silenced however, when the door they’d been tussling over jerked open violently. Hermione shoved her way into the hall, pushing all three boys down onto the landing below. 

Her hair was swept up into a messy bun on the top of her head and she wore a white fluffy robe sashed tightly around her waist. 

“I. Don’t. Care. Who’s. Seen. Our. Slips. If you lot don’t stop mucking about in this hallway, I’ll have your guts for garters when I walk down that isle now WHAT in all of creation could POSSIBLY be this urgent?” She growled out each word from between her teeth.

The three men had enough sense to look properly dressed down. When none of them spoke up she huffed loudly.

“Well is there another war on!? Is someone on fire? WHAT?!” 

“Ron’s here and he brought his date.” Harry spoke up. The other twos faces were turning a bit red. 

“And? We knew he was bringing the girl he was seeing. What’s the big deal?” Hermione looked thoroughly perplexed. She and Ron have been on good terms for over a year. She and Neville were happier than ever. What’s it matter that Ron’s brought a date?

“Well, that’s the thing. His date, Mione. Well, you remember sixth year right? With the chocolate cauldrons? And the Slughorn and the bezo—”

“Noooo!” Hermione gasped and a grin crept across her face. “Don’t tell me! Oh my GOD! Are you serious?” 

“Well no, I’m Harry but I am quite sincere.” Draco punched him in the arm while Neville jabbed him in the ribs, both men muttering about tasteless old jokes. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’ve GOT to tell Ginny! You three go get washed up and be QUICK about it.” She stomped her foot for emphasis and spun on her heels. 

The three men stood stock still and waited for a moment. 

“ROMILDA VANE ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!” Ginny yelled from behind her bedroom door and the men nearly fell into a heap from laughter. 

~~~

The ceremony had been beautiful. Ron, Draco, and Neville stood next to Harry while Hermione, Luna, and Fleur stood next to Ginny. 

A sea of red hair sat in rapt attention as the pair held hands wrapped in ribbon. The air was so thick with love and magic that it was nearly tangible. 

Everything went by like a dream. Dancing, toasts, well wishes, and hugs and kisses. The sun had long set and slowly but surely red headed relations from far and wide started stumbling out of the tent. Bill and Fleur still swayed slowly on the dance floor despite the music having died some time ago. Charlie and George were wrestling a few paces outside the tent, laughing over the results of some gnome race of summers past. Percy was trying to usher a very pregnant Audrey home who in turn was tutting at him about not treating her like an invalid. 

The wedding party sat around a table finishing off the last of the champagne. Hermione sat on Nevilles lap and he had his head rested on her shoulder. Luna was teaching Draco what a “thumb war” was and it was getting very flirty indeed. Harry and Ginny had their heads bent together for only a moment before they jerked upright, nearly colliding foreheads. 

“How’s the Ministry, Hermione?” Ron asked cheerfully. 

“Really good! It was harder than I thought it would be, admittedly. Starting a new department from scratch. But the Early Education Department is coming right along.” She beamed at her finger friend. 

“I’m glad. Oi Harry!” The groom looked up, a bit startled. Ron carried on. “How was your trip to France? I forgot to ask. I feel like I haven’t seen any of you in ages.”

“It was really good actually. The IMLE has rounded up the last of those knobheads from the Petulant Tossers of Snakes or whatever the fuck. We actually-“ Harry held up his pointer finger like he was about to really get going on international cooperation but his bride cut him off. 

“Okay!” Ginny announced. “Can we just... address the hippogriff in the room please Ronald?” Her voice slurred a little and she had to force the incredulity into her brothers name. 

Ron, who was already quite red faced from the copious amounts of bubbly beverage, managed to turn a few shades closer to beet root. “Well, my dear.” He cleared his throat and turned to Romilda. “Care to share your side of the story?” 

Romilda tried to smother her grin. Her raven hair hung in big waves, framing her pale features. “Oh gods okay. Well. I didn’t use a love potion to snatch his attentions... this time...” She turned and smacked Ron’s shoulder with the back of her hand, which made him fall into a fit of giggles. 

“How did the two of you reconnect?” Hermione asked, she gave Ron a look of affection. 

“Er, actually we met in a therapy group. It was all done anonymously. Polyjuice, fake names, the works so that everyone would feel safe to talk without judgement and what not. Me and Ron hit it off right away. At first in just sort of a friendly way but it got a bit flirty... It was in one of the last sessions that Ron told the story about the chocolate cauldrons. He joked it off but I felt so bad that I wanted to apologise. He honestly wasn’t fazed one bit by it. He took me out to dinner after that. We’ve been together ever since. No love potion this time, I swear.” Romilda locked eyes with Ron and he gave her a little wink in return. 

“No I’ll get to tell our kids that fell in love with their mum twice.” Ron grinned, his bright cheeks dimpling.

“That’s beautiful that is.” Draco sighed. 

“Oh Malfoy. Are you cryin lad?” Neville gave him a playful nudge. 

“No! Well maybe a bit but only cuz Luna might have broken my thumb!” He held his left hand to his chest. 

“Don’t be a baby.” Luna waggled her finger at him. “Now, will you please assist me in flooing home. I feel my gift of speech is waning.” Luna stood from the table and marched toward the Burrow in a bit of a zig-zag. 

“I’d better do as I am told or I fear for my digits.” Draco annunciated slowly. 

The rest of them watched their retreating figures. 

“Oh my god. If they have babies they will be the blondest creatures to ever exist.” Hermione turned to the others and they all giggled in return. 

Ginny whispered in Harry’s ear and he stood, knocking their table askew. “Oh dear, I’ve only just remembered! It’s my honeymoon so goodbye!” Without further fuss, he dragged Ginny bodily toward the garden. Her cackling laughter rang out, the sound of the evening coming to an end. 

“I think that’s our cue then.” Neville was wrapping his limbs all the way around Hermione. 

“Ohhh no you don’t mister. Don’t you start getting clingy cuz next you’ll be asleep. I’m too drunk for levitation charms and you’re too heavy for even the three of us to carry.” 

“Too right mate. Up ya get.” Ron had come around the table and jabbed Neville in the ribs, jerking him awake. Hermione disentangled herself and dragged Ron in for a hug. Soon after she flung herself into the arms of a startled Romilda as well. 

“Welcome to the crew Romilda.” Hermione placed a slightly wet kiss into the other woman’s cheek who only giggled even more. 

“Oh my gosh, please call me Rome. Everyone else does. To think I was worried you wouldn’t like me.”

“Nonsense. I love you already.” Hermione swayed a bit. “I’ll probably even maybe still love all of you in the morning.”

With that, Hermione and Neville made their way back to their little Hogsmead cottage. 


End file.
